Más allá del recuerdo
by Usagi Grandchester
Summary: Y después de mas de tres años y altas y bajas la palabra fin se ha escrito en esta historia... mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por su apoyo!
1. Chapter 1 Recordando el pasado

_Hola a todos los fanaticos de Candy. Aqui les dejo un fic que nació repentinamente, mientras buscaba inspiracion. Aquellos que han tenido la oportunidad de leer mis otros fic´s, podrán darse cuenta que soy muy dada al drama, asi que espero esta introduccion a lo que será la hsitoria les guste. Espero sus reviews, y que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo _

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Recordando el pasado**_

Tantas cosas habían pasado en estos larguísimos ocho años… pronto cumpliría veinticinco años, aun no me había casado, y por ello, me había ganado el titulo de "la soltera mas codiciada", que gracia me causaban ese tipo de comentarios. Muchas veces las personas que conozco me hacen la misma pregunta, que por qué no me he casado, se supone que a estas alturas de mi vida, yo ya debería ser toda una señora con hijos. Tal y como lo eran mis amigas Annie, madre de unos hermosos gemelos de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, y señora Cornwell Andrey, lo que la convertía en mi prima; ella fue la primera en casarse aun recuerdo el día de su boda fue en el verano de 1918, ese día ella lucia tan hermosa en ese hermoso vestido de novia que habían mandando a hacer especialmente para ella, era una mezcla perfecta entre encaje y raso, era ceñido hasta la cintura con unos finos bordados, con una voluptuosa falda, que caía gracilmente, con una larga cola bordada con perlas y cristales; un año después, Archie y Annie dieron la noticia de que pronto serian padres.

Patty quien había tardado mucho en superar la muerte de Stear, finalmente, comprendió que debía rehacer su vida, así que un día que vino de visita a conocer a los gemelos, nos dio la noticia de que pronto se casaría, con el hijo de un millonario minero, que conoció mientras paseaba por la playa, y precisamente, en el quinto aniversario luctuoso de Stear, ella lo tomó como una señal de él, así que después de seis meses de cortejo, aceptó ser su esposa. En el verano de este año, esperan la llegada de su segundo bebé. Ellas me preguntan que por que no e captado a alguno de mis pretendientes, pero yo siempre les respondo lo mismo: que me casaré el día que me vuelva a enamorar. Ya que como me he cansado de repetirles, para que quiero un matrimonio por conveniencia, si seré desdichada el resto de mi vida, y nadie me asegura que me enamore del que podría ser mi esposo; y como ejemplo de esto, teníamos a Elisa, quien casi al mismo tiempo que Patty, contrajo nupcias con un hombre que le lleva algunos años, pero al ser un importante político y millonario, ella no hizo mas que aceptarlo de inmediato. Ahora, ella tiene que sobrellevar los numerosos escándalos que hay alrededor de su esposo y sus múltiples infidelidades, que según ella, no son más que invenciones de la prensa.

Pero lo que mas sorprendía a aquellos que me conocían desde hace tiempo, fue mi repentino cambio. A pesar de las múltiples quejas de la tía abuela Elroy, Albert me permitió seguir trabajando como enfermera, así que regresé al hospital de Chicago, tenia mi propio departamento, pero a pesar de ello, prefería trabajar así fueran horas extras. Después de la boda de Annie y Archie, estos se marcharon a Francia a atender los negocios de la familia que había en aquel lugar., y Albert viajaba constantemente, revisando los negocios familiares en los diversos países en lo que se encontraban. Solo recibía cartas por parte de ellos, mi tiempo libre lo dedicaba a visitar a los niños del hogar de pony, llevándoles dulces y obsequios, y también visitaba a la tía abuela Elroy, y por extraño que pareciese, entre nosotras, fue creciendo una hermosa amistad, ya que ambas nos sentíamos de la misma manera: solas.

Corría el año de 1920, lo mas grave de la gripe española ya había pasado, solo se daban casos aislados, y para mi desgracia, yo estuve entre ellos. Pasé los peores días de la enfermedad en la mansión de Lakewood, la fiebre iba y venia, y justamente cuando pensé que moriría, repentinamente, me recuperé; aun convaleciente, le pedí a la tía abuela que no le contara a nadie de lo ocurrido, y así lo hizo. Le pedí me instruyera el como ser una dama de sociedad, ya que, lo menos que merecía la tía abuela, era que alguien le ayudara en todas las cosas relacionadas con el trato de amigos y conocidos, que debido a su edad, muy pronto dejaría de hacer. Ella me enseñó todo, desde caminar correctamente, la colocación de los cubiertos en la mesa, para que servía cada uno de ellos, el trato que debía de dar como anfitriona, el como elegir arreglos florales, cuando sonreír y de que manera hacerlo, entre otras cosas. Me llevó con los mejores modistas, surtiéndome de un extenso guardarropa, que iba desde lo casual, hasta los mejores vestidos de noche, seguidos de numerosos abrigos de pieles, joyería, numerosos zapatos, y lo mas vanguardista en cuanto a maquillaje se refería.

Nada quedaba de aquella niña vivaracha y aventurera, sencilla, que no le daba importancia a lo material, dando paso a la nueva Candy, refinada, bien portada, y en ocasiones hasta frívola y distante. Annie, Archie y Albert, quedaron sorprendidos con mi repentino cambio, ya que la tía abuela decidió dar una cena por el regreso de ellos, diciéndoles que no me podían ver hasta llegada la hora. Para la ocasión, decidí lucir un hermoso vestido de seda verde ligeramente entallado, que hacía juego con mis ojos, que decidí enmarcar con capas y capas de rimel, poniendo un poco de rubor rosado en mis mejillas, y finalizando con un labial rojo.

—Les presento a Candice White Andrey—dijo muy orgullosa la tía abuela.

Pude ver la cara de ellos, al verme tan cambiada. Después de muchas discusiones por mi repentino cambio, terminaron aceptándolo, así como también, el llamarme en publico, de ahora en adelante, Candice, y dejar el Candy solo en privado. Albert me confió los negocios que estaban a cargo de la tía abuela, y ella a su vez, al ver mi buen desempeño como dama de sociedad, dejaba a mi cargo la organización de cenas, bailes, reuniones, tanto familiares como sociales, que se llevaban a cabo en esta y en las demás propiedades de los Andrey.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta, me sacó de mis recuerdos.

—Adelante.

—Vamos Candy, levántate—dijo Annie la entrar en mi habitación, dirigiéndose a abrir las ventanas, dejando entrar los rayos de sol, haciendo que me cubriera el rostro con el edredón— ¿Qué no ves lo hermoso que está el día? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—dijo dándome un efusivo abrazo.

—Gracias Annie, y es solo que, por ser mi cumpleaños decidí quedarme un poco mas en la cama.

—Últimamente has estado muy rara, Candy. Casi no sales de esta recamara, te estas portando como una pésima invitada, Richard no hace mas que colmarte de atenciones y tu, mira el trato que le das, por cierto, hoy vendrán unos amigos de Richard, así que no lo hagas quedar mal y por favor, sal de esta recamara.

—Esta bien Annie, trataré de comportarme lo mejor posible, y a todo esto, ¿En donde están los pequeños Stear y Anthony?

—Fueron con Archie a la villa de los Andrey, a ver que todo este en orden para la llegada de la tía abuela y Albert.

—¿Cuándo llegan?

—Me parece que mañana, Candy, así que, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí, prepara tu equipaje para irnos mañana a la villa.

—Muy bien Annie, ahora si me permites…—le dije señalándole la puerta, ya que hoy mas que nunca, deseaba estar sola.

Tenía que aparentar encontrarme bien, pero como hacerlo cuando a penas hacia un mes murió la persona a la que considerabas tu madre, los primeros días que precedieron a al muerte de la señorita pony, fueron devastadores, ya que ambas lloramos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho; después de unos días, Annie recobró la calma, por el bien de sus hijos y de Archie, yo que no tenia por quien guardar las apariencias, me sumí en una gran depresión, trayendo consigo, una delgadez, que en lugar de darme una apariencia enferma, afinaron mis rasgos y mi figura, Albert, preocupado por esta depresión, decidió que unas vacaciones no me caerían mal, así que hizo que aceptara la invitación que nos hizo un viejo conocido suyo, de pasar unos días en su villa, muy cerca del lago Earn, en escocia; esto lejos de darme la tranquilidad pensada, solo trajo consigo recuerdos dulces y dolorosos a la vez, que se harían mas fuertes, cuando llegara la hora de ir a la villa de la familia Andrey.

Decidí sentarme en una de las sillas de la terraza. Mientras llegaban a mí los recuerdos del que hasta el último de mis días, será el amor de mi vida Terry, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, así que solo por hoy, decidí desenterrar a la antigua Candy, después de darme un largo baño, me puse mi traje de equitación, maquillándome como ya era costumbre, peinando mi cabellos en una apretada trenza y salí al encuentro de mi anfitrión. Me pareció haber escuchado ruido en la habitación contigua, pero decidí no darle importancia y me dirigí al jardín; para mi sorpresa, sus invitados ya se encontraban ahí.

—¡Aquí estas Candice!—dijo Richard al verme pasar por el jardín—ven acércate que te quiero presentar a unos amigos.

—Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candice White Andrey—dije saludándolos, con una media sonrisa.

—Ellos son—empezó a decir Richard—Harold Lockwood—señalando a un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, de cabellos rubios cenizos y unos penetrantes ojos grises—y su futura esposa, Vera Weber—ella era una chica al parecer, un par de años menor que yo, de largos cabellos castaños rojizos con unos expresivos ojos color miel, quien me dirigió una calida sonrisa—y el es, uno de los solteros mas codiciados del mundo del teatro, Edmond Rostand—era un chico que oscilaba entre los veinticinco y los treinta años, de cabellos negros y unos ojos color chocolate, que dirigieron una mirada seductora en mi dirección.

—Mucho gusto, señorita, Andrey—dijo Edmund depositando un beso un mi mano—debo decir que, las fotos de los diarios no le hacen justicia a su belleza.

Retiré mi mano, causándome un poco de incomodidad su comentario.

—Gracias señor Rostand—le dije fríamente—eso es lo que todo mundo opina.

—Llámame Ed—me dijo.

—Llámame Candice—dije esto, en una clara muestra de poner una barrera de por medio—Richard, ¿No sabes en donde se encuentra Annie?

—Salió a montar poco antes de que mis amigos llegaran. ¿Quieres que pida un caballo para ti, Candice?

—Oh, si no es mucha molestia Richard—le dije mostrándole una dulce sonrisa. Richard pidió que me ensillaran un caballo, y mientras esperaba, al parecer estaban aquí, porque en unas semanas, montarían una obra teatral. Al llegar mi caballo, me dirigí a recibirlo.

—¿Podría acompañarte, Candice?—escuché preguntar a Edmund.

—En otra ocasión será, Edmund—le dije, jalando las riendas del caballo, para dirigirlo hacia el espeso bosque. Sentí el roce del viento sobre mi rostro, llenándome de alegría, de aquella que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía.

_Pvo Terry_

Después de un largo viaje desde nueva York, por fin habíamos llegado a la casa de campo de nuestro buen amigo e inversionista, Richard. El nos ofreció su casa para tomar un descanso antes de iniciar los ensayos de Macbeth, que presentaríamos en el teatro Alhambra; nos dijo que esperaba no nos incomodara el tener que compartir su casa con unos amigos suyos. Me dirigí a la recamar que me asignó, puse mi maleta en la cama, más tarde la desempacaría, en el instante en que iba a salir a la terraza, escuché unos leves sollos, así que para no incomodarla con mi presencia, decidí ir a refrescarme al baño; después de unos minutos, volví a ir a al terraza, esta vez, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, así que salí a respirar el aire fresco de escocia, hacia mucho tiempo que no venia aquí, tantos recuerdos tan vividos de aquel verano, amenazaban con salir, repentinamente, el viento sopló, trayendo consigo un fino pañuelo finamente bordado con las iniciales CWA, que tenia un dulce rastro de vainilla y jazmín. Me dirigí al jardín principal, en el cual se encontraban mis amigos, tomando una limonada.

—Oh Terry—empezó a decir Ed—si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes, habrías conocido a la mujer de mis sueños.

Ante el exagerado dramatismo con que habló, todo empezamos a reír.

—Pues evidentemente, solo en tus sueños la podrás tener Ed—le dijo Vera—de verdad Terry te perdiste de todo un espectáculo.

—Y eso ¿Por qué?—les pregunté.

—Porque nunca antes había visto despreciar a un hombre con tanta elegancia, como lo hizo, la amiga de Richard—continuo diciendo Vera.

—¿Una mujer, despreciándote a ti, Ed?—eso si que era nuevo, ya que si había alguien realmente irresistible para el genero femenino, ese era Ed.

—Si ¿puedes creerlo, Terry? De verdad que, ella es inconmovible.

—¿Y quien es ella?—les pregunté.

—Terry, ya te la había enseñado, aquella ocasión, mientras leía el periódico, que salió la foto de Candice White Andrey, la mujer de mis sueños—dijo con un suspiro.

¿Candy estaba aquí? Entonces, este pañuelo era de, Candy, mi corazón empezó a palpitar como hacia mucho no lo hacia. En ese instante, apareció Richard.

—¿De que hablan?—nos preguntó, sentándose en una silla a lado mío.

—De la señorita Andrey—dijo Harold—de cómo con unas cuantas frases, le dejo claramente, que no se le acercara.

—oh, si debo de admitir que Candice es un poco…. Especial, pero una vez que la conocen es un encanto.—dijo Richard.

—¿Y que fue lo que te dijo, Ed?

—Yo te cuento—intervino Vera—en resumidas cuentas, Ed desde el momento en que Rick los presentó coqueteó Con ella diciéndole "debo decir que, las fotos de los diarios no le hacen justicia a su belleza", y ella muy petulante le dijo "Gracias señor Rostand, eso es lo que todo mundo opina" y el muy bobo, no entendía las señales, y le dijo "llámame Ed"—en ese momento todos estaban riendo, menos yo—y ella le dijo "llámame Candice" , después ella preguntó por no se quien, y pidió un caballo, y este grandísimo idiota siguió coqueteándole, preguntándole si la podía acompañar, y ella, al parecer ya fastidiada de este bobo, le dijo "En otra ocasión será, Edmund".

Todos rieron a carcajadas, incluyendo a Edmund.

—Tarde o temprano caerá—fueron sus palabras.

—Lo dudo mucho, Ed—le dijo Rick—créeme que ha tenido infinidad de pretendientes, pero a ninguno a aceptado.

—Es muy antipática ¿no crees Rick?—dijo Vera con el ceño fruncido.

—No es eso, es que acaba de pasar por una perdida muy importante, y pues aun esta sensible por ello.

La platica cambió de tema, mientras yo seguía impaciente por volverla a ver, por una rara jugada del destino, después de ocho largos años, la volvería a ver, y precisamente, el día de su cumpleaños. Inesperadamente, apareció su mejor amiga, casi hermana, Annie Brighton. Conforme se iba acercando, reconoció de inmediato mi rostro, poniendo una cara de ansiedad y a la vez de sorpresa.

—Annie, querida, te quiero presentar a unos amigos míos—Rick hizo las presentaciones con vera, Harold y Ed, y cuando llegó mi turno.

—Y el es…—en ese momento, Rick se vio interrumpido por ella.

—Terry, que gusto volverte a ver—dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

—¿Se conocen?—preguntó sorprendido Rick.

—Si, nos conocimos en, el colegio san Pablo—dije.

—¡Vaya! Mira que pequeño es el mundo—dijo Rick—entonces, supongo que, conoces a Candice.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Terry ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Pudiste habérmela presentado desde hace mucho!—dijo Ed, yo solo lo ignoré.

—¿Y como has estado Annie?

—Muy bien.

—¿Y en donde está Archie?

—Esta en la villa de los Andrey, preparándola para la visita de la tía abuela y Albert.

—¿Y Susana… vino contigo?—preguntó.

—No—le respondí, al parecer, no sabían que, Susana y yo nos habíamos separado.

—Annie—dijo Rick—he decidido preparar una fiesta sorpresa para Candice, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—es una buena idea Richard, solo que no se como lo tome Candice.

—Espero que bien, ya que entre la sorpresa está la llegada de Albert y la tía abuela Elroy, y en esta sorpresa participó Archie, y seguramente no tardara en llegar con ellos.

—¡vaya! si que será una sorpresa para Candice, espero eso le logre levantar el animo.

—Oh por supuesto Annie—le dijo muy animado Rick—y he decidido que sea una fiesta blanca.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Annie no pudo ocultar la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, el cual era un reflejo del mío.

—¿Qué sucede Annie?—le preguntó Rick.

—es solo que… de verdad no creo que una fiesta blanca sea lo ideal para ella.

En ese momento, un automóvil llegó trayendo consigo a Archie, Albert, a la tía abuela Elroy y a un par de chiquillos de aproximadamente seis años de edad. Se acercaron a la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos, pude ver la sorpresa de Archie y Albert al verme ahí, Richard hizo las debidas presentaciones, contándoles la sorpresa planeada para Candy.

—Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que platicar—dijo Rick, dirigiéndose a Annie, Archie, Albert y a mí—así que Harold, Vera, Ed, que les parece si les muestro sus habitaciones, para que se preparen para la fiesta de esta tarde.

Se levantaron de la mesa dejándonos a los cuatro solos.

—¿Sabe ella que te encuentras aquí?—preguntó sin rodeos Archie.

—No, aun no—respondió Annie—no quiero ni imaginar como se pondrá—dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos.

—Esperemos que no empeore su estado anímico—dijo Archie, mientras abrazaba a Annie.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Candy?—pregunté.

—Lo que sucede es que…—empezó a decir Albert—ella esta pasando por un momento muy doloroso, ya que… hace aproximadamente un mes… murió la señorita pony.

Me dolía el pensar el como se sentía Candy, al perder a la mujer a la que consideró como su madre, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla, de reconfortarla…

—¿Y como se encuentra?—quería saber todo lo sucedido.

—A ratos bien, a ratos mal—dijo Archie—durante la semana posterior a la muerte de la señorita pony, se encerró en su habitación, se la pasó llorando todo ese tiempo, no comía, ni dormía, días mas tarde, regresó a su vida habitual, tratando de aparentar con los demás que se encontraba bien, pero por las noches, lloraba y lloraba—en ese momento se le quebró la voz, imaginaba lo mucho que sufrieron todos al verla de esa manera.

—Así que, el medico sugirió unas vacaciones, lejos de Chicago, y fue como aceptamos venir aquí, aunque, pareció ser peor, ya que, desde que llegamos no había salido para anda de su habitación, hasta hoy—finalizó Annie.

—Hay ocasiones en que—continuo diciendo Albert—nos preguntamos si realmente entendemos cuanto sufre, y tememos, que decida hacer una tontería.

—Y ahora, no sabemos que tanto afecte tu presencia su estado de ánimo—dijo seriamente Annie.

—No se preocupen—empecé a decir—que si es necesario me iré a la villa de mi padre—aunque esta resolución me dolía, ya que la quería ver aunque fuera un solo instante—iré a hablar con Rick.

—No Terry no es necesario—me dijo Albert—tarde o temprano se tendrían que volver a ver, solo que, tenemos que decirte unas cosas antes de que la veas o hables con ella, ya que ha cambiado mucho.

—Si lo se—en mi mente revoloteaban las imágenes de los diarios, en las cuales, lucía tan hermosa, pero a la vez, distante, era como si la Candy que conocí hubiera muerto—he visto sus fotografías en los diarios.

—No es solo físicamente—dijo Annie—también en su forma de ser, ya no queda nada de aquella pequeña pecosa traviesa y llena de vida.

—en pocas palabras, es la antitesis de Candy—finalicé.

—No lo pudiste describir mejor, Terry—dijo Archie—así que si no quieres que haga uso de su mordaz lengua, llámala Candice, el Candy, ha quedado sepultado.

—Pero…—dije aun sin creer lo que escuchaba—¿Cómo llegó a convertirse en eso?

—Es un misterio, que ni ella ni nadie, nos ha querido aclarar—dijo Albert—solo sabemos que sucedió poco después de que nos marchamos a atender los negocios de la familia, y a nuestro regreso, nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas al ver a Candy tan cambiada, por más que intentamos hablar con ella, simplemente no cedió.

En ese instante, a lo lejos, divise una escultural figura femenina, que se acercaba con movimientos lentos y gráciles, contorneando sus caderas de un lado a otro.

—Aquí viene—dijo Archie, mientras se dirigían miradas nerviosas que iban y venían de uno a otro.

Mas de cerca, pude ver el cambio que se suscitó en ella, lucia demasiado delgada, y esa delgadez, estrechó su cintura, enmarcando sus caderas y su busto, afinando también, su rostro, el cual traía maquillado, cubriendo sus hermosas pecas, enmarcando sus ojos con gruesas capas de rimel en las pestañas, y en sus labios, lucia aun el rojo escarlata de su lápiz labial, dándole un aire de sensualidad que iba acorde con sus movimientos felinos; llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga trenza, con la cual venia jugando, mientras se acercaba, cubrió parte de su rostro con una de sus manos, en un intento de protegerse de los rallos del sol y para poder divisar quienes se encontraban en la mesa del jardín, pude ver como analizó uno a uno los rostros hasta que se encontró con el mío, en ese instante paró su caminata, sacudiendo su cabeza, como si esta le hubiera hecho una mala jugada, así que se apresuró a llegar a la mesa, y justo cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver la sorpresa que cruzó su rostro, cambiándola rápidamente a indiferencia; en ese instante, un par de chiquillos salió a su encuentro.

—¡Tía Candy! ¡Tía Candy…ce—corrigieron al girarse y encontrase con mi mirada, ¿así que hasta los pequeños tenían prohibido llamarla Candy?

—Hola pequeños—dijo poniéndose a la altura de los niños, depositando un beso en sus mejillas— ¿Qué tal les fue en su viaje?

—Mira, te trajimos una sorpresa—dijeron arrastrándola hasta donde estábamos—trajimos al tío Albert y a la abuela Elroy. Y mira el es amigo, del señor Richard, se llama Terry.

Esbozó una media sonrisa, en mi dirección, mi corazón comenzó su loco palpitar al tenerla frente a mi, después de casi nueve años.

—Candy—murmuré sin poder decir nada más.

—No señor Terry, mi tía se llama Candice, Candy solo le podemos decir su familia—me dijo uno de los niños con el ceño fruncido. En es instante, Candy empezó a reír, extrañaba tanto el sonido de su risa, que no pude más que mirarla embobado.

—Gracias Stear por defenderme—le dijo al pequeño—efectivamente, llámame Candice, Terrence.

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Candy, ya que el tono frío con el que dijo mi nombre, no pasó desapercibido para nadie, hiriendo mi corazón.

—Candy…—dijo Albert en tono bajo, pero en ese momento, aparecieron los demás.

—Bueno, basta de platicas, tendrán todo el tiempo disponible para que recuerden viejos tiempos—dijo Rick—Candice, querida te tengo una sorpresa, así que, ve a tu recamara y arréglate querida, que hoy será un día muy especial.

—Muy bien, siempre y cuando no sigas insistiendo en que me case contigo Richard—dijo en un tono divertido y serio a la vez—todo será perfecto.

—No te preocupes querida, que ya e superado esa etapa obsesiva de mi vida, así que, mujeres, arréglense que hoy será un día muy especial.

—Si me disculpan—dijo Candy con una sonrisa, dando la media vuelta en dirección a la casa. Dejándome con tantas dudas, que necesitaban ser aclaradas.


	2. Chapter 2 Dulce desafio

_Hola a todos! Me da gusto saber la buena aceptacion que ha tenido mi fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo! espero este capitulo sea de su agrado!_

_Nota: en el pvo de terry las letras italicas son recuerdos.  
_

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Dulce desafío _**

Me recargué en la puerta de la habitación, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, las piernas aun las sentía temblar, seguía sin explicarme, como pude hablarle con tanta indiferencia. Tuve pesadillas acerca de este momento, deseándolo y temiéndolo al mismo tiempo. Pero la duda que me asaltaba era si el se encontraba aquí por accidente o si sabía que me encontraba aquí. Sobre mi cama, había un hermoso vestido blanco con el cuello halter en el cual tenia una aplicación simulando un abanico, y los hombros al descubierto, tenia bordadas lindas piedras preciosas simulando un cinturón, con un chal de fino encaje, y para finalizar mi atuendo, había unas hermosas zapatillas ligeramente puntiagudas, hechas de satín y con una tira de cristales finamente bordados, este tipo de trabajos solo los había visto en una casa de moda en París, y solo me atreví a comprar un par de abrigos y unos cuantos accesorios, ya que lo que ofrecían era un poco revolucionario para mi; y ahora Richard me había dado la sorpresa de haber comprado mi regalo en esa tienda. Me dirigí al baño, ya que realmente necesitaba un relajante baño en la tina. Había llegado el momento, era inevitable. Nos movíamos en los mismos círculos, ya que de un tiempo acá, los millonarios con los que salía, repentinamente, habían decidido invertir en el teatro, y por consecuencia, ellos se rozaban con el grupo actoral y tendríamos que encontrarnos tarde o temprano. Por mas que evité acudir a las funciones en las que el se presentaba a lo largo de este tiempo, dando excusas como dolores de cabeza, hasta inexplicables caídas, que resultaban muy poco convincentes.

Y repentinamente, resulta que me lo encuentro en el lugar menos esperado, aunque como ya sabia, Richard había decidió traer a un grupo de famosos actores de Broadway a Londres, pero nunca imaginé que entre ellos estaría Terry. Estaba dando los últimos toques de maquillaje a mi rostro, mientras contaba hasta mil, ya que estaba a escasos minutos de salir al encuentro con los invitados. Debía enfrentarme a lo inevitable, probar que podía hacerlo… a mi misma y a él… que ya no significaba nada en mi destino. Por el bien de su esposa, Susana. Mientras colocaba el adorno de pedrería y plumas en mi cabello que decidí recogerlo en un chongo alto, dos ligeros toques a mi puerta, me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante—dije mientras giraba mirándome al espejo.

—oh, Candy luces, espectacular—me dijo Annie.

—Tu también luces divina—ella llevaba un vestido blanco, mas recatado, tenia un ligero escote, con las mangas ligeramente caídas a la altura de los hombros, y llevaba un chal igual al mío—por lo que veo esta va a ser una "fiesta blanca"—dije con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

—Creo que no fue buena idea ¿verdad?.

—lo hecho, hecho esta y ya nada se puede hacer, así que ¿por que no terminamos con esto?—le dije mientras tomaba mi chal cubriéndome con el.

Caminamos el pasillo que nos llevaba directamente a la gran sala, todos estaban elegantemente vestidos de blanco, todo conversando, sentado en un sofá cerca del piano, se encontraba Terry, llevaba una camisa a medio abrir mostrando parte de su pecho, no usaba traje ni corbata como los demás. Por un breve instante, nuestras miradas se encontraron, mostrándome esa sonrisa de muchacho, diabólica, irresistible, que lograron hacer que olvidara mi enojo, que mi irritación desapareciera y mis preocupaciones se borraran. Esa sonrisa me hacía sentir tibia y mareada, y fue precisamente esa sonrisa la que había hecho que me enamorara de él. Por lo menos en su apariencia no había cambiado, sin duda seguía siendo el mismo hombre en muchos aspectos también. Este era un pensamiento que me llenó de amargura.

—Candice—dijo Richard cuando se percató de mi presencia—luces como una diosa del olimpo.

—Estoy segura que afrodita palidecería si te mirara—dijo galantemente Edmund.

De reojo, vi como Terry apretaba fuertemente el vaso que tenia en sus manos, ¿a caso estaba celoso?

—Hay que aceptar cuando existen mujeres realmente superiores a las demás—dijo vera.

—No digan esas cosas que harán que me sonroje—les dije a todos—y aquí nadie es superior a nadie, vera, tu eres igual de hermosa que yo—le dije con una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en ella.

—Que te parece Candice, si nos deleitas tocando una pieza en el piano—dijo Richard—hace mucho que no te veía tan animada, así que hay que aprovechar.

—Muy bien, solo díganme que desean que toque.

—Claro de luna—dijo Terry.

—Beethoven, muy buena elección—dijo Richard.

—Muy bien—dije y me dirigí al piano.

—no, claro de luna de Debussy—aclaró Terry.

—Excelente elección, ¿no crees Candice?—preguntó Richard. Esa melodía juré nunca más volverla a tocar. Así que, para no desairar a mi anfitrión, solo asentí con la cabeza, mirando los rostros de mi familia que sabían lo que significaba esa melodía para mí.

Mientras tocaba aquella melodía, recordé aquella primera vez que la toqué para la señorita pony, mi ejecución la conmovió hasta las lagrimas, diciéndome lo orgullosa que estaba de mi; sentí mis ojos húmedos ante aquellos recuerdos, pero lo mas doloroso fue, que mientras estaba agonizante, me pidió que tocara nuevamente para ella, esa melodía, que quería morir escuchándola, le cumplí su ultimo deseo, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, para verla morir, con una dulce sonrisa de satisfacción. Miré por le ventanal que ahora estaba mostrando los hermosos matices del crepúsculo, mientras terminaba mi interpretación.

—¡Hermoso!—dijo Vera—nunca había escuchado tocar esa melodía con tanto sentimiento.

—Gracias—dije mientras aclaraba mi garganta.

—Que les parece si pasamos a la mesa—dijo Richard. Mientras nos colocábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, resultó ser que, me encontraba justo frente a Terry, me miraba fijamente, impidiendo concéntrame en la platica que quería entablar Vera, solo pudiendo contestar con monosílabos. Finalmente, la comida que se convirtió en la más torturante de mi vida, llegó a su fin.

—Todo quedó delicioso, Richard, muchas gracias por esta maravillosa comida—le dije, educadamente.

—Candice, querida, no tienes nada que agradecer, es un placer complacerte.

Tomamos el té, en la terraza, la tía abuela Elroy, se disculpó, ya que se sentía agotada por el viaje, me senté lo más alejada de Terry, sentándome entre Vera y Edmund; mientras conversaba con ellos, me percaté de que eran unas personas realmente agradables, Vera acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años, me contó lo duro que fue para ella incursionar en el teatro, ya que de formar parte de los extras, ahora su carrera estaba despuntando, en esta su primera aparición en el elenco estelar. Edmund cumpliría veintiocho años, y el ya tenia una carrera mucho mas larga que la de Terry.

—¿Y cuales serán sus papeles?—les pregunté.

—Ed, será Banquo, y yo, Lady Macbeth—dijo Vera.

— Papel que originalmente era para la "grandiosa"—dijo Ed, entrecomillando los dedos, y en un tono sardónico—Susana Marlow, o Grandchester, como prefieras.

Por fin había escuchado hablar de Susana, al escuchar que era la señora Grandchester, un gran dolor se clavó en mi pecho.

—¡Calla, Ed!—dijo Vera muy molesta—esa… señora ni siquiera vale la pena ser mencionada.

Al parecer, a nadie le agradaba Susana, la curiosidad estaba haciendo que preguntara el por qué de esa antipatía hacia ella, pero, repentinamente, Richard nos interrumpió.

—¡Vaya! Creo que después de todo, no te desagrada el teatro, querida—dijo Richard—el principal motivo por el que quería que conocieras a mis amigos, era para que vieras que el teatro no era tan desagradable.

—Te he dicho que no me desagrada—empecé a decir—es solo que, cuando me has invitado a las obras en las que has invertido, simplemente, tenia otros compromisos—dije dulcemente, aunque en el fondo estaba mintiendo. Ya que las obras que Richard auspiciaba, eran precisamente, representadas por la compañía Standford, en cuanto supe esto, siempre pretextaba algo para no acompañarlo.

—Terry—lo llamó Richard—que te parece si como regalo de cumpleaños, le declamas algunos versos de Romeo y Julieta a Candice, ya que ella me ha dicho, es la obra que mas le gusta, aunque nunca me ha acompañado a verla. Y quien mejor que tu, que ha sido el mejor Romeo de todos los tiempos, para recitarle.

—Richard…no es…—dije, tratando de detenerlo.

—Muy bien—dijo Terry interrumpiéndome, y colocándose frente a mí, retándome con la mirada.

—_ "_ella está fuera del alcance de las flechas de Cupido, tiene el espíritu de Diana y bien armada de una castidad a toda prueba, vive sin lesión del feble infantil arco del amor. La que adoro no se deja importunar con amorosas propuestas, no consiente el encuentro de provocantes miradas ni abre su regazo al oro, seductor de los santos. ¡Oh! Ella es rica en belleza, pobre únicamente porque al morir mueren con ella sus encantos"

Los presentes, aplaudieron ante excelente actuación, mientras, Terry, inesperadamente tomó mi mano, depositando un fugaz beso en ella. Causando un hormigueo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Esa parte, parecía que Terry la había dicho a propósito.

—Pareciera como…—dijo Richard, como dudando lo que iba a decir—si hubieras encontrado las palabras para describir a esta hermosa diosa del olimpo, sin ofender, Candice.

—No te preocupes Richard, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

— ¿Que les parece si damos un recorrido por el laberinto?—dijo Richard—pero para que sea mas interesante, nos dividiremos en equipos, de tres personas.

—Muy bien, y los capitanes de los equipos serán las damas—dijo Albert—así que ellas elegirán su equipo.

—Yo elijo a—dijo Annie—Archie y Richard.

—Y yo a Harold—dijo Vera, esperando que pidiera a Terry—y a Albert.

¡No podía ser cierto! Ahora me encontraba con el adulador de Edmund, y con Terry, este si que seria el peor día de mi vida.

—¿Nos vamos, señorita?—dijo Edmund dándome el brazo, así que no me quedó mas remedio que tomarlo.

Inmediatamente, Edmund quiso hacer el papel de guía, solo para tenernos dando vueltas en un callejón sin salida; ya quería llegar al punto de encuentro, ya que no soportaba las miradas de Terry, y los galanteos de Edmund.

—¡Ya pasamos por este mismo lugar!—dije al borde de la histeria—saben que…me largo.

Caminé lo más rápido que me permitían mis zapatillas, mientras Edmund y Terry me venían pisando los talones, escuchando como venían discutiendo. Así que para caminar más rápido, me quité los tacones, sintiendo entre mis pies lo suave del pasto, hacia mucho que no hacia esto, por un instante, me sentí otra vez aquella chiquilla traviesa.

—Edmund—dije—necesito que me cargues para poder saber que dirección tomar.

—Yo lo haré—agregó rápidamente Terry.

—¿A caso escuchaste que te haya llamado, Terrence?—dije elevando una ceja, viendo como su rostro se contrajo de dolor al escucharme llamarlo una vez mas , Terrence, mi corazón se oprimió al ver esa expresión, pero era mejor hacerlo así, guardar las distancias, por el bien de Susana.

Edmund me colocó en sus hombros para que yo pudiera ver por encima de los enormes arbustos del laberinto, viendo a un par de vueltas, un mapa guía del laberinto.

—Bájame, vamos a ir hacia allá—dije señalando el camino de la derecha. Caminamos en total silencio, por parte de Terry y mía, ya que Edmund tomó el desplante que le hice a Terry, como una preferencia hacia él. Llegamos al mapa guía que nos indicaba en donde nos encontrábamos, así que rápidamente tracé en mi cabeza, el camino hacia el punto de encuentro. Mientras caminábamos, pude sentir que la noche empezaba a refrescar, causando que me tratara de envolverme con mi chal, cuando, repentinamente, Terry colocó su chaqueta en mis hombros, cubriéndome del frío, dejándome sin habla por su actitud.

—Gra…cias—articule en voz baja, recibiendo a cambio, solo un asentimiento de cabeza. Aprovechando que nadie me miraba, olí su chaqueta, era una suave mezcla de maderas, con un olor sutil de cítricos, envueltos en una estela de sándalo. Finalmente llegamos a donde se encontraban los demás.

—¡Por fin aparecen!—dijo Annie—estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos.

—Estuvimos dando vueltas y vueltas, hasta que finalmente, llegamos aquí—dije mientras me sentaba en la banca que se encontraba ahí, poniéndome mis zapatillas. ¿Qué les parece si ya nos vamos a la casa? Me muero de cansancio.

—Muy bien querida, pero no te puedes ir a la cama, sin recibir tu regalo, y que brindemos por ti—dijo Richard.

—Muy bien, andando—dijo Harold. Mientras los hombres iban conversando, Vera se acercó a hacernos compañía, a Annie y a mí. Platicamos de muchas cosas, hasta que Annie, se animó a preguntar, aquello que yo trataba de reprimir.

—Y si no es indiscreción, ¿en donde esta Susana? La esposa de Terry, ¿no es así?

—esa… señora—dijo torciendo la boca—esta descansando en la casa que tienen en Hampton Bay.

—Pero aquí también podía descansar ¿no?—dijo Annie.

—Pues si, solo que, Terry y ella están separados.

—No es posible… —dije sorprendida —¿Por qué se separaron?

—Porque por fin Terry se armó de valor y dejó a esa pequeña arpía, discúlpenme si es que ella es su amiga, pero eso no es mas que la verdad.

—No te preocupes Vera—dijo Annie—es mas, ni siquiera sabíamos que se habían casado.

Annie y yo, vimos en su rostro indecisión, es como si nos quisiera decir algo.

—En realidad… —dijo, mirando en dirección de los hombres—ellos no están casados, es lo que Susana le hace creer al resto de la gente—dijo en un susurro.

—¡Como es posible!—exclamé—pero si el prometió…

—Vaya, creo que ustedes también saben la historia que los unió—dijo Vera— una promesa estúpida, si me permiten decirlo…

En ese instante, nuestra plática fue interrumpida por Harold, quien le fue a preguntar unas cosas de la obra a Vera, pero antes de irse con él, Vera nos dijo:

—En otra oportunidad seguiremos hablando—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿De que hablas, vera?—preguntó Harold.

—Cosas de mujeres, querido—dijo guiñando un ojo en nuestra dirección, en señal de complicidad, a lo cual solo Annie y yo sonreímos.

—Candy, ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

—Annie, si el esta o no casado, es cosa que no me incumbe, además, yo le prometí a Susana hacerme a un lado.

—Pero Candy… —la interrumpí en ese momento.

—Pero nada Annie, así que hagamos de cuenta que no supimos nada.

Llegamos a la casa, en total silencio, en mi interior, habían surgido muchas dudas a partir de lo dicho por Vera, la duda que mas me estaba matando era el saber por que Terry no se casó con ella. A nuestro encuentro, acudieron los pequeños Stear y Anthony.

—¡Mami!Tía!—gritaron al unísono—en el comedor hay un delicioso pastel, miren, vamos—dijeron jalándonos la interior de la casa.

Todos nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa en la que se encontraba el pastel, se encendieron las velas y las apagué, todos aplaudieron. En ese momento, el mayordomo de la casa, empezó a ofrecernos copas de champagne.

—Pido un brindis por la señorita Candice—dijo Richard—que tenga una vida llena de prosperidad, pero sobre todo de amor ¡larga vida a Candice!

—¡Larga vida!—dijeron todos al unísono, elevando sus copas de champagne. Pude ver como Terry me dirigió una sonrisa, de esas que me robaban el aliento, así que rápidamente, desvié la mirada. La velada terminó con fuegos artificiales, que llenaban el cielo de múltiples chispas de colores, llenándome, por un instante, de felicidad.

_Pvo Terry _

—¿No te dije que era hermosa?—escuché decir a Edmund. Cuando Candy se marchó a su recamara.

—¿Así que ella es la hermosa dama que te robó el corazón, Rick?—dijo Harold.

—Y no solo a mi, si no a muchos otros, que darían todo lo que tienen por tener a esa hermosa mujer a su lado.

Una sensación inexplicable, empezaba a correr por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar estos comentarios, era una mezcla de rabia y deseos de golpearlos, ¿a caso estaba celoso? La conversación, para mi desgracia, cambió a otra dirección.

—¿Y como se encuentra Susana?—preguntó Rick.

—Muy bien—le respondí, secamente.

—Es una pena que no haya podido aceptar el papel—continuo diciendo Rick—cuando audicionó lo hizo tan bien, que pensamos no habría necesidad de hacer mas pruebas, ya que ella era la indicada, pero que desgracia que se haya enfermado.

—Si, que pena—dije en tono sarcástico. _Después de aquel fatídico accidente, y de la promesa de que estaría a su lado, Susana se acopló perfectamente a su prótesis, tanto, que parecía como si no hubiera perdido la pierna. Por ello fue que obtuvo varios papeles en obras importantes, pero a medida que su actitud de diva iba creciendo, sus llamados fueron disminuyendo considerablemente, al punto de amargarla y seguir echándome en cara que el descenso de su carrera no era más que culpa mía. Así que, varios productores amigos míos, le daban ocasionalmente papeles secundarios en las obras, cosa que a Susana no le agradaba pero que toleraba._

_Así, llegó el día en que Richard apareció como principal inversionista para las obras, desde el primer momento en que vio a Susana, la eligió para ser la actriz principal de las obras que el auspiciaría, y a mi como el actor principal. El trabajar a su lado era realmente fatigante, por no decir indeseable, a ratos estaba bien, a ratos estallaba contra todo y todos, principalmente, cuando me encontraba mirando la sección de sociales de los diarios, en las que aparecían fotos de Candy, totalmente cambiada, en un ambiente que a leguas se notaba no le agradaba estar, pero por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba ahí. _

_Y era entonces, cuando Susana me miraba observar las fotos con anhelo, que hacia estallar su furia, poniéndose al borde de la histeria._

_—¡espero se case con alguno de los millonarios que la cortejan, y así dejes de pensar en ella!—me dijo una ocasión, en uno de sus ataques—¡¿crees que ella se conformaría con un vulgar actor, pudiendo tener al hombre que ella quiera? ¡No sabes como la odio! ¡Ella lo tiene todo! ¡Hasta tu amor, que debería ser solo mío!_

Un vulgar actor, reí al recordar aquellas palabras; la sorpresa que se llevó el día que mi padre se presentó a buscarme.

_—¿Se encuentra el señor, Terrence Grandchester?—preguntó papá, precisamente a la madre de Susana, mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos ensayando._

_—¿Quién lo busca?—preguntó su madre, mirando las ropas finas con las que él vestía._

_—Su padre. El duque de Grandchester._

_Rápidamente, la señora Marlow, interrumpió los ensayos llamándome para anunciarme en privado que ahí se encontraba mi padre. Mientras me dirigía a mi camerino, que era en donde me estaba esperando, la señora Marlow me dijo muy molesta._

_—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras hijo de un duque?_

_—Usted lo ha dicho, "era" hijo de un conde._

_—Eso quiere decir que… si mi hija se casara contigo, ella se convertiría en ¡duquesa!—dijo en voz alta, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dije. _

_— ¿Qué no me escuchó? Al decidir ser actor, renuncié al titulo, así que no empiece a hacer planes, estaré a lado de su hija, pero nunca me casaré con ella._

_— ¿Qué no entiendes que es gracias a mi hija que sigues vivo? Si no hubiera sido por ella, tú estarías alimentado a los gusanos._

_— ¡preferiría eso, a seguir viviendo el infierno que vivo a lado de su hija!_

_Llegamos a mi camerino, al entrar vi a mi padre, me comentó que estaba aquí por algunos negocios que tenia que arreglar, y que decidió venir a visitarme, ya que, al parecer, tuvo un breve encuentro con mi madre, la cual le platicó todo lo ocurrido en estos años, principalmente, aquel accidente, en el que inicio mi desdicha. _

_—Solo espero reconsideres el volver a casa, hijo—dijo mi padre, después de una larga charla—ya que al ser mi primogénito te corresponde el titulo, y ya es hora de que empieces a familiarizarte con los negocios de la familia._

_—No padre, lo siento, pero eso no sucederá—en ese momento, Susana entró sin llamar a la puerta._

_—¡Oh, querido! Pero si aquí estas, el ensayo a terminado, así que vamos a casa—vaya si sabía actuar, ya que dirigió una mirada inocente y sorprendida en dirección de mi padre—Disculpa no sabia que estabas ocupado._

_—¿No me piensas presentar a la señorita, Terrence?—dijo mi padre._

_—Mi nombre es Susana Marlow—dijo Susana, adelantándose—prometida de Terry._

_—Es un placer señorita Marlow—dijo mi padre, mirándola de arriba abajo, en ese instante, tenia ganas de reír, ya que por fin Susana tenia una cucharada de su propia medicina—¿sabes hijo? Hace unos días, en una reunión social, encontré a la señorita amiga tuya del colegio san Pablo, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Candy, Candice White Andrey, de muy beuna familia, cabe destacar—dijo lanzando una mirada a Susana, haciendo con ella hincapié de a quien prefería el como mi prometida. Dejando a Susana, sin habla._

_—Hijo, solo te pido pienses lo que te e dicho, me despido, espero tener pronto noticias tuyas, señorita—dijo haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza—fue un placer. _

_—¿Con que hijo de un duque, eh?—estalló Susana, al salir mi padre—¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? _

_—Esas son cosas que no son de tu incumbencia—le dije, tranquilamente._

_—¡No solo basta con tener que soportar el que tu madre la prefiera a ella! ¡Sino que también tu padre la prefiere a ella!—dijo gritando._

_—No se a que te refieres—dije inocentemente, aunque en el fondo, sabia a lo que se refería, Susana era de las pocas personas que sabia sobre mi madre, pero esta al enterarse de la causa por la cual estaba a lado de Susana, no dejaba de hablar de Candy en presencia de ella, causa por la cual Susana dejó de acompañarme cada vez que visitaba a mamá._

_—¡Por favor Terry! ¿Qué crees que no me di cuenta la manera tan despectiva con la que me miraba tu padre, y la manera sutil en que recalcó que la prefería a ella?_

_En ese instante, reí a carcajadas. Dirigiéndome a la puerta._

_—¿Quién es el vulgar actor ahora?—le dije, al cerrar la puerta, al parecer un florero fue a dar a ella._

Mientras estaba sentado cerca del piano, sosteniendo un vaso con whisky, apareció ella. su vestido y las joyas le daban un toque de elegancia muy diferente a la Candy que yo conocí. La sorpresa y admiración se traslucían en las pupilas de todos los presentes que la recorrían de pies a cabeza. Cuantas veces soñé con verla vestida de blanco, entrando a al iglesia, mientras yo, la esperaba en el altar, esta imagen opacaba todos aquellos sueños, que terminaban convertidos en pesadillas, ya que cuando estaba apunto de tomar su mano, siempre, repentinamente, me hallaba solo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, le dirigí una sonrisa, por un breve instante me pareció ver en sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, anhelo y felicidad, para rápidamente ser endurecida.

—Candice—dijo Richard al verla entrar—luces como una diosa del olimpo.

—Estoy segura que afrodita palidecería si te mirara—le dijo galantemente Edmund.

Un sabor amargo inundó mi boca, provocando que apretara fuertemente el vaso de whiskey que tenia entre las manos, deseando golpear a ese par por hablarle de esa manera a "mi" Candy.

—Hay que aceptar cuando existen mujeres realmente superiores a las demás—le dijo vera, con una media sonrisa.

—No digan esas cosas que harán que me sonroje—les dijo a todos dirigiéndoles una sonrisa—y aquí nadie es superior a nadie, vera, tu eres igual de hermosa que yo—dijo amablemente Candy.

—Que te parece Candice, si nos deleitas tocando una pieza en el piano—dijo Richard—hace mucho que no te veía tan animada, así que hay que aprovechar.

—Muy bien, solo díganme que desean que toque—respondió. Rápidamente añadí:

—Claro de luna—dije seriamente, sin despegar mi mirada de ella.

—Beethoven, muy buena elección—dijo Richard.

—Muy bien—dijo pasando a mi lado hacia el piano, dejando una deliciosa estela de una mezcla exquisita entre cítricos y la dulzura de la vainilla, reforzando aun mas, la sensualidad que destilaba.

—no, claro de luna de Debussy—aclaré, ya que por alguna extraña razón, desde que había escuchado esa melodía, siempre traía a mi la nostalgia de haber dejado ir a Candy, el amor de mi vida.

—Excelente elección, ¿no crees Candice?—preguntó Richard. Pude ver como Candy se sorprendió al escuchar mi petición, y también me percaté de las miradas que se lanzaban Annie, Archie y Albert, eran unas miradas llenas de preocupación, la cual aminoró al ver como solo Candy asentía con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna.

Mientras tocaba aquella melodía, por mi ser corrió una gran tristeza, que nunca antes había sentido, mientras miraba su hermoso rostro de perfil, que miraba nostálgica los matices que el crepúsculo nos estaba mostrando.

—¡Hermoso!—dijo Vera con la voz entrecortada—nunca había escuchado tocar esa melodía con tanto sentimiento. Al parecer, no había sido el único que sintió esa tristeza, transmitida por Candy.

—Gracias—dijo Candy, aclarando su garganta.

—Que les parece si pasamos a la mesa—dijo Richard. Resultó ser que mi lugar estaba justamente frente al de ella, fui incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, causándole, al parecer incomodidad.

—Todo quedó delicioso, Richard, muchas gracias por esta maravillosa comida—dijo dirigiéndose a Richard, al terminar la comida..

—Candice, querida, no tienes nada que agradecer, es un placer complacerte.

Tomamos el té, en la terraza, se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de mi lado, sentándose entre vera y Ed, lo cual me causó disgusto, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en la platica que sosteníamos Rick, Albert y yo. Al verla platicar tan animadamente con ellos, Richard, se dirigió a ella:

—¡Vaya! Creo que después de todo, no te desagrada el teatro, querida—le dijo—el principal motivo por el que quería que conocieras a mis amigos, era para que vieras que el teatro no era tan desagradable.

—Te he dicho que no me desagrada—empezó a decir ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo—es solo que, cuando me has invitado a las obras en las que has invertido, simplemente, tenia otros compromisos—dijo dulcemente. En este momento, todo encajó para mí, ya que las obras que Richard auspiciaba, eran precisamente, representadas por la compañía Standford, en la cual Susana y yo trabajamos, seguramente no era que no le agradara el teatro, sino que, simplemente, no se quería cruzar con nosotros.

—Terry—me llamó Richard sacándome de mis pensamientos—que te parece si como regalo de cumpleaños, le declamas algunos versos de Romeo y Julieta a Candice, ya que ella me ha dicho, es la obra que mas le gusta, aunque nunca me ha acompañado a verla. Y quien mejor que tu, que ha sido el mejor Romeo de todos los tiempos, para recitarle.

—Richard…no es…—dijo Candy en un intento de detenerlo.

—Muy bien—agregué rápidamente, retándola con la mirada. Decidí recitar aquella parte que encajaba perfectamente, con la nueva Candy.

— _"ella está fuera del alcance de las flechas de Cupido, tiene el espíritu de Diana y bien armada de una castidad a toda prueba, vive sin lesión del feble infantil arco del amor. La que adoro no se deja importunar con amorosas propuestas, no consiente el encuentro de provocantes miradas ni abre su regazo al oro, seductor de los santos. ¡Oh! Ella es rica en belleza, pobre únicamente porque al morir mueren con ella sus encantos"_

Para su sorpresa, tomé su mano, depositando un beso en su palma, dejándola atónita.

—Pareciera como…—dijo Richard, como dudando lo que iba a decir—si hubieras encontrado las palabras para describir a esta hermosa diosa del olimpo, sin ofender, Candice.

—No te preocupes Richard, lo tomaré como un cumplido—le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras a mi, me dirigía una gélida mirada.

— ¿Que les parece si damos un recorrido por el laberinto?—dijo Richard—pero para que sea mas interesante, nos dividiremos en equipos, de tres personas.

—Muy bien, y los capitanes de los equipos serán las damas—agregó Albert—así que ellas elegirán su equipo.

—Yo elijo a—dijo Annie—Archie y Richard.

—Y yo a Harold—dijo Vera—y a Albert.

El destino si que era cruel, ahora tendría que soportar ver como Ed la cortejaba sin poder decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Nos vamos, señorita?—dijo Edmund ofreciéndole el brazo, viendo como ella lo tomaba.

Edmund quiso lucirse frente a Candy, así que el fue quien nos dirigió, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de adular a Candy, lo cual, la parecer la estaba molestando infinitamente.

—¡Ya pasamos por este mismo lugar!—dijo después de mucho tiempo Candy—saben que…me largo.

—¡Si no te hubieras querido creer muy listo, ahora no estaríamos en estos aprietos, Ed!—le dije muy molesto, viendo como Candy aceleraba el paso.

—¡Por dios Terry! No es para tanto, además, estoy a punto de saber el camino correcto—dijo Ed en un tono total de despreocupación.

Repentinamente, Candy se quitó sus zapatillas, apresurando el paso; y cuando por fin la alcanzamos se giró para encararnos.

—Edmund—dijo muy seria—necesito que me cargues para poder saber que dirección tomar.

—Yo lo haré—agregué rápidamente, no quería que Ed pusiera sus manos en ella.

—¿A caso escuchaste que te haya llamado, Terence?—dijo en un tono tan mordaz, que me cortó el aliento. Ed solo alzo los hombros, y la colocó en sus hombros para que ella pudiera ver por encima de los grandes arbustos.

—Bájame, vamos a ir hacia allá—dijo señalando el camino de la derecha. Guardé silencio todo el trayecto, mirando impotente, como Ed se regodeaba del desplante que me hizo Candy. Llegamos al mapa guía que nos indicaba en donde nos encontrábamos, Candy observaba atentamente el mapa guía, seguramente lo estaba memorizando para llevarnos al punto de reunión. Mientras caminábamos, pude ver como Candy trataba de cubrirse del frío con su chal, así que sin decir nada, le coloque mi chaqueta en sus hombros, viendo la sorpresa cruzar por su rostro.

—Gra…cias—articuló en voz baja. De reojo pude ver, como disimuladamente, olía mi chaqueta, una gran emoción recorrió todo mi ser, después de todo, no le rea tan indiferente como ella quería que yo pensara. Llegamos al encuentro de todos, los rostros mas preocupados eran los de Archie, Annie y Albert, pero al vernos llegar, se relajaron.

—¡Por fin aparecen!—dijo Annie—estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos.

—Estuvimos dando vueltas y vueltas, hasta que finalmente, llegamos aquí—dijo Candy con un tono de fastidio en la voz, sentándose en la banca mas cercana— ¿Qué les parece si ya nos vamos a la casa? Me muero de cansancio.

—Muy bien querida, pero no te puedes ir a la cama, sin recibir tu regalo, y que brindemos por ti—dijo Richard.

—Muy bien, andando—dijo Harold.

Caminamos rumbo a casa, Harold, Ed y yo, conversábamos de la obra, mientras Richard, Archie y Albert platicaban de negocios, Annie, Candy y Vera, estaban conversando, pero de vez en vez, me percaté de que Candy me miraba.

—Si me disculpan, voy a ver de que tanto habla mi futura esposa—dijo Harold. Se acercó a ellas, y miré como al parecer, habían hecho amistad.

Llegamos a la casa, viendo como tanto Annie y ella iban muy calladas, cada una en sus pensamientos.

—¡Mami!Tía!—gritaron los gemelos—en el comedor hay un delicioso pastel, miren, vamos—dijeron llevando a a su madre y a su tía al interior de la casa.

A pesar de estar rodeada de mucha gente, Candy parecía tan distante, sopló las velas de su pastel sin mucho entusiasmo, parecía como si ya estuviera cansada de estar fingiendo.

—Pido un brindis por la señorita Candice—dijo Richard—que tenga una vida llena de prosperidad, pero sobre todo de amor ¡larga vida a Candice!

—¡Larga vida!—expresamos al unísono, elevando nuestras copas de champagne. Dirigí una sonrisa en su dirección, a lo cual solo ella respondió mirando hacia otro lado. La velada terminó con fuegos artificiales, que llenaban el cielo de múltiples chispas de colores, por un breve instante, me pareció ver en su rostro aquella sonrisa que hizo me enamorara perdidamente de ella.

Calló la noche, y cada uno de nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, era tan frustrante el saberla tan cerca de mi, pero a la vez tan lejos; mientras intentaba dormir, recapitulé todos y cada unos de los momentos ocurridos en este día, desde el momento en que la vi caminar con ese aire petulante, el cual, la llenaba de un aura cargada de misterio y seguridad, que lejos de ahuyentar a los hombres, los atraía como abejas a la miel, ese aroma tan exquisito, que en conjunto con su arreglo, emanaban sensualidad.

Con todos esos atributos me preguntaba por que aun no se había casado, había y seguía siendo pretendida por muchos hombres, a lo largo de estos años, una vocecita ególatra en mi interior me decía que, ella no se había casado, porque aun me amaba. Por más que intentaba desechar ese pensamiento, simplemente no podía. Tenia que encontrar el momento indicado para hacer ese tipo de preguntas, cuando, repentinamente, un ligero ruido, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al asomarme por el ventanal, pude ver la silueta de Candy, recargada sobre el barandal de la terraza, estaba envuelta en una hermosa bata de seda rosa, respirando el aire fresco que movía sus largos cabellos dorados, exhaló un suspiro seguido de lo que al parecer era una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, al querer observar bien, moví la puerta del ventanal, haciendo que ella se girara, mirándome con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro, se veía tan indefensa, diferente a la Candy que mostraba al mundo.

—Terry—dijo en un suspiro, secando con el dorso de su mano aquella lagrima. Lentamente, me acerque a ella.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo, que espero haya sido de su agardo, antes de despedirme, quisiera agradecer:

_betty: me alegra saber que te gustó mi historia, y espero nos sigamos leyendo aunque lleguen esas fechas._

_lupita isais:amiga, es que la verdad que me considero medio dramatica, por eso la transformacion edl personaje, jeje, espero tener listo un capitulo semanal, y si no llega a ser asi, por lo menos quincenal. y por cierto, tu fic, me encanta!_

_MaiGrandchesterAndrewCornwell: mai, amiga! lo prometido es deuda, espero el capitulo te haya agradado, por cierto, ya te agregé a msi ceunats, apra estar en contacto! xoxo._

_fan30: me da gusto saber que te gusto el capitulo, y como le dije a lupita, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, siempre y cuando a mi ardillita de la imaginacion no le de por irse de vacaciones! jaja_

_Parnaso: gracias por las felicitaciones, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo._

_Melody: wow amiga! dejame decirte que eso fue lo que pensé para ir tejiendo esat historia, el como el dolor y la soledad pueden llevar a las personas a encerrarse en un castillo de cristal disfrazando y reprimiendo emociones, para evitar volver a ser heridas,asi que no te pierdas los capitulos!_

_Rosaura: garcias por las felciitaciones, espero leernos pronto._

Y como siempre, esparando sus reviews, que como saben aquellas personas que escriben fic´s, son el alimento de los escritores.

me despido, no sin antes desearles que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!

nos estamos leyendo! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 Revelando secretos

_Hola a todos! Aqui de nuevo con este tercer capitulo! lo hiba a publicar hoy por la noche pero me dije para que esperar si ya esta listo, espero sea de su agrado, gracias a todas y cada una de las perosnas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, y mas aun de dejar sus reviews que son tan importantes para mi. antes de pasar al capitulo, quisiera repsonder los reviews que me han enviado:_

_Lupita Isais: amiga, me da mucho gusto saber que te gustó el capitulo, y en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, dudo mucho que si mi adorado terry la hubiera elegido a ella en lugar de susana, ella tal vez no lo habria aceptado. _

_betty: gracias por tus deseos amiga,y efectivamente, la veraddera candy saldrá poco a poco a la luz, asi que mantente al pendiente amiga!_

_anjim: amiga! solo te puedo decir, lee el capitulo, jeje ya que tu deseo se hizo realidad! jeje_

_nathy: amiga aqueie sta al esperada actualizacion! jeje_

_nelly: amiga, espero de verdad leer tus reviews a lo largo de la historia vale? y con respecto a los dibujos de la historia, en eso ando amiga, ya les avisaré cuando los tenga lsitos para que me den su opinion._

_Galaxylam84: hay amiga, esas tambien fueron mis frases favoritas, y para el verso por suerte, lo encontré a la primera,que sino yo creo me hubeira atorado en esa parte jaja y espero tu comentario de este capitulo amiga._

_fan30: amiga! gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado._

_Zuci: gracias por las felicitaciones amiga, y mira que la inspiracion me ha llegado para nuestra buena suerte, y llevo algo adelantado del sigueinte capitulo!_

_Parnaso: gracias por tus bellas palabras, y al leerlas, me doy cuenta que he logrado mi proposito, de transportarnos a esta bella historia de amor que muchas de nosotras hubieramos deseado que la original hubiera termiando de otra forma, gracias amiga!_

_Mai: amigita! te lo prometi y te lo cumpli! jaja aqui tienes este capitulo que esta especailmente dedicado para ti! mi fan #1 jeje  
_

_

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Revelando secretos_**

Había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones, reencontrarme con Terry removió sentimientos que creía tener controlados, tenía tantas ganas de que me estrechara entre sus brazos… me dolía el tratarlo de esa manera tan indiferente, pero tenia que cumplir mi promesa, a pesar de saber que ya no vivía con Susana, en todo este tiempo, había creado en mi cabeza, una historia de amor entre él y Susana, convenciéndome de que el se había enamorado de ella y que eran muy pero muy felices. Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla al pensar en como hubiera sido mi vida a lado de Terry de no haber pasado aquel accidente. Escuché un sonido que me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones.

—Terry—dije con un tono de voz apenas audible, mi corazón palpitó como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, rápidamente, sequé mis lagrimas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Así que ahora si soy Terry?—dijo en un tono mordaz, con una media sonrisa, dejándome sin habla—responderé a tu pregunta, al ver que estabas aquí, decidí salir a conversar contigo, ya que no e tenido la oportunidad.

—¿Y de que quieres hablar?—dije, tratando de parecer indiferente, cuando en realidad, los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca me estaban matando.

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesita que se encontraba ahí, invitándome con un ademán de su mano, a que lo imitara.

—Gracias—le dije mientras me sentaba—he estado bien, y ¿tu?

—No me quejo—dijo alzando los hombros—días bien, días mal. ¿De verdad estas bien? Porque hace un instante, me pareció ver que estabas llorando.

—Creo que la vista te engañó—dije con una sonrisa fingida—no hay razón para llorar.

—¿Ni por la señorita pony?—me dijo en un susurro, esa pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, e hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

—La vida debe seguir, Terrence—dije casi estrangulándome.

—Pareces muy fría, muy refinada. Diferente de cómo yo te recordaba, Candy… ce—dijo esto con un dejo de burla.

¿Y que esperaba? El ayudar a la tía abuela Elroy era lo único que me quedaba. Después de la muerte de la señorita pony, intenté reponerme por el bien de mis amigos, sumergiéndome en proyectos para mitigar el dolor. Después, una noche, cuando estaba sola, decidí darme por vencida. Lloré y rabié durante días y noches interminables. No comí ni dormí, perdí diez kilos hasta que finalmente recuperé el control de mi vida. Así fue como acepté el tomar este descanso en la casa de Richard, pero el cambio no impedía que mi vida siguiera existiendo en un vacío casi tan frío como esta noche.

—¿Te molesta?—inquirí.

—No. Me intriga.

—Lamento tanto no seguir siendo aquella jovencita que conociste, Terrence, pero las personas no cambian, son las circunstancias las que te hacen ver diferente—dije en un tono indiferente, mirando el cielo estrellado.

—Tienes razón Candy—dijo muy pensativo—entonces, la pregunta correcta es ¿Cuáles fueron las circunstancias que te llevaron a esto?—dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, poniendo especial atención en la bata de fina seda.

—El agradecimiento a las personas que me cobijaron en su familia—le dije mirando como jugaba con un encendedor.

—No creo que Albert te haya pedido que te convirtieras en una dama de sociedad, sabes muy bien que lo único que le importa es que seas feliz.

—En eso tienes razón—le dije—pero alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de las cosas que desempeñaba la tía abuela, y quien mejor que yo como su heredera ¿no crees?

—Si eso es lo que piensas, luces realmente hermosa de blanco ¿lo sabias?—dijo cambiando el tema, tomándome por sorpresa con su comentario.

—Gra… cias—le dije sin poder evitar un sonrojo, lo cual provocó que riera estruendosamente.

—¿De que te ríes?—pregunté bastante molesta.

—De tus pecas, que se notan mas cuando te sonrojas, no se por que las cubres con maquillaje—dijo acariciando con sus dedos mis mejillas, acto que me tomó por sorpresa, causando aun mas mi sonrojo.

—¿No tienes nada que decir "señorita pecas"?

—Agh… ¡eres imposible Terry!—dije levantándome de mi lugar. Girándome para dirigirme a mi habitación.

—¿Candy?—me tomó la mano, evitando que me fuera. Reconocí un brillo oscuro en sus pupilas y mi corazón empezó a latir con nerviosismo.

Tenia la garganta seca y el silencio reinó a nuestro alrededor. Quise encontrar algo que decir, una broma, cualquier cosa que rompiera la tensión que nos rodeaba. Pero no hallé nada, solo los ojos de Terry, el silencio y el recuerdo de los tiempos felices que compartimos.

Él alzó las manos y tocó mi cabello, alisándolo. Quedé paralizada. Mantuve los brazos en mis costados, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, sin voluntad propia. Cerré los ojos, luchando contra emociones y deseos que amenazaban con sofocarme.

Era una locura quedarme aquí, y permitir que me tocara, más algo me impedía moverme y hablar. Me daba cuenta de eso, y sin embargo, no podía luchar contra lo que estaba sucediendo.

Terry acarició mis parpados, mis mejillas. Con el dedo trazó los contornos de mi boca. Después sentí su boca sobre la mía; no fue un beso en realidad, más bien una caricia leve, etérea, que agitó mis sentidos. Deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo y amarlo. Sin embargo, no lograba responder; mi boca no correspondió al beso, mis brazos no se movieron para abrazarlo.

—Candy—susurró contra mis labios. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de él, mirándome con una calidez que me envolvía por completo.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Escuché el latido de mi corazón. Un dolor agudo, hambriento, me sacudió. Me humedecí los labios, al sentir que perdía la capacidad de razonar. Rápidamente, me alejé de su lado.

—Lo… siento—dije con la voz entrecortada, zafándome del calor de sus brazos, metiéndome lo mas rápido posible en mi habitación, derramando lagrimas amargas, al saber, que nuestro amor nunca podría llegar a ser. Rocé mis labios con los dedos, aun los sentía palpitar por ese dulce beso robado, que a diferencia de aquel primero, hace varios veranos, despertando en mi, sensaciones nuevas, extrañas, que nunca antes sentí. Ni siquiera en las pocas ocasiones en las que mis pretendientes más atrevidos, me besaron, no pasaron de ser solo eso: un simple e inocente beso.

Muy de madrugada, concilié el sueño, un sueño intranquilo y lleno de agitaciones, como nunca antes lo había tenido. Después de aquel incidente, traté de evitar lo más posible a Terry, pero eso no evitaba que él se convirtiera en el protagonista de mis sueños. Una mañana, me despertaron los gritos de un par de vocecillas que conocía perfectamente.

—¡Despierta, tía!—al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte, empezaron a jalar las cobijas.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?—dije aun con la voz adormilada.

—Que nos vas a llevar de día de campo—dijo el pequeño Stear.

—¿Qué yo que?

—Hay tía por favor ¿si?—dijo Anthony con la mirada triste—es que nosotros les dijimos a nuestros padres que nos llevarías al lago de día de campo.

—Por favor, por favor, di que si ¿si?—continuó diciendo Stear, mirándome de una manera tan dulce que me conmovió el corazón, haciéndome imposible negarme.

—Esta bien, mis pequeños, solo dejen que me de un baño ¿están de acuerdo?

—¡Muy bien tía! ¡Nos vamos a ir de día de campo! ¡Nos vamos a ir de día de campo!—gritaban y saltaban por toda la habitación.

—Si quieren que salgamos pronto, vayan a la cocina a pedir la canasta con las cosas para nuestro día de campo—y diciéndoles esto, salieron corriendo. Me bañé y arreglé lo mas rápido posible, poniéndome ropa y zapatos cómodos para la caminata al lago. Al salir, me encontré con la noticia de que los hombres habían salido a montar, a excepción de Albert y Archie, quienes llevaron a la tía abuela a nuestra villa, ya que no se sentía muy a gusto en una casa que no fuera la suya. Así los pequeños y yo, resolvimos que debíamos invitar a Annie y a Vera a nuestro día de campo.

—¿Desean que el cochero las acerque al lago?—nos dijo my amablemente, Marian, el ama de llaves.

—No creo que sea necesario, el lago está a unos quince minutos caminando, así que no hay problema—le dije. Caminamos por el sendereo que llevaba al lago, admirando el verde follaje de los árboles, los pequeños iban jugando delante de nosotras, mientras Annie y Vera platicaban, yo solo las escuchaba.

—¿Y cuando te casas?—le preguntó Annie a Vera.

—En cuanto terminemos la temporada que tenemos aquí regresamos de inmediato a nueva York, y nos casamos—dijo Vera muy emocionada—hubiera sido antes, pero como me eligieron de ultimo momento para el papel, entre los ensayos, y las pruebas de vestuario, ya no tuve tiempo de organizar los preparativos de la boda.

—Así que te eligieron de último momento—dijo Annie, muy inocentemente, pero sabía a donde quería llegar con esos comentarios.

—Si, originalmente, la suplente de Susana, era Karen Kleiss, pero como aun no terminaba la temporada de una obra, no pudo, así que me eligieron a mí.

—Y, ¿Cómo esta Susana?—dijo Annie, sin rodeos.

—No lo se—dijo Vera alzando los hombros—la ultima vez que la vi, fue hace aproximadamente dos meses, en los ensayos, pero repentinamente, dijo que no quería actuar en la obra, y que se tomaría unas vacaciones.

—¿No es de tu agrado verdad?—continuo diciendo Annie.

—Como les dije aquella noche, no se como Susana se valora tan poco para conformarse con solo tener el cuerpo de Terry, ya que su espíritu y corazón están, con otra mujer.

Al escuchar esto, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Llegamos al lago, y mientras acomodábamos las cosas, Annie simplemente, no quitaba el dedo del renglón, y seguía con su cuestionario.

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿Susana sabe que no la ama?

—Así es—le respondió vera—desde que los conozco, siempre Susana le recordaba a "ella", porque nunca hemos sabido su nombre, solo escuchábamos las discusiones, en las que Susana le gritaba que esperaba que por fin "ella" se casara con alguno de sus pretendientes millonarios, que "ella" nunca lo amó, que porque miraba esos recortes donde estaba "ella", la cuestión es, que Susana en lugar de intentar ganarse el amor de Terry, siempre se la pasaba recordándole la existencia de "ella".

—Hace algunos años—continuó diciendo vera—todo parecía indicar que Susana había recapacitado, y que por fin, le daría su libertad, pero repentinamente, apareció el padre de Terry, que supongo saben quien es.

—El duque de Grandchester—dije automáticamente, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que salimos de la casa.

—Así es—continuó—para la mala suerte de Terry, quien lo recibió fue la madre de Susana, al avisarle a Terry, la señora se acercó a Susana a murmurarle algo al oído, tras lo cual, ella salió hecha una furia al camerino de Terry. Y desde entonces, madre e hija no dejan de presionar a Terry para que por fin se casen, formalmente, claro, porque como ya saben, ella le ha hecho creer a la mayoría de la gente, que están casados, y como no creerlo, si viven en la misma casa, pero he de decirles que no en la misma habitación.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que en este momento están separados?—preguntó Annie.

—El motivo de la separación no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que Terry no piensa caer mas en sus jueguitos.

En ese momento, los pequeños dijeron que ya tenían hambre, así los cinco comimos dando por finalizada la platica, Annie le preguntó de otras cosas, para hacer el cambio muy sutil e imperceptible, mientras millones de preguntas revoloteaban en mi mente. Hablamos de su boda, ella nos hizo preguntas acerca de cómo conocimos a Terry, y comparó el cambio de aquel muchachito engreído y obstinado con el nuevo Terry.

—Terry parece recuperar la vida en el escenario—dijo Vera—me es difícil concebirlo como lo describen, solo se concentra en los libretos de las obras, no niego que se da sus escapadas a los bares, pero solo lo hace para llegar lo mas tarde posible al departamento que compartía con ese par de arpías, solo una vez, me pareció verlo, volver a al vida, por así decirlo.

_Flash back_

_Nos encontrábamos ensayando la obra de Antonio y Cleopatra, que seria estrenada un día antes de navidad, así que nos encontrábamos trabajando a marchas forzadas, ya que faltaba una semana del estreno, estábamos tomando un descanso después de haber estado toda la mañana ensayando, en ese instante, entró Karen, con una sonrisa de aquellas que solo hace cuando tiene algo planeado para molestar a Susana._

—_Terry—dijo Karen—¿a que no sabes con quien vi a tu madre tomando un café? _

—_no lo se Karen, dímelo tu—dijo Terry, sin mirarla, ya que sabia que solo lo hacía por molestar a Susana._

—_te contaré como sucedió—dijo Karen, sentándose en una silla cercana—sucede que, estaba haciendo unas compras en el centro comercial, al pasar por la cafetería del gran almacén, me encuentro a tu madre con… ella—dijo esbozando una sonrisa al ver que logró la atención de Terry, mientras los demás mirábamos la cara de sorpresa de Susana, quien había entendido a quien se refería Karen—y déjame decirte que las fotos de los diarios no le hacen justicia alguna, ya que en persona luce mucho mejor…_

_Karen no terminó la conversación, ya que Terry, con un brillo en la mirada, que casi nunca veíamos, le preguntó urgentemente:_

—_¿En donde fue eso?_

—_Ya te dije que en el almacén que está a dos cuadras de aquí—para ese instante, Terry tomó rápidamente su abrigo, y se dirigió a la salida, a lo cual solo Karen gritó—si te apuras tal vez la encuentres._

—_No tenías por que decirle eso a Terry—le gritó Susana—eres una… una… maldita arpía._

—_Aquí la única arpía eres tu Susana—dijo Karen elevando una ceja y dirigiéndole una media sonrisa burlona—ya que sabes muy bien que el la ama, y por ti no siente mas que lastima—dijo esto ultimo gritándoselo en la cara._

—_Solo por que ella es tu amiga la defiendes—dijo Susana casi llorando…_

—Y así inició una acalorada discusión, entre Karen y Susana, y cada vez que puede, Karen hace lo posible por dejarle claro que Terry no la ama.

Recordaba muy bien ese día, fue hace mas de tres años, yo había acompañado Albert y a la tía abuela a un viaje de negocios en nueva York, antes de dirigirme a las oficinas Andrey decidí ir de compras a la enorme tienda departamental a elegir los regalos para los pequeños del hogar de pony, repentinamente, se acercó a mi la madre de Terry. Me invitó a acompañarla a tomar un café, así que accedí, mientras charlábamos, se acercó a nosotras Karen, quien me saludó efusivamente, para después, comentar muy sutilmente, que se dirigía a un ensayo, y que saludaría a Terry de mi parte; ante el temor de que Terry se apareciera, salí casi corriendo del almacén.

—Oh, ya es tardísimo—dijo Annie—hay que recoger las cosas antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Recogimos las cosas, lo más rápido posible, y emprendimos nuestra caminata de regreso.

—Y tu Candice ¿Por qué aun no te has casado?—me preguntó repentinamente Vera.

—Puedes llamarme Candy—le dije con una sonrisa—pero solo en privado ¿esta bien?—terminé de decirle, haciéndole un guiño—y para serte sincera Vera, no lo pienso hacer.

—¿Sabes? Yo pensaba igual que tu, pero sucedió que, conocí a Hal, y me enamoré loca y perdidamente de él, tal vez eso es lo que necesitas enamorarte Candy.

Solo esbocé una media sonrisa; la realidad era, que yo estaba loca y profundamente enamorada.

En ese momento, se escuchó el cabalgar de un caballo. Eran Richard y los demás, pude ver el rostro de Terry que me miraba intensamente, mi corazón palpitó rápidamente al recordar lo sucedido en la noche, mientras en mi mente me preguntaba que haría ahora que sabía la verdad, ¿Sería capaz de luchar por Terry?

—Así que aquí están—dijo Richard.

—Y estamos sanas y salvas—le respondió Vera.

—¿Quieren que las llevemos, hermosas damas?—dijo Edmund.

—No, gracias—dijo Annie amablemente.

—¿Y tu Candice?—me preguntó Edmund, mientras de reojo vi como Terry agarraba fuertemente las riendas del caballo.

—Muy amable de tu parte, pero agradecería que, llevaras a uno de mis sobrinos—le dije mostrando una sonrisa.

—Y yo me llevaré al otro pequeño—dijo Richard, subiendo a Stear a su caballo.

—Annie, Candy—dijo Vera—me disculparan por no acompañarlas en la caminata pero yo estoy muerta—y se subió al caballo con Harold.

—Terry, cuida de las damas Andrey—le dijo Richard, y todos emprendieron la cabalgata hacia la casa, dejándonos a Annie, Terry y a mi, solos. Se extendió un silencio por parte de los tres, hasta que finalmente Annie habló.

—Pensándolo bien, Terry ¿serias tan amable de prestarme tu caballo?

—Pero, Annie—dije nerviosamente, ya que si Terry accedía, me quedaría sola con él.

—Esta bien—respondió Terry, bajándose del caballo, e inmediatamente, Annie subió en el.

—Annie—dije en un murmullo.

—Lo siento Candy, pero creo que tienen que hablar—dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—Gracias señora Cornwell, le debo una—dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa, a la cual, Annie solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, jalando las riendas del caballo, mientras yo miraba como se alejaba. Caminamos en silencio, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que preguntarle…

—Candy—empezó a decir Terry —¿Por qué me evades?

—No se… a que… te refieres—respondí nerviosa.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Candy, desde aquella noche, en la que te besé—dijo mientras me miraba intensamente, logrando que enrojeciera hasta la punta de los cabellos—evitas tener cualquier tipo de roce conmigo.

—Porque… —dije nerviosamente, no sabia por donde empezar—porque eres un hombre… casado—dije en un murmullo, yo sabia que no era así, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

—En eso te equivocas—dijo levantando mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos—nunca me casé con Susana.

—¿De verdad?—le pregunté en un murmullo.

—Te lo juro, ¿Y no me vas a preguntar por que?—dio mientras me mostraba una media sonrisa, de esas que hacían que me quedara sin aliento.

— ¿Por qué?—sonreí al seguirle el juego.

—Porque solo hay una mujer en todo el universo, con la cual, compartiría el resto de mi vida, y a la que amaré hasta el ultimo de mis días, y cuando ese día llegue, moriré con su nombre en mis labios—dijo mirándome fijamente, mientras lagrimas de felicidad corrían por mi rostro, era la primera vez que escuchaba decir que me amaba—y su nombre es… Candice White Andrey, mi Tarzán pecosa, mi señorita pecas, la más hermosa Julieta que ha existido… mi dulce Candy—tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, fundiendo sus labios con los míos en un beso, que inició como una suave y dulce caricia para mis sentidos, nuestros labios, amoldándose perfectamente, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, lentamente, su lengua tocó la punta de la mía, iniciando así el dulce juego del amor, enviando por todo mi cuerpo, oleadas de sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para mi. Tenía la boca entre abierta y jadeaba, cuando nos separamos.

—Es aquí cuando debemos detenernos—susurró con la voz ronca.

—Por… —pregunté con una mueca, ya que la repentina separación me dejó un poco de insatisfacción.

—Porque si seguimos besándonos—dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, permaneciendo a escasos centímetros del mío, nuestros labios casi se podían tocar—no podré detenerme, mi pequeña pecosa.

—Ah—Lo miré con la duda en mi rostro, hasta que finalmente, lo obvio resonó en mi mente, causando que me sonrojara—oh… ya entiendo—dije un poco nerviosa. A lo cual el solo respondió con una gran carcajada, a la cual, me uní.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y como regalito les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo llevará como titulo "una fiesta para dos"_

_que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!_

_nos estamos leyendo! xoxo  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Una fiesta para dos

_hola a todas las candy fans! aqui ando de regreso con la actualizacion, que esta recien terminada, jejeje_

_gracias, gracias muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me agrada saber que mi historia está siendo de su agrado._

_Estrella, Forever sailor moon, nathy, the pecosita87, Nelly, MagaCafi, Lupita Isais, Rakel, Parnaso, Karina Granchester, oly, epag18, gracias por las buenas vibras y comentarios hacia mi fic, muchas muchas gracias! espero seguir contando con su apoyo!_

_mai, amiga! garcias por todo el apoyo y la amistad que me has brindado! xoxo_

_les deseo una muy pero muy feliz navidad, en compañia de todos sus seres queridos, que la buena vibra los inunde!_

_espero sus reviews! ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de cirticas, siempre y cuando sean sin el afan de ofender ok?_

_ahora si, dsifruten de este, mi regalo de navidad! xoxo_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_Una fiesta para dos_**

De mutuo acuerdo, acordamos no decir nada de nuestra relación hasta que nos encontráramos en los estados unidos, para que allí, Terry pidiera mi mano formalmente; ante los demás, seguíamos nuestro trato de nulo contacto, para evitar levantar sospechas. Pero la primera persona en saberlo, fue Annie, ya que gracias a ella fue que ocurrió todo. Así que esa noche, mientras me cepillaba el cabello para irme a dormir, entró a mi habitación.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿A que te refieres?—dije, haciéndome la inocente.

—Hay Candy, por favor, dime ¿hablaron?—me inspeccionó con la mirada, para inmediatamente añadir:

—¡Se reconciliaron!—dijo muy feliz.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes, Annie? ¡si no te he dicho nada!—le dije bastante sorprendida.

—Es por ese brillo que tienes en la mirada, es como… si hubieras recuperado la vida, Candy.

—¿De verdad se nota?—dije estudiándome frente al espejo, pude ver el atisbo de un leve rubor en mis mejillas, dándole una vitalidad que hace mucho no veía, y mi mirada… se veía… radiante, llena de vida, feliz… era como si fuera un reflejo de cómo me sentía en el interior.

—Bastante, Candy, y no dudo que los demás empiecen a darse cuenta de ese brillo especial en tu mirada.

—Ya veré como me las ingenio para que no lo noten.

—Por favor Candy, cuéntame, que pasó, como fue la reconciliación—dijo Annie haciendo un puchero—porque por un instante, cuando llegaron, pensé que mi táctica no había funcionado, ya que venían como un par de desconocidos, ¡pero tu mirada te delató!

—Esta bien Annie—dije riendo como hace mucho no lo hacia—te lo contaré, después de que te marchaste, caminábamos en silencio, hasta que, me pregunto porque lo evadía, y yo me estaba haciendo la desentendida, hasta que, me dijo que ¡me amaba!—no pude ocultar la emoción.

—¿Y después, que pasó?

—Pues… me besó—dije sin poder evitar un sonrojo.

—Hay Candy, me siento tan feliz por ti—dijo Annie—pero, ¿Por qué lo ocultan?

—Dijimos que, lo haríamos saber, hasta que regresemos a los estados unidos, ya que Terry quiere que su madre este presente.

—Por fin Candy, tendrás la felicidad que mereces—dijo abrazándome fuertemente—me despido porque ese par de traviesos están haciendo de las suyas y ya llegó la hora de dormir. Que pases buena noche Candy.

—Igualmente Annie.

No pude conciliar el sueño, debido a tantas emociones vividas el día de hoy, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido, escuché un ligero golpeteo en la ventana de mi habitación, rápidamente, me puse mi bata y miré por una abertura de la cortina, y cual seria mi sorpresa, al ver a Terry; abrí lentamente la ventana, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunté en un murmullo.

—Vine a darte el beso de buenas noches—dijo con una gran sonrisa, y un guiño.

—Pensé que ya me lo habías dado—le dije sonriéndole, recordando aquel beso que nos dimos antes de llegar a casa.

—No mi Tarzán pecosa—dijo tocándome la nariz con su dedo—ese fue nuestro primer beso.

—Si mal no recuerdo—empecé a decir—nuestro primer beso fue hace muchos años, hace aproximadamente, diez años.

—Bueno, ese no cuenta, porque me abofeteaste.

—Te lo merecías por atrevido. Además, esta el que me diste aquella primera noche que pasaste aquí.

—Ese tampoco cuenta, porque saliste huyendo.

—¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, verdad?—le dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Como siempre, futura señora Grandchester—dijo acercándose lentamente, y besándome, causando que mi pulso acelerara locamente, despegó muy poco sus labios, podía sentir su aliento rozando los míos, mientras hablaba—podría pasarme toda la vida besándote, y nunca me aburriría.

Y volvió a besarme, al inicio con dulzura, para poco a poco, besarme con pasión, dejándome dominar por esas sensaciones nuevas que recorrían todo mi ser, que iban creciendo conforme Terry recorría con sus manos mi espalda, al llegar a mi cintura, me acercó aun más hacia él, causando una nueva oleada de agitación, mientras yo recorría con las yemas de mis dedos, lo ancho de sus hombros, entrelazando mis dedos en su nuca, repentinamente, se escuchó un ligero ruido, provocando que nos separamos abruptamente.

— ¿Qué habrá sido eso?—pregunté casi sin aliento.

—Tal vez, algún animal.

—Creo que…—empecé a decir—es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

—Por favor, quédate un poco más—dijo volviéndome a abrazar—pasé mucho tiempo conformándome con ver solo tus fotografías en los periódicos, y ahora que estas a mi lado tengo que contenerme para poder tenerte así—me estrechó más.

—Muy bien—lo abracé de la cintura— ¿Y que propones que hagamos?

—Empecemos por…—comenzó a decir mientras nos sentábamos en la escalinata que daba al jardín—cuéntame ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en esto?

—Es una larga historia—dije en un suspiro.

—Y yo tengo todo el tiempo, para escucharla.

—Muy bien, empecemos por lo sucedido después de enterarme de que Albert y el tío abuelo William, eran la misma persona.

—Continua.

—Sucedió que, había llegado la hora de que tenia que empezar a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, a su vez, que Archie le pidió matrimonio a Annie, ya que tenía que ir a hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre en Francia. Visitaba el hogar de pony, y en ocasiones, a la tía abuela Elroy, y por extraño que parezca, entre nosotras fue creciendo una gran amistad y cariño, ya que ella había aprendido a respetar mi forma de ver la vida, a la vez, que decía sentirse un poco identificada con mi manera de ser.

—Ella y tú ¿parecidas?

—Por extraño que parezca así es, ella sacrificó muchas cosas por el bienestar de los demás. Así llegó la gran epidemia, trabajé como nunca antes lo había hecho, viendo morir a muchas personas de cualquier clase social, desde pequeñas criaturas, hasta ancianos, fue muy duro ver todo eso—sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquello—finalmente, lo peor pasó, dejando solo casos aislados y ocasionales, y por extraño que parezca, enfermé justamente cuando ya había pasado lo peor.

—Quieres decir que…—no lo dejé continuar.

—Enfermé, y gravemente, tanto que el hospital se comunicó a la mansión Andrey para comunicarles lo que me estaba sucediendo, la tía abuela fue por mi al hospital, en un momento de lucidez, le imploré que no le comunicara nada a nadie, hasta que sucediera lo inevitable—aclaré mi garganta, sintiendo como Terry me abrazaba mas fuerte—en esos momentos, me sentí más sola que nunca, la fiebre no cesaba, entre sueños podía escuchar a los doctores decirle a la tía abuela Elroy que no había remedio, que lo mejor era resignarse, ella les decía que hicieran lo posible por salvarme—guardé silencio para limpiarme una lagrima que sentí resbalar—fue entonces, que decidí luchar con las ocas fuerzas que me quedaban para recuperarme, y sucedió el milagro, en mi convalecencia, le hice jurarme a la tía abuela, que absolutamente nadie, se enteraría por lo que pasé. Una vez recuperada, tomé la decisión de "refinarme" para ser una dama de sociedad. Antes de tomar esas clases, la tía abuela una y otra vez intentó persuadirme de mi decisión, pero ya sabes que cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay poder humano que haga que desista—dije con una media sonrisa.

—En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo—dijo sonriéndome de la misma manera.

—Fue mucho lo que me enseñaron—continué diciendo en tono ausente—desde los buenos vinos que debían acompañar a cada plato y no solo la selección de un buen menú, sino como preparar comidas de acuerdo a las normas mas rígidas. Puedo distinguir los mejores cubiertos, las más finas copas de cristal, con una sola mirada; preparar adornos florales como una profesional—le sonreí con ironía—estudié las bolsas de valores, aprendí a valuar joyas y obras de arte. Después, fue lo de la moda. Puedo diferenciar de un solo vistazo un Vionnet de un Patou y distinguir a Chanel de Schiaparelli a veinte pasos. Ah, y ahí no acabó todo. Es terriblemente importante conservar y mantener el cuerpo hermoso, desde la coronilla de la cabeza hasta los pies. Ejercicios, masaje, sauna, deportes, solo lo mas escogido y digno de una dama, como son los ejercicios aeróbicos, tenis y, por supuesto, montar a caballo. Nada que me hiciera sudar demasiado y echara a perder el maquillaje o pudiera despeinarme. Además, de dominar perfectamente el idioma francés—finalicé.

—Y terminaste hecha el modelo perfecto para una gran esposa de un millonario—dijo con ironía.

—Nunca he pensado en casarme, lo que hice fue, para ayudar a la tía abuela con los deberes como la segunda al mando de la familia Andrey. Lugar que tarde o temprano tendría que ocupar.

—Y ¿se puede saber por que nunca habías querido casarte?

—Porque hace mucho tiempo me imaginé pasar el resto de mi vida en la compañía del hombre que más e amado en mi vida—dije mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Y se puede saber quien es el hombre afortunado?

—Mmm...—dije colocando el dedo índice en mi barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando—es un hombre que conocí hace mucho tiempo, cuando viajaba rumbo a Inglaterra, debo confesar que en un principio me chocaba, con sus aires de aristócrata arrogante y petulante, pero poco a poco sin planearlo, sucedió que, me enamoré de él, y aunque el nunca haya expresado su amor con palabras, lo hizo con hechos. Y su nombre es Terrence Greum Grandchester.

— ¡No sabes la alegría que me da escuchar esto!—dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte—la sorpresa que me llevé al ver aquellas fotos en los periódicos en los que lucias tan refinada, rodeada de un aura de… frivolidad, sabia que algo o alguien te había obligado a ser de esa manera, cada vez que me encontraba a Albert, le preguntaba el por que de ese cambio, cosa que el tampoco se explicaba. Lo mucho que sufría cada vez que aparecía una foto tuya acompañada de algún pretendiente con la intención de desposarte; mi tormento acrecentaba con los reclamos de Susana, que no hacía mas que torturarme diciéndome que ojala y te casaras, que tu eras demasiado para "un vulgar actor" como yo—dijo con una sonrisa irónica—pero la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que mi padre era "el honorable" duque de Grandchester.

—Eso ya lo se.

—Pero, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?—preguntó bastante confundido.

—Espero y no te enojes, pero Vera nos platicó algunas cosas—vi una gran sorpresa en su rostro—que ayudaron a que accediera a platicar contigo.

—No se si matarla o estarle agradecido—dijo en un tono melodramático.

—Yo diría que agradecido—rocé levemente su mejilla, al sentir el contacto, el volteó el rostro, depositando un beso en mi palma.

—Sus deseos son ordenes para mi—hizo una reverencia.

—Siendo así, creo que he hablado demasiado de mí, así que, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que has hecho en todo este tiempo?—dije tratando de esconder un bostezo.

—Creo que eso será otro día—dijo acariciando mi mejilla, mientras en su mirada podía observar un gran amor y devoción dirigidos a mi, provocando que mi corazón saltara de alegría—ahora, descansa mi dulce Candy.

Depositó un dulce beso en mis labios, acompañándome a la gran ventana que daba a mí recamara. Una vez dentro de ella, no podía dejar de sentir mi corazón que latía desenfrenadamente, haciendo eco de la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos. Me metí a la cama, conciliando el sueño inmediatamente.

_Pvo Terry_

No podía describir la felicidad que me embargaba, el saber que Candy, mi Candy, me seguía amando, en esta noche habían pasado tantas cosas, desde lo repentino de nuestra reconciliación, hasta de las cosas que la llevaron a convertirse en "la dama de sociedad". Mi corazón sufrió un colapso al saber la agonía que pasó Candy al saberse cerca de la muerte. El solo hecho de imaginar este mundo sin Candy, era simplemente inconcebible. Tantas cosas me sucedían cuando estaba a su lado, a diferencia de aquellas experiencias en las que solo predominaba el deseo de satisfacer una necesidad; con ella era el deseo de estar por siempre a su lado, de protegerla, ya que a pesar de la fortaleza que quería mostrar ante el mundo, en el fondo poseía un gran fragilidad. Por eso es que aquella vez, hace muchos años, le envié solo el boleto para que fuera a nueva York, esperando que ella entendiera el mensaje, ya que siempre e sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Precisamente esa fue la razón que me llevó a comprar este relicario, desde el momento en que lo había visto, sabia que era perfecto para ella, esa era la manera de pedirle matrimonio, sabía que esa no era la manera convencional, pero en nuestra relación, nada lo era. No había tenido el valor de dárselo aquella ocasión, en nuestra despedida, ya que sabía que eso solo la lastimaría más. Pero gracias al cielo, había llegado el momento de entregárselo. Imaginando su bello rostro, dormí con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente, Annie de forma discreta me entregó una nota de Candy en la que decía que esta misma tarde se marcharía a la villa Andrey, pero que de ahora en adelante nuestras citas serian a orillas del lago que se encontraba cerca de la villa de mi padre, lugar en el que vivimos y descubrimos muchas cosas. Para mi mala suerte, toda la mañana Edmund no dejaba de coquetear descaradamente, a pesar de los desplantes sutiles que Candy le hacia. Así que tomé la decisión de marcharme al día siguiente a la villa, para poder estar cerca de ella y lejos de los acechos de Edmund.

—Espero y nos visites en nuestra villa, Vera—le dijo Candy despidiéndose de ella—así podremos tomar el té, o conversar.

—Gracias por la invitación, Candice—le dijo vera, muy agradecida—si llego a ir a Edimburgo, no dudes que las visitaré.

—Eso esperamos—contestó Annie con una gran sonrisa y subiéndose al auto.

—Gracias por todo—le dijo Candy a Richard—no sabes el bien que me hizo estar aquí.

—Sabes que es un placer querida—respondió tomándola de las manos y depositando un beso en ambas.

—Harold, Edmund, Terrence—dijo solo dirigiendo una mirada en nuestra dirección—fue un placer. Sin esperar respuesta, subió al auto.

—Es una mujer realmente encantadora—dijo Edmund una vez que el auto se marchó.

—Ni lo sueñes, Ed, estas muy lejos de ser su tipo—finalizó Rick.

—Eso nunca se sabe, ¿no lo crees, Terry?—me dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Ed.

Ya casi anochecía cuando me dirigí al despacho de Rick, para notificarle que a la mañana siguiente me iría a la villa de mi padre. Diciéndole que me instalaría en Londres, unos días antes de que los ensayos comenzaran.

—Si esa es tu decisión, Terry, no puedo hacer nada, solo espero que no vayas a tener problemas con tu padre, ya que el forma parte de los invitados especiales de la obra, así que, te sugiero le hagas saber que eres el protagonista de la obra.

—No te preocupes Rick, seguramente para estos momentos ya lo debe de saber.

—Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en Londres, Terry, me despido de una vez, ya que mañana tengo cosas que arreglar antes de que inicien los ensayos.

No pude conciliar el sueño, ya que no había pensado lo obvio, que mi padre asistiría al estreno de la obra, el pensar en la cara de su horrible esposa, al pensar en la vergüenza ante la sociedad de que "el heredero" al titulo, sea un actor, hizo que desistiera de decirle a mi padre que yo estaría en la obra.

_Pvo Candy_

Una vez que nos instalamos en la villa, decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores de Edimburgo, recordando aquel verano en el que tantas cosas cambiaron.

— ¿Candy? ¿Eres tu, Candy?—dijo un chico de aproximadamente veinte años. Su mirada, su aspecto me parecían conocidos, solo que no recordaba en donde los había visto— ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Mark!

— ¡Por dios! Pero como has cambiado—le dije causando un sonrojo en él—cuéntame que ha sido de ti y de tu madre.

—Yo estoy muy bien, al igual que mi madre.

— ¿Y a que te dedicas?

—Como te lo dije alguna vez, yo quería llegar a ser como mi padre, y lo logré—sonrió alegremente—puse una tienda en la cual exhibo los kilts que fabrico.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso.

—Mas gusto me da el haberte encontrado, ya que yo quería que estuvieras presente en mi boda ¿asistirás verdad?

—Por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo?

—Lo intenté, bueno, de hecho le había escrito a Terry que por favor te contactara ya que quería pedirle a ambos que fueran mis padrinos, pero claro si no quieres lo entenderé Candy.

—Por supuesto que me agradaría ser tu madrina, solo dime la fecha de tu boda y ahí estaré.

Mientras caminábamos, Mark me resumía lo que había hecho en todo este largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente llegamos a su tienda, en la cual se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellera castaña y unos profundos ojos azules, a la cual me presentó como su prometida, me dijeron que la boda se llevaría a cabo este fin de semana, ya que Mark al enterarse de que Terry se marcharía pronto a Londres, decidió adelantarla. Me despedí prometiéndoles a ambos que los visitaría en el transcurso de la semana, para ayudarles con lo que restaba de los preparativos de su boda.

Llegué a la villa casi al anochecer, dirigiéndome directamente a mi habitación para asearme y sentarme a la mesa para la cena. Una vez en la mesa, platicamos de lo que haríamos el tiempo que permaneceríamos aquí; Albert y Archie realizarían la contabilidad anual de los negocios de la familia Andley en Londres, Escocia e Irlanda. Mientras la tía abuela nos comentaba a Annie y a mi, que en aproximadamente veinte días, tendríamos que asistir a una fiesta en honor de nuestra llegada, organizada por los miembros de la familia Andrey que vivían en este país.

—Tendremos que elegir muy bien lo que usaremos, ya que se dará inicio a la temporada de caza, y asistirán las casas más importantes allegadas a nuestra familia.

—Y ¿Quiénes son esos familiares? ¿Alguna vez han asistido a las fiestas que hemos ofrecido?—le pregunté a la tía abuela, una vez que terminó.

—No han vuelto a ir a los estados unidos desde la muerte de Pauna, la madre de Anthony—nos respondió—son los últimos miembros de la dinasta Andley que quedan en este país, pero ya los conocerán, por el momento me iré a descansar, el viaje fue muy agotador para mi.

Pude ver en su semblante, algo que iba más allá de un simple cansancio.

— ¿De verdad se siente bien?—le pregunté.

—Es solo cansancio candice, nada de que preocuparse—dijo con una sonrisa desganada—solo necesito descansar y me sentiré mejor. Hasta mañana.

—Luce un poco mal ¿no creen?—dijo Archie, una vez que la tía abuela se retiró a su habitación.

—El doctor dijo que le servirían unas vacaciones, pero no veo que mejore—dije preocupada.

—No te preocupes Candy, solo lleva aqui unos días, deja que pase un poco de tiempo, y verás que lucirá mejor, y si no es así, llamaremos al doctor, así que no hay que causarle disgustos—finalizó dirigiendo una mirada a Archie.

— ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó Archie, muy confundido.

—A que, tus padres vendrán a la fiesta que se llevará a cabo, así que, Archie, te pido que trates de ser cortes con ellos.

—Lo intentaré, Albert, pero no prometo nada—volvió a tomar los libros de contabilidad, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Todos sabíamos lo duro que fue para Archie perder a Stear, su único hermano, no se cansó de culpar a sus padres por lo ocurrido, ya que como el dijo, si les hubieran dedicado la atención que ellos necesitaban, probablemente a Stear nunca se le hubiera metido esa loca idea en la cabeza. A partir de entonces, Archie ignoró por completo los telegramas y cartas que recibía por parte de ellos, no les hizo saber que se casaría, y mucho menos el nacimiento de sus pequeños.

Después de un rato, decidí retirarme a mi habitación a descansar, y pensar en lo feliz que ahora era mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, decidí ir a visitar a la madre de Mark, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía, y a pesar de no haber convivido mucho con ella, la llegué a apreciar.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—me preguntó Albert, al verme bajar rápidamente por las escaleras

—A visitar a la madre de un viejo amigo.

—Hoy te ves… muy animada, como hace mucho no lucias.

—No lo creo—respondí, tratando de desviar la conversación, después de todo, Annie tenia razón—yo creo que es tu imaginación.

—Si tu lo dices—elevó los hombros—solo espero que seas feliz Candy, y cuando quieras, podrás contarme el motivo de tu felicidad.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, era como si Albert hubiera adivinado que mi cambio se debía a Terry, pero al parecer, no quiera ser imprudente al decirlo directamente.

— ¡Te veo por la tarde!—le dije, despidiéndome con la mano.

Caminé disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que aparecía ante mi vista, recordando aquel verano que pasé en este mismo lugar.

— ¡señorita Candy! Que alegría el verla aquí! Ha pasado mucho tiempo—fue el alegre recibimiento que me dio la madre de Mark, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera en casa—me dijo Mark que usted había aceptado ser su madrina.

—Así es señora, no sabe la alegría que me da el volverla a ver.

—Desde aquel verano no la había vuelto a ver, y al joven Terry solo lo vi un par de ocasiones en que visitó la villa, y dejó su dirección para mantener contacto con Mark. Y con usted, no sabíamos como localizarla.

—Lo importante es que por causas del destino, me encontré con Mark.

Charlamos largamente, hasta que, repentinamente, una gran nube que auguraba una tormenta, cruzó el cielo.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de marcharme, señora.

—No se preocupe señorita Candy, espero verla mas seguido por aquí.

—Así será señora, por le momento me despido, y cuídese mucho, salúdeme a Mark.

Al salir, sentí la brisa húmeda anunciando la pronta llegada de la lluvia, caminé lo mas rápido posible hacia la mansión Andrey, pero la lluvia me sorprendió a medio camino. Repentinamente, apareció en el camino, un automóvil, al cual temerosa me acerqué; y cual seria mi sorpresa al ver que quien iba al volante era Terry, mi rostro rápidamente se vio iluminado por una sonrisa.

—¡Terry!

—Sube al auto, que te estas empapando.

Una vez dentro del auto, inmediatamente le pregunté que hacia aquí.

—¿No te da gusto verme?—fue su respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! Es solo que… pensé que no te vería hasta la boda de Mark.

—Como ya te dije, ahora que estamos juntos no pienso separarme nunca más de ti—dijo causando un sonrojo ante la intensidad con que fueron dichas sus palabras, mientras veía que se dirigía hacia la villa de su padre.

—¿No me llevarás a casa?

—Por el momento no, ya que como puedes ver, la lluvia esta empeorando, y no creo que podamos llegar, además de que nos quedaríamos atascados a medio camino.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

—Albert me lo dijo, pasé por la villa Andrey antes de venir aquí, y el me dijo que irías a visitar a la madre de un viejo amigo, así que supuse estarías en casa de Mark, y no me equivoqué.

En cuanto llegamos a la villa, bajamos rápidamente, pues tal como lo dijo Terry, la lluvia estaba empeorando. Inmediatamente, me llevó a una linda habitación, que claramente pertenecía a una mujer.

—Es la habitación de mi media hermana—dijo después de un rato, mientras observaba lo delicado del decorado—no creo que haya algo que sea de tu agrado, te dejo sola para que te seques, mientras yo desempaco mis maletas.

Terry salió de la habitación, mientras yo observaba detenidamente una fotografía en la cual se encontraban su padre, al parecer el tiempo no pasaba por su rostro, pues lucia tal y como lo recordaba, su madrastra de una apariencia regordeta y poco agraciada, tenia una expresión en el rostro que hacían notar fastidio, seguramente era tan horrible por dentro como lo era por fuera; ninguno de sus medios hermanos había heredado el porte elegante y distinguido que poseían Terry y su padre, y su hermana era tan idéntica a su madre.

Me dirigí al enorme baño que había en la habitación, decidí darme un baño de tina con agua caliente, para evitar un resfrío. Al no encontrar nada que me quedase, decidí ponerme un camisón rosado, cubriéndome con la bata que le hacia juego. Mientras me cepillaba el cabello, unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Vine a invitarte a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente—dijo Terry una vez dentro de la habitación.

—Invitación aceptada, amable caballero—dije sonriéndole—pero antes creo que debería comunicarme con Albert y los demás, ya que deben estar preocupados.

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de hablarles, espero Albert haya entendido que estabas bien, ya que la recepción no era muy buena.

—Suele pasar con los días lluviosos, y ahora que ya saben que estoy a salvo, ¿Qué te parece si me das esa taza con chocolate caliente de la que me hablaste?

—Pero, ¿Qué te parece si la tomamos en mi habitación, cerca de la chimenea?

—Esta bien, vamos.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación, al parecer, solo le dio tiempo de desempacar solo lo indispensable, ya que había algunas maletas sin abrir. Nos sentamos en el sofá frente a la chimenea, bebiendo nuestro chocolate, sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirándonos fijamente. Mientras escuchábamos el intenso repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado.

—Creo que, llegó el tiempo de las preguntas—dije después de un rato—cuéntame, ¿Por qué no te casaste con… Susana?

—Simplemente, porque sabia que nunca podría ser feliz a su lado. Después de, nuestra separación, me entregué en cuerpo y alma al teatro. Susana mostró una rápida recuperación, adaptándose perfectamente a su prótesis, tanto que parecía como si nunca hubiera sufrido algún accidente, los productores le comenzaron a ofrecer contratos como protagónicos, ya que veían en ella un gran potencial, a pesar de su discapacidad. Pero sucedió que, su madre, como siempre, se encargaba de alimentar el enorme ego de ella, provocando conflictos entre el reparto de las obras en las que se encontraba, lo que tuvo como consecuencia…

—La disminución de ellos—lo interrumpí, provocando que riera.

—Creo que estas bastante enterada, ¿Qué tanto fue lo que te contó Vera?—preguntó.

—A mi no me lo contó, yo solo escuchaba la platica que sostenía con Annie. Y lo que contó referente a eso, fue que, al ver que sus contratos disminuyeron, ella te culpaba a ti, y también habló de que, Susana le hacia creer a las personas que los rodeaban que estaban casados, o en su defecto, comprometidos.

—Y eso se debió en gran medida, a que vivíamos juntos, pero dormíamos en habitaciones separadas—aclaró rápidamente—sucedió que, gracias a eso, se enteró de que mi madre era, Eleanor Baker, y mi padre, el duque de Grandchester, razón por la cual, estaba aun mas decidida a que yo me casara con ella.

—Pero, según Vera, antes de la aparición de tu padre, ella parecía que te iba a dejar.

—Yo también llegué a pensar lo mismo—dijo, pensativo—ya que por esas fechas, fue cuando apareció Rick, dejándola a ella como protagonista de las obras en las que el invertiría, parecía muy contenta, ya había dejado de molestarme con aquello de que nos casáramos, incluso, había ocasiones en que nos llevábamos bien, pero sucedió que, se enteró de que mi padre era el duque. Y volvieron los problemas entre ella y yo, que se incrementaban, con la ayuda de Karen—dijo sonriendo—debo confesarte que, me agradaban sus discusiones, pero sobre todo, porque gracias a ella, sabia como te encontrabas, y al igual que yo, no se explicaba tu cambio. Así llegó una mañana, a los ensayos, y como de costumbre, molestando a Susana, solo que esa ocasión, me dijo que te encontrabas ahí mismo, en nueva York, rápidamente me dirigí al gran almacén, solo para poder verte de lejos, viendo como subías rápidamente al auto en el que ibas. Busqué a mi madre, pero solo me dijo que intentó retenerte lo más que le fue posible, para ver si yo aparecía, segura de que Karen me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Recuerdo muy bien ese día, salí del almacén lo mas rápido que me fue posible, ante la posibilidad de que te aparecieras.

_Me encontraba recorriendo el gran almacén, eligiendo los regalos que llevaría a los pequeños del hogar de pony, cuando repentinamente, una dulce voz, me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_—¿Candy, eres tu?_

_Cual seria mi sorpresa al ver que era tu madre._

_—Hola señora, que gusto volver a verla—le dije con una gran sonrisa._

_— ¡Pero que hermosa estas!—dijo causando que me sonrojara—las fotos de los periódicos no te hacen justicia pequeña._

_—Lo mismo opino de usted, sigue tan bella como la recuerdo._

_—Gracias por el elogio, Candy, pero anda acompáñame a tomar un café, para que me cuentes que ha sidote tu vida—no me dio tiempo de responderle, ya que me llevaba casi arrastrando a la cafetería. _

_Platicamos de cosas sin importancia, hasta que, llegó al tema que tanto quería evitar._

_—Y cuéntame, ¿has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mi hijo?_

_—Terry y yo, no tenemos nada de que hablar—dije en un susurro._

_—Dos personas que se aman tanto como ustedes, no pueden estar separadas—dijo tomando mi mano._

_—Simplemente, no puedo interferir con su deber._

_—El que Susana le haya salvado la vida, no lo obliga a permanecer a su lado, además, ella no quedó imposibilitada para seguir con su vida, sigue actuando, asiste a reuniones, se divierte, así que no se por que esa muchachita se empeña en hacer infeliz a mi hijo. _

_Inesperadamente, apareció Karen._

_—¡Candy!, pero que gusto verte por aquí en nueva York. Buenos días, Eleanor._

_—Hola Karen—ambas la saludamos._

_—¿No deberías estar ensayando?—preguntó tu madre._

_—Oh si, solo que, como yo no apareceré en toda la obra, creo que puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde—dijo haciéndonos un guiño._

_—Mejor ve a tus ensayos Karen, y saluda a mi hijo de mi parte._

_—No te preocupes Eleanor, y también lo saludaré de tu parte Candy, nos vemos—dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de nosotras._

—Ante la posibilidad de que aparecieras, salí lo más rápidamente posible de ahí, despidiéndome de tu madre, prometiéndole que cuando volviera a estar en nueva York, la visitaría.

—Estuvimos tan cerca de encontrarnos—dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos.

—Pero lo importante es que, ahora estamos juntos y no nos separaremos—susurré, conciente de lo cercanos que estaban nuestros cuerpos.

—Esa es una gran verdad, tengo algo para ti—se soltó suavemente de mi abrazo, lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y casi contuve la respiración al verlo tomar un estuche de la pequeña mesa de noche, que después colocó en mi mano.

No pude decir una sola palabra, y mis dedos temblaron ligeramente al abrir el seguro del broche. Dentro de el, descansando sobre un fondo de seda, se encontraba un medallón de oro en forma de corazón, con un delicado grabado en espiral, por lo que recordaba a un hermoso regalo de otra época.

—Ábrelo—me dijo Terry en voz baja, y yo separé las dos mitades, lanzando una exclamación al ver una hermosa esmeralda rodeada por completo de diamantes.

—Dale la vuelta, hay una inscripción.

Se me nublaron los ojos por las lágrimas al leer: _Candy, my love, my life, my wife._ Con ternura, el cerró las dos mitades y colocó la cadena de delicados eslabones alrededor de mi cuello, dejando que el relicario quedara en la hondada entre los senos. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por mi mejilla hasta caer en mi mano, seguida de inmediato por otra y otras muchas.

—Te amo—susurré acariciándole el rostro con las manos—siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

—Lo se—dijo besando mis manos—los últimos ocho años han sido un infierno para mi. Temiendo que cambiaran tus sentimientos hacia mí. Deseando amarte hasta no dejar lugar para que ninguna otra persona pudiera controlar tus emociones—sonrió con ironía—este era el regalo que te daría aquel invierno, con este obsequio, quería pedirte matrimonio, pero sucedió aquel accidente que lo cambió todo…

—Calla—susurré, la seguridad de escucharlo decir que me amaba, me dio la confianza suficiente para pararme sobre las puntas de mis pies, rodeando con mis manos su nuca mientras mis labios besaron los suyos, temblorosos.

Durante unos pocos momentos Terry me permitió tomar la iniciativa, para luego tomarme por la espalda acercándome más a él. El fuerte contacto del muslo de Terry contra el mío hizo sentir como si me recorriera una corriente eléctrica, despertando mis sentidos de forma tan alarmante que hice un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

Calma. ¿Cómo podría tener tranquilidad cuando todos mis nervios estaban vibrando? Me estaba derritiendo, mi cuerpo buscaba un contacto mas intimo. Entreabrí los labios que temblaba ligeramente y cuando los suyos los cubrieron, instintivamente, me pegué a él, disfrutando la maestría de su beso.

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo a mirar el amanecer?—me preguntó una vez que nos separamos un poco. Sin poder articular palabra, solo asentí con la cabeza, para verme envuelta nuevamente entre sus brazos, recordando aquella vez en que me hizo esa misma pregunta, solo que ahora, las circunstancias eran diferentes.

**..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

_En algún lugar de Francia…_

¡Telegrama para la señorita Moreu!

—Tomaremos un descanso de 5 minutos—dijo el coreógrafo—Rochelle, ve a recibir tu telegrama—dijo dirigiéndose a una mujer de piel nívea, con unos profundos ojos azules, de cabellera color ébano, sujetado en un chongo alto. Tomó rápidamente el telegrama, sin poder creer lo que el decía.

_Estamos hechos el uno para el otro STOP no necesitamos palabras STOP añoro tus ojos que me dibujan llenos de amor STOP te espero en el estreno de la obra STOP te quiero te necesito te anhelo STOP tu amado Terry. _

— ¿Y esa sonrisa chére*?

—Te dije que volvería a mi—dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Vaya si es una sorpresa, ya que cuando te dejó se veía muy decidido.

—No hay hombre que se me resista, así que, creo que tengo que preparar un viaje a Inglaterra—finalizó elevando una de sus cejas, con aire de satisfacción.

*querida

* * *

Por cierto, en la parte de la inscripcion del relicario, la puse en ingles, porque segun yo, se escuchaba mejor asi, jejeje, espero no les haya molestadoel que lo haya puesto en ingles. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5 Deseando y esperando

_hola a todas las candy fans! perdonenme por tardar tanto en la actualizacion pero es que estuve un poco enfermita, pero ya estoy de regreso! jeje_

_antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Mai por al promocion que le ha dado a mi fic, y por la ayuda que me brindó para este capitulo TKM!  
_

_cely, Vernica T, LadyWalkyria, Karina Grandchester, tamborsita 333, Eli, Lupita Isais, Liz, Raquel, gracias por sus lindas palabras, me alegra mucho saber _

_que les gusta mi fic, no saben lo importante que es para mi el leer sus reviews, y ya saben que cualquier cosa que no les agrade de mi fic haganmelo saber_

_vale? espero que algunas dudas del capitulo anterior queden un poco aclaradas, y tambien espero no dejarlas con mas, jeje._

_que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!_

_nos estamos leyendo! xoxo  
_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_ Deseando y esperando _**

Sus labios recorrieron mi rostro, hasta detenerse un breve instante sobre mi boca. No contento con ello, con la punta de la lengua recorrió los bordes de mis labios y sin pensarlo, los abrí. De forma espontánea, sus manos experimentadas recorrieron mi espalda, haciéndome sentir como si un fuego liquido recorriera mis venas, encendiendo todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome desear, necesitar mucho más.

Mi pulso se estaba acelerando cada vez más. ¡OH Dios! Apreté aun mas mis parpados en un intento de alejar los pensamientos sensuales que se estaban dibujando en mi mente, imaginando como seria la forma en que me haría el amor y como le respondería yo. Aunque una parte de mi lo deseaba intensamente, otra parte de mi ser estaba llena de temor hacia lo desconocido.

Repentinamente, me sentí en medio de un torbellino de emociones que luchaban contra todas mis inhibiciones. Quizá era una puritana, después de todo. Chapada a la antigua y lejos de la realidad actual donde la promiscuidad era la norma y la virginidad algo de lo que había que deshacerse a la mayor brevedad posible. Yo no tenia duda alguna de que era con él con el que quería conocer ese lado sensual del amor, pero no aquí, no en estas circunstancias.

El calor que sentía en mi interior creció hasta convertirse en un verdadero dolor y cuando pensé que ya no podría seguir soportándolo él se detuvo.

—Perdóname Candy—dijo separándose un poco de mí, pasándose los dedos entre sus cabellos, se veía realmente consternado—no se que fue lo que pasó…. Me deje llevar…

—Perdóname tu a mi Terry—dije sonrojándome—se que estas acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres con mas… experiencia.

—Mi dulce Candy—dijo atrayéndome a su lado, envolviéndome entre sus brazos—no tienes porque apenarte por tu falta de experiencia, al contrario, el que debería de estar apenado soy yo, al intentar corromper tu inocencia.

—Creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco mas, ¿no crees?—le dije con un poco de inseguridad en mi voz, ya que yo sabia perfectamente que mi cuerpo se encendería ante el mas leve roce de sus manos, y no estaba tan segura de poder detenerme.

—Tienes toda la razón, quiero que cuando llegue el momento, este sea tan especial y lleno de todo el amor que nos tenemos—acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome intensamente y depositando un fugaz beso en los labios.

Nos acurrucamos en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, mientras el calor de las llamas, hacia eco de lo sucedido hacia unos minutos. Platicamos casi toda la noche, hasta que, finalmente, mis parpados se cerraron.

_Pvo Terry_

—Anda, duérmete—le dije a Candy, mientras miraba como intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No tengo sue…ño—dijo reprimiendo un bostezo, así que la acerqué aun masa mis brazos tapándola aun más co la manta con la que estábamos cubriéndonos.

Finalmente, después de cantarle una canción de cuna, cayó rendida, y no era para menos, había sido un día lleno de emociones, totalmente nuevas para ella, y por extraño que parezca, también lo eran para mí.

Tal y como ella lo sugirió, en todo este tiempo, yo no había llevado una vida de castidad, por mi cama habían pasado muchas mujeres, las cuales estaban acostumbradas a llevar una vida disoluta, sin nada ni nadie a quien atarse, dejándose llevar solo por el deseo.

Pero con Candy era diferente, no se trataba solo de satisfacer una necesidad, a su lado, me sentía realmente amado, con ella no había falsedades ni hipocresías, todo lo contrario, ella era mucho mas de lo que merecía, de lo que algún día soñé tener.

Escuchar "te amo" de sus labios hizo sentirme el ser más afortunado de este universo, pues a pesar de haberlo escuchado en otros labios, eso solo servía para elevar aun más mi ego. Mientras miraba su dulce rostro descansar entre mis brazos, tomé una decisión, mañana mismo hablaría con Albert, para pedir formalmente su mano, sabia que aun había muchas cosas que hacer y aclarar, sobre todo con Susana, pero ahora que sabia que el tiempo no logró acabar con nuestro amor, ya nada importaba.

_Pvo Susana_

_ En algun lugar de nueva york...  
_

A lo lejos, podía escuchar la discusión que mi madre entablaba con Eleanor, ya no soportaba más estar encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de esta lujosa mansión.

— ¡Esto no es lo que acordamos!—gritaba mi madre.

—Lo siento, pero es lo único que obtendrán de mi hijo, hasta que su hija no le confiese la verdad—decía tranquilamente Eleanor—además, su hija cuenta con la fortuna que ha hecho.

—Es el deber de Terrence darle a mi hija la vida que se merece, ya que gracias a ella—en ese instante, el monologo de mi madre, se vio interrumpido por Eleanor.

—Es que él sigue vivo—dijo apáticamente—eso ya lo sabemos señora Marlow. Solo le digo una cosa: mi hijo estará de regreso en octubre, así que le sugiero que si pretenden seguir contando con la ayuda de mi hijo, Susana piense si le dirá la verdad, o de lo contrario, se olvide de su ayuda.

Se escucho un fuerte portazo, señal de que Eleanor se había marchado. Si tan solo tuviera el valor de poder revelarme contra los deseos de mi madre, y salir en busca del único hombre que me ha amado realmente tal y como soy. Sin embargo, repetía una y otra vez los mismos errores, con lágrimas en los ojos, miré nuevamente aquel telegrama, que había recibido ayer.

_Necesito de tu ayuda STOP estas a punto de perderlo STOP enamorado de mi chica STOP ven al estreno STOP tu amigo que te aprecia Ed._

Debía de ser una mujer realmente interesante, para que Ed se encontrara preocupado porque Terry se la pudiera quitar; ya que en ocasiones ambos compartían a la misma chica, sin resentimiento alguno, debía de ser alguien muy especial para que Ed solicitara mi ayuda. Por mi estado, simplemente no podría presentarme en el estreno, pero sabia de alguien que si lo haría, ella había sido la amante preferida de Terry, Rochelle.

Así que, esta mañana, le envié un telegrama a la dama en cuestión, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, por una parte ayudaría a Ed, y por otra, Terry al verse acosado por Rochelle y sin oportunidad de aquella dama desconocida, a su regreso a nueva York, no tendría mas remedio que quedarse conmigo. Sabía que esta no era la mejor manera de actuar, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Recordé aquellos bellos momentos que pasé a lado del único hombre que me amó y amaré hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia.

— _¿Por qué esos hermosos ojos están llorando?—me dijo extendiéndome un pañuelo para secar mis lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca de mí, brindándome esa sonrisa de la cual me enamoré—quien de verdad te quiera no te hará llorar._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí tantas ganas de poder confiar en alguien, la realidad de mi situación a lado de Terry, ya me había cansado de ser "la eterna prometida" mientras él no se cansaba de restregarme en mis narices a cada una de las mujeres que pasaban por su cama._

—_Anda vamos a la cafetería—dijo dándome la mano, la cual, sin dudarlo, tomé._

_Ese fue el iniciose una gran amistad, que sin darnos cuenta, poco a poco se convirtió en amor, de aquel que solo creí existía en la imaginación de los escritores. Frente a los demás, aparentábamos cordialidad, pero era en nuestros encuentros furtivos en los que dábamos rienda suelta a nuestro amor. Una noche, mientras me encontraba entre sus brazos, repentinamente, me dijo._

_—Susana, casémonos._

_Su proposición me tomó completamente por sorpresa._

_—Es una decisión muy difícil como para respondértela en este instante._

_—Amor, no tienes nada que pensar, sabes muy bien que Terry jamás se casará contigo, y a pesar de que suene cruel, él solo esta a tu lado por obligación, sin embargo, sabes muy bien lo mucho que yo te amo, como estoy seguro, tu también me amas._

—_Sabes que te amo, más que a mi propia vida—le dije depositando un beso en sus labios._

Así fue pasando el tiempo, cada vez nos era mas difícil alejarnos el uno del otro, sucedió un día mientras discutía con Terry por el mismo motivo de siempre, que fue que intervino él en defensa de Terry y de Candy, ya que el también salía con ella, como el mismo me dijo, solo para aparentar.

—¡_¿Qué tiene esa mujer que los vuelve locos a todos?—le dije esa noche cuando lo visité en su apartamento._

—_Tranquilízate, Susana, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua—dijo en tono conciliador—además ya te he dicho infinidad de veces que ella solo es una muy buena amiga, y nada más._

—_ ¡Pues en las fotos en las que parecen juntos, no lo parece!—le grité._

—_Tú podrías estar en su lugar…_

—_Sabes muy bien que no puedo…_

_— ¿No puedes o no quieres?—dijo molesto—yo te puedo dar lo mismo o hasta mucho más que él Susana._

Conforme pasaba el tiempo nuestras discusiones se incrementaban, ya que el quería que ya dejara a Terry, para casarme con el; hasta que finalmente un día al terminar un ensayo, me llamó a su oficina para dar por terminada nuestra relación.

—_Creo que lo mejor es decirnos adiós Susana, sabes que te amo mas de lo que yo quisiera, pero ya me cansé de esperar a que seas tu quien tome sus propias decisiones y no tu madre. Por tu trabajo no te preocupes, todo seguirá como siempre. Solo espero que no te arrepientas, y se feliz mi niña._

_Depositó un beso en mi frente, saliendo de la oficina, dejándome sola y con tantas cosas que decir, pero que me faltaba el valor para pronunciarlas._

_Pvo Candy_

Repentinamente, me despertaron los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer, rápidamente desperté a Terry.

— ¡Mira! ¡Ya esta amaneciendo!—pude ver como despertaba como desorientado hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y vi como su rostro se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa—como te lo prometí, me quedé a tu lado para mirar juntos el amanecer.

Ambos nos quedamos absortos, mirando como los rayos del sol iluminaban cada parte del cielo, cambiando del ligero color lavanda, a la vivida combinación de naranja con amarillo, sin rastro alguno de aquellas nubes causantes de la tormenta anterior.

—Creo que ha llegado al hora de irme a casa—murmuré una vez que terminamos de ver tan bello espectáculo.

—Solo que, hay que desayunar antes.

—Muy bien, iré a cambiarme.

—Candy—me llamó Terry antes de que saliera de su habitación— ¿No se te olvida algo?—dijo con una expresión en el rostro de ligera molestia.

— Creo que…no—respondí una vez que realicé una revisión mental de lo que había llevado a su habitación. Miré como se acercaba lentamente a mí.

— Se te esta olvidando… esto—el beso inició suave y dulce, hasta que repentinamente, mordisqueó ligeramente mi labio inferior.

— Auch, y eso ¿Por qué fue?—le dije una vez separados.

—Para que el día que seamos marido y mujer no se te olvide darme mi beso de buenos días.

Solo pude reír al ver los pucheros que hizo. Rápidamente fui a ponerme la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Desayunamos ligero, solo fruta y jugo, ya que lo más probable era que los demás estarían esperando mi llegada para desayunar. Nos fuimos en su auto hacia la villa de los Andrey, para mi buena suerte, solo Albert, Annie y Archie, se encontraban despiertos a mi llegada, así que mientras Terry conversaba con ellos en la pequeña sala de estar, yo me dirigí a mi habitación a asearme y a cambiarme de ropa, una vez lista, me dirigí al comedor en el cual el desayuno ya estaba servido. La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, Terry charlaba animadamente con Albert, mientras Archie una vez que terminó el desayuno, se dirigió al estudio alegando que tenía unos informes que hacer.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Archie?—le pregunté a Annie.

— Es que, sus padres llegan hoy, ayer discutió fuertemente con la tía abuela, negándose rotundamente a ir a recibirlos.

— ¿Y quien irá por ellos?

—Al parecer, irá Albert.

— ¿Y tu no irás?

—Archie no quiere que vayamos ni los niños ni yo, intenté persuadirlo de que si él no quiere ir, al menos dejara que fuéramos nosotros, pero no quiso saber nada del asunto, y está pensando en que nos vayamos a la mansión en Londres mientras sus padres están aquí. Ese también fue otro motivo de discusión con la tía abuela.

— Y después de la discusión, la tía abuela ¿no se sintió mal?

— Un poco, así que no le menciones que no llegaste a dormir porque se retiró a su habitación sin darse cuenta de tu ausencia—dijo con una leve sonrisa Annie.

— No estés triste Annie—tomé su mano en señal de apoyo—verás que pronto Archie recapacitará y dejará de guardarles rencor a sus padres.

— Eso es lo que mas deseo Candy, por más que trato de entender sus razones por las cuales no los quiere ver, no puedo—dijo tratando de esconder un sollozo—y lo que más me duele es ver como no solo se aleja el de ellos, sino que tampoco quiere que nuestros pequeños convivan con ellos.

Repentinamente, aparecieron ambos pequeños, los cuales no conocían a sus abuelos paternos, ya que cada vez que ellos visitaban la mansión Andrey, Archie al saberlo, tomaba maletas y se iba casualmente de vacaciones, al inicio solo él y Annie, y una vez que nacieron los pequeños se marchaban los cuatro, dejando a sus padres con una gran tristeza al ver el rechazo de su único hijo.

—Pequeños, ¿les gustaría ir a dar un paseo?—les preguntó Albert, estaba claro que él quería llevar a los pequeños a recibir a sus abuelos.

— ¿Podemos ir mamá?—dirigieron su suplicante mirada en dirección a Annie, quien simplemente no se pudo negar.

— Esta bien, solo que vamos a asearlos y cambiarles de ropa.

— ¿No se supone que llegarían hasta la semana entrante?—le pregunté a Albert una vez que Annie salió con los pequeños.

—Así era, solo que decidieron adelantar su viaje, esperando que para la reunión de la próxima semana, la tensión que existe entre ellos y Archie se haya minimizado un poco, y la única que sabia de este cambio de planes era la tía abuela, y nos dio la noticia ayer precisamente para que Archie no tuviera tiempo de huir como lo hace siempre.

—Solo espero que no discutan como lo hicieron la ultima vez—Albert movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento, ya que ambos recordábamos muy bien aquella acalorada discusión llena de gritos y reproches, que se llevó a cabo una vez que sus padres se enteraron de la boda de Archie, a la cual no fueron requeridos.

— ¡Estamos listos!—entraron gritando ambos pequeños.

—Muy bien, vámonos pequeños, Terry espero te quedes a acompañarnos a comer—dijo Albert.

—Por supuesto Albert, además, tengo un asunto muy importante del que quiero hablar contigo.

—Hablaremos a mi regreso Terry.

Sutilmente, Annie nos dejó solos, alegando que tenía que preparar todo para la llegada de sus suegros; la curiosidad estaba haciendo mella en mi interior, ¿de que querría hablar Terry con Albert?

—Candy—me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos—aun no hemos comprado el regalo para Mark y su futura esposa, y la boda es este sábado.

—Es cierto, por un momento lo había olvidado, creo que tendremos que ir al pueblo a elegir el regalo, que te parece si vamos mañana, porque hoy será un día muy tenso.

— ¿lo dices por la llegada de los padres de Archie?

—Si.

Guardó silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio, haciendo planes acerca de cómo sería nuestra vida una vez que nos casáramos, como seria nuestra casa, diciendo que lo ideal seria que viviéramos en nueva York debido a los contratos que ya había firmado. Planeando nuestro futuro, se pasó el tiempo volando, nos dimos cuenta de ello cuando repentinamente entraron por la puerta Albert y los pequeños, seguidos por los padres de Archie. Seguían tal y como los recordaba la ultima vez que los vi, Alistear Bernard Cornwell quien a pesar de sus casi cincuenta años no aparentaba esa edad, era de un carácter tan jovial como el de su difunto hijo, debido a la fusión de sus empresas con el apellido Andrey y de los compromisos diplomáticos que heredó al pertenecer a una de las familias mas importantes de Francia, fue que una vez que contrajo matrimonio partió con rumbo a tierras de medio oriente.

— ¡Candice!—me saludó alegremente—me da tanta alegría el verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Alistear.

—Hola Candice—dijo la madre de Archie, besándome ambas mejillas, vestía de manera sencilla pero elegante, cosa que hacia destacar su bien conservada figura, su cabello de un rubio cenizo ligeramente aclarado por la exposición a los rayos del sol estaba agarrado en un ligero chongo alto, y a pesar de no llevar rastro alguno de maquillaje, su rostro lucia perfecto con esa mirada picara que me hacía recordar a Stear, enmarcada por unas espesas pestañas—y la tía abuela ¿en donde se encuentra?

Sin dar tiempo a que nadie pudiera responder, apareció de la nada Archie, sin mostrar emoción alguna al ver a sus padres.

—Está un poco indispuesta—respondió Archie—padre, madre.

Dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia ellos, carente de emoción. Pude ver en el rostro de su madre la tristeza por el claro rechazo de su único hijo.

—Conocimos a tus pequeños—dijo su padre en un intento de relajar el ambiente—debo decir que son hermosos, aunque aun no tenemos el placer de conocer a su madre.

—En unos momentos nos acompañara—respondió secamente Archie.

—Son tan parecidos a ti cuando tenias esa edad—dijo su madre, en un intento de seguir con la conversación.

—La tía abuela no piensa igual, ella cree que se parecen mas a Annie que a mi, y dado que básicamente ella fue la que nos crió a Stear y a mi, entonces la opinión de ella es la correcta.

—Archie, por favor, tranquilízate, que la tía abuela no se de cuenta de la tensión que aun hay entre ustedes—dijo Albert.

—Muy bien, iré a ver porque tarda tanto Annie, con su permiso—y diciendo esto Archie salió de la habitación.

— ¿Será que algún día podremos hablara tranquilamente con él?—dijo la madre de Archie dirigiéndose a Albert.

—No te preocupes Coreene, el día menos pensado el acudirá a ustedes. Y a todo esto, soy un maleducado, no les he presentado a mi amigo Terrence Grandchester; Terry ellos son mi prima Coreene y su esposo Alistear.

—Mucho gusto—lo saludaron al unísono, tendiéndole la mano.

Mientras los hombres charlaban, Coreene me hizo preguntas acerca de Annie, a la cual después de casi ocho años por fin conocería, había quedado fascinada con sus nietos a los cuales también apenas conoció, solo los había visto en fotos que le enviaba la tía abuela. Entraron a la sala Archie, seguido de Annie, la tía abuela y los pequeños quienes rápidamente se habían familiarizado con sus abuelos, cosa que no le agradó a Archie, pero no hizo comentario alguno. La comida transcurrió en tranquilidad, mientras los padres de Archie platicaban lo que habían hecho en este tiempo. Se retiraron a su habitación, ya que se encontraban agotados por el largo viaje que habían realizado, mientras el resto nos encontrábamos en la terraza tomando el té, repentinamente, Terry le dijo a Albert que antes de marcharse a su casa, era urgente hablar con él, ambos se dirigieron al despacho, dejándome con una gran duda.

— ¿De que quiere hablara Terry con Albert?—me preguntó Annie.

—No lo se, y créeme que me gustaría saberlo—le respondí sin mirarla, mientras veíamos los bellos colores que el crepúsculo estaba ofreciendo.


	6. Chapter 6 Estos lazos que nos unen

_Hoal amigas! perdon perdon perdon por el retraso! pero pues laemntablemente me cortaron el internet, y pues me puse a escribir el capitulo a mano y por fin! terminé de pasarlo. espero sea de su agrado._

_pero antes de iniciar, quiero agardecerles a todas y cada una de las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic. _

_peka: gracias por tus palabras, y en la medida de lo posible te prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible._

_niaSanz: aqui esat el capitulo, un poco atrde jeje, espero lo disfrutes._

_New York Star: mil garcias por tus palabras de verdad que me halagan y mas viniendo de ti, queOMG escribes hermoso! proemto ponerme al dia con mi fic favorito!_

_parnaso: antes que nada garcais por las buenas vibras, nena como adivinaste todo eso? y ni te imaginas lo que mi cabeza tiene pensado, espero estes al pendiente!_

_akirem: me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, aunque no te puedo prometer nada de que no habra un poco de sufrimiento, pero te prometo que valdrá la pena._

_mai: nena! como siempre no sabes la alegria que me da leer tus comentarios, espero el capitulo te guste nena!_

_lupita isais: amiga! creo que a la mayoria de por aqui nos gusta desvelarnos jeje gracias por mantenerte al pendiente de mi fic nena, y ya sabes aviasme en cuanto actualices eh! que tu historia me tiene atrapada!_

espero sus reviews, que como saben, son lo que alimentan aun ams la inspiracion de los escritores (bueno eso digo yo vdd)

que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!

nos estamos leyendo! xoxo

* * *

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_Estos lazos que nos unen_**

**_(parte 1)_**

_Pvo Terry_

Entramos en la gran biblioteca, que estaba iluminada por los hermosos matices que ofrecía el atardecer, me encontraba realmente nervioso, no sabía por donde empezar.

—Dime Terry de que deseas hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia—me dijo Albert.

—Quería—dije y carraspeé un poco, en un intento de calmar mis nervios—quería pedirte formalmente la mano de Candy.

Al parecer, mi respuesta no le causaba asombro alguno, solo me dirigió una media sonrisa.

—No pensé que fuera tan pronto, solo te puedo decir que si ella esta de acuerdo, no tengo objeción alguna en que se casen; aunque… tengo una duda, ¿Cómo reaccionará Susana al enterarse?

—No tiene nada que decir al respecto, ella siempre a sabido que a la única mujer a la que amo es a Candy.

—Muy bien Terry, solo espero no lastimes a Candy pues sabes lo mucho que la quiero y no me gustaría verla nuevamente deprimida.

—No te preocupes Albert, que nada de eso sucederá.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia Terry!—fueron las palabras de Albert, a lo cual ambos reímos.

_Pvo Candy_

—Archie, no deberías de ser tan severo con tus padres—le dije mientras esperábamos a que Albert y Terry se unieran a nosotros.

—¡Oh no! ¿Tu también Candy? Sabes muy bien que si ellos hubieran estado a nuestro lado, en lugar de habernos abandonado, Stear estaría en estos momentos con nosotros.

—Archie, eso no lo puedes asegurar.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! Ya que de haber estado nuestro padre, estoy seguro que a Stear ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido ir a la guerra.

—Pero…—alcancé a decir, ya que rápidamente Archie me interrumpió.

—Pero nada Candy, así que mejor cambiemos de tema.

Charlamos de la fiesta a la que próximamente asistiríamos, preguntándole a Archie si alguna vez los había visto.

—Vagamente los recuerdo, su fortuna no esta ligada a los Andrey de America, aunque su fortuna es menor a la de nosotros, ellos son más influyentes aquí, de lo que somos nosotros.

—Y eso se debe…—dije.

—A que ellos se codean con la gente mas importante de Inglaterra, incluida parte de la realeza.

En ese instante, aparecieron Albert y Terry, este último al ver la incertidumbre en mi rostro, solo respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿De que hablaban?—preguntó Albert.

—Les estaba contando acerca de los Andrey que viven aquí—dijo Archie—supongo que tú los conoces un poco mas ¿no es así?

—Si, de hecho ya casi no quedan muchos con el apellido Andrey, ya que el tío Barth solo tuvo un hijo varón Christopher, que es apenas unos años mayor que yo.

—¿Y el resto?—pregunté

—Emma es la menor de todos, tendrá alrededor de veintiocho años, Bernice me parece es un año menor que ella, y la mayor de todos, Catherine que es de la edad de Coreene, Sara y la edad que ahora tendría Pauna.

—¿Y todos están casados?—preguntó Archie.

—La única soltera es Catherine, a pesar de su belleza, era muy parecida a Pauna, de hecho, tú Candy me la recuerdas bastante—dijo Albert.

—Me parece haberlos visto algunas veces—dijo Terry—tu tío Bartholomew es socio de mi padre en un par de negocios, con razón su apellido se me hacia conocido de alguna parte. Su esposa Adeline, a pesar de tener un carácter dulce, en cuanto a tradiciones se refiere, es muy conservadora.

—Al igual que mi tío, son tal para cual—dijo Albert—nunca estuvieron de acuerdo del matrimonio de Pauna con Gerald, pues a pesar de provenir de una familia acaudalada, ellos siempre lo consideraron insignificante para formar parte de la familia Andrey.

—Y ellos, ¿saben de nuestro origen?—preguntó Annie.

—Así es—respondió Albert—pero no se preocupen, que la tía abuela ya habló con ellos, pero de cualquier forma, estaremos ahí en caso de que las intenten menospreciar.

El tema se dio por terminado, pasando rápidamente a la boda de Mark a la cual asistiríamos todos, a excepción de la tía abuela, pues a pesar de que su carácter se había ablandado, aun estaba arraigado en ella eso de no mezclarse con gente inferior a ella. Cayó la noche y con ella, la hora de la despedida, Terry como el caballero que es, se despidió de todos, y como las reglas lo indicaban lo acompañé a la puerta.

—¿De que hablaron Albert y tu?—le pregunté una vez que llegamos al vestíbulo.

—Mmm...—dijo elevando los hombros, dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas que lograban dejarme sin aliento—es un secreto, así que no seas curiosa.

—Por favor Terry, dímelo.

—No, solo te puedo decir que muy pronto lo sabrás. Pro lo pronto, hasta mañana, mi pecosa.

Depositó un fugaz beso en mis labios dejándome con la duda. Después de un rato, todos nos retiramos cada quien a su habitación a descansar, ya que el día de hoy había sido agotador. Me desperté muy temprano, iría a Edimburgo en busca del regalo para Mark, aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de que le regalaría, así que antes visitaría a su madre. La mesa del jardín ya estaba puesta, claramente en un intento de la tía abuela por estrechar la relación de Archie con sus padres.

— ¿Quiere que le sirva algo, señorita Candice?—me preguntó Marjorie, quien estaba terminando de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa.

—Gracias Marjorie, pero esperaré a los demás.

No hubo necesidad de esperar mucho, ya que casi de inmediato, bajaron Annie y Archie con los pequeños, y poco tiempo después bajaron Albert, acompañado de la tía abuela, Coreene y Alistear. Todos nos sentamos a la mesa, mientras desayunábamos, Alistear y Coreene ponían al corriente a Albert y a la tía abuela con los negocios que tenían en medio oriente. Al terminar el desayuno, los hombres se dirigieron a la biblioteca ya que tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar; así que, nosotras nos fuimos al gran salón blanco, a tomar un poco de café.

— ¿Y Sara como se encuentra?—preguntó Coreene a la tía abuela.

—Muy bien, aunque en ocasiones sufre de pequeños colapsos nerviosos por todos los escándalos que le inventan a su yerno.

Annie y yo nos miramos, ya que a pesar de que la tía abuela no quisiera aceptarlo, el marido de Elisa no era precisamente el ejemplo de un buen marido. Annie y yo solo nos dedicamos a escuchar la plática que sostenían ambas, no queríamos interrumpir ya que era mucho el tiempo que llevaban sin verse y era obvio que tenían mucho de que hablar.

—Discúlpenme, pero me retiro a mi habitación—dijo la tía abuela, se le veía un mejor semblante, pero aun así, se le notaba el cansancio—creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo es que conociste a mi hijo?—le preguntó Coreene a Annie.

—Pues, verá, la primera vez que lo vi fue en una fiesta que se organizó en casa de los Andrey a la cual fueron invitados mis padres, y mas tarde, en el colegio san Pablo.

—Y el resto es historia—terminó Coreene—me alegra mucho saber que ambas no tuvieron que pasar por el bochornoso baile de debutantes—dijo Coreene con un tono irónico.

—¿A caso el tuyo no te gusto?—le pregunté.

—Sinceramente, no. A pesar de que la casa Andrey fue arreglada sin escatimar en costos, lucía realmente bella, adornada con todas esas flores que cubrían casi toda la casa, los candelabros recién pulidos brillaban con todo su esplendor. Pero ni con todo eso, logró que nos sintiéramos a gusto.

—Pues, para serle sincera, de niña siempre soñaba con ese baile—dijo un poco apenada Annie—pero para mi fortuna, encontré a Archie.

—Pero, si no me equivoco, ambas participaron el baile de debutante de Elisa ¿cierto?

Ambas asentimos con la cabeza. Aun recordaba ese día. Como era obvio que Archie cortejaba a Annie, no era necesario que los Brighton realizaran uno, ya que era de suponerse que tarde o temprano, ellos se casarían. Pero como lo dictaban las costumbres de la alta sociedad, teníamos que participar en un baile de debutantes aunque no fuéramos las festejadas. Así que, como era de suponerse la pareja de Annie fue Archie, la mía, más por obligación que por gusto fue ni más ni menos que Neil, y la pareja de baile de Elisa era el hijo de un importante banquero socio de los Andrey.

A la fiesta asistieron las mejores familias de la alta sociedad en compañía de sus hijos en edad de contraer nupcias. Al final, la fiesta fue un desastre, la pareja de Elisa, terminó asediándome el resto de la noche, con lo cual, solo incrementó el odio que me tenia Elisa.

—Y me contaron que fue un verdadero fracaso—dijo Coreene mientras reía estrepitosamente—que aquel que Sara creyó seria su yerno, terminó detrás tuyo Candy.

—Pero para mi buena suerte, pronto encontró al que ahora es su marido—le respondí—y en el tuyo, ¿fue que conociste a Alistear?

—Así es, nuestro baile, y digo nuestro, porque ese baile fue nuestro recibimiento al llegar precisamente, del colegio san Pablo, nos acabábamos de graduar como "esposas perfectas"—dijo con una sonrisa irónica—Pauna, Sara, Catherine y yo. Aunque nunca nos llevamos bien con Sara, no tuvimos más remedio que compartir nuestra fiesta con ella. Ahí mismo, Pauna conoció a Gerald, y como ustedes saben, su familia no fue siempre adinerada, pero gracias al cielo Pauna no se dejó llevar por ese insignificante detalle y luchó por su amor.

— ¿Y Sara Legan?

—Ella lo conoció mas tarde, en otra fiesta, pero que esta vez se llevó a cabo en Inglaterra. Gracias al cielo encontró un buen hombre que le tiene paciencia y cumple sus caprichos. Pero según algunos comentarios que llegaron a mi tiempo después de su boda, fue que, ella se casó estando enamorada de otro, quien al parecer nunca le correspondió.

Al parecer, el estigma de las mujeres legan era enamorarse de hombres que no les correspondían, pensé.

—Para mi mala suerte, tendré que lidiar con ella nuevamente, y también con su pequeña arpía—dijo Coreene, refiriéndose a Elisa, lo cual causó que Annie y yo riéramos—pero no se preocupen, que si hacen uso de su venenosa lengua, las defenderé.

La platica cambió en dirección a Annie, ya que coreen estaba mas que interesada en conocer todo acerca de su nuera, así que me retiré, dejándolas platicar a solas. Me retiré a mi habitación, pensando en la descripción de el resto de la familia Andrey que aun no conocía, por la descripción dada por Albert y Coreene, eran personas sumamente especiales en lo que se refería a las buenas costumbres de la alta sociedad, aunque no podía emitir un juicio tan precipitadamente, lo mejor era esperar a conocerlos. La tarde transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, y a pesar de que Terry no me había visitado, se encargó de hacerme llegar una carta, en la cual me decía que iría a visitar a su padre, solo esperaba que la presencia de su madrastra no alterara la buena relación que entre ambos había crecido.

_Pvo Terry_

—Y ya que has decidido contraer matrimonio, ¿No crees que ya es momento de que empiece a instruirte en los negocios de la familia? Porque tarde o temprano, todo lo que poseo será tuyo.

—No padre, ya te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer. Además, no creo que la idea le agrade a tu esposa.

—Lo quiera o no, sabe que así debe de ser, después de todo las reglas son claras, el titulo se hereda al primogénito varón.

—Padre, soy feliz haciendo lo que me gusta, así que por favor no discutamos.

Al parecer, el tema se había terminado por el momento, sabía perfectamente que mi padre reaccionaría así una vez que le comunicara mis deseos de casarme con Candy.

—Y hablando de tu pasatiempo, todo mundo esta ansioso por el estreno de la obra en la cual aparecerás.

Esbocé una media sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras, era obvio que al decir "todo mundo" se refería a nuestra familia, y por el tono en que lo dijo, era obvio que nadie estaba contento con mi "pasatiempo" como lo llamaban.

—Y ya que no te puedo convencer de que empieces a hacerte cargo de lo que te pertenece, prométeme que asistirás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermana.

—No te prometo nada, pero tal vez asista.

—Espero puedas venir hijo, ya que tu abuelo te quiere ver.

Elevé las cejas, realmente sorprendido, ya que desde que yo tenía memoria, habían sido pocas las veces en que tuve contacto con su majestad, el rey.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué sucedió con… Susana? Es ese su nombre, ¿cierto?

—No lo se, padre, la ultima noticia que tuve fue que no quiso hablar con mi madre.

—A propósito, ¿Cómo se encuentra Eleanor?

—Muy bien—aun no podía entender como era posible que, a pesar de ser obvio que mi padre aun amaba a Eleanor, nunca encontró el valor para defender su amor a pesar de todo y de todos, era realmente deprimente el ver como prefirió pasar el resto de su vida al lado de una mujer a la cual no amaba, por obligación; por un instante, me pude ver reflejado en él, solo que la diferencia fue que, yo decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida.

—Envíale saludos de mi parte.

—Me despido padre, nos veremos pronto.

Salí del despacho, con la certeza de que el encuentro con mi abuelo, no sería nada agradable.

_Pvo Candy_

Llegó el gran día de la boda de Mark, no había tenido oportunidad de platicar con Terry de la visita a su padre, solo dijo que tendría que asistir a la fiesta de su hermana, y que quería que lo acompañara. Sabia muy poco del protocolo a seguir en presencia de la realeza, pero esperaba que lo que había aprendido, aplicara también entre ese circulo social. Y en lo que se refería a Archie, la relación con sus padres no avanzaba, contrario a Annie, quien en estos pocos días, se había ganado el aprecio de sus suegros, al igual que ellos el de ella.

—Llegó la hora de partir—nos dijo Albert, Terry había llegado puntualmente por nosotros, para mi buena suerte, el había comprado las argollas que como padrinos teníamos que llevar.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, dando paso a la recepción, la cual se llevó a cabo en el extenso campo que cubría la casa de los padres de la novia, a pesar de haber sido decorada con sencillez, se podía ver en cada detalle, el gran amor con que se realizó. Llegó la hora de que la novian lanzara el ramo, todas las solteras, que al parecer éramos pocas, nos pusimos de pie para recibirlo, y por azares del destino, cayó en mis manos. Terry y yo, nos lanzamos miradas llenas de significado. Cayó la noche y con ella, el momento de partir, nos dirigimos a casa, una vez en ella, lo invitamos a pasar, pues a penas pasaban de las ocho de la noche, discretamente, nos dejaron a solas, cosa que en mi interior les agradecía ya que desde aquella noche en su villa, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de estar completamente a solas.

—Fue un día hermoso—empecé a decir.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso—me respondió, aunque por su semblante, era obvio que algo le estaba preocupando.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Terry?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque desde aquella visita que le hiciste a tu padre, te noto… un poco, distraído.

—Que intuitiva eres—me dijo con una media sonrisa—para ser sincero, si hay algo, pero no es de mucha importancia.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi—le dije tomándole la mano, recibiendo en respuesta, una dulce mirada, seguida de esa sonrisa suya que me dejaba sin aliento.

—Sucede que… mi abuelo me quiere ver.

—¿Y es eso malo?—le pregunté.

—Dejando de lado que es el soberano de toda Inglaterra, y que el fue el principal impulsor a que mi padre me alejara de mi madre…

—No sabía que tu abuelo era… —no pude terminar la frase debido a la sorpresa, ni en mis mas locos sueños imaginé lo cercano que estaba el padre de Terry al trono real, ahora entendía el trato diferencial hacia el en el colegio.

—No es algo de lo cual me guste hablar, pensé que lo sabias—me dijo bastante sorprendido por mi reacción.

—Sabes que yo no le doy importancia a esas cosas, sabía que tu padre era duque, pero nunca pensé que estuviera tan cerca de algún día ser rey—si antes estaba inquieta al pensar en la fiesta de su hermana, ahora estaba realmente aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de el pensar lo cerca que me encontraría del rey de toda Inglaterra, el solo pensarlo me dejaba sin aliento—ahora entiendo esa fijación que Elisa tenia contigo.

—Hieres mi ego—dijo dramáticamente en un intento de suavizar el ambiente—al decir que las mujeres me buscan por mi posición, ¿Qué te sucede Candy? Estas un poco pálida.

—Creo que… no es buena idea que te acompañe a la fiesta de tu hermana.

—Lo dices porque… por favor Candy, no me salgas con que no estarás a la altura de todos los que estarán presentes, a diferencia de mi padre, yo si te defenderé de todos…

—Pero…—no pude terminar la frase ya que me acercó lentamente a él, recorriendo mi rostro con sus labios, hasta detenerse un instante sobre mi boca. No contento con ello, con la punta de la lengua recorrió los bordes de mis labios y yo sin pensarlo más, los abrí.

Su beso se volvió todo lo que había deseado y mas aun, haciendo desaparecer toda la inseguridad, toda la vaga ansiedad que había experimentado durante los últimos minutos. Era solo el presente, los rápidos latidos de mi corazón latiendo al unísono con los de él. De forma espontánea, mis manos recorrieron su espalda y sus hombros, disfrutando de su fuerza, la dureza de sus brazos, la acaricié la nuca hasta hacerlo lanzar un gemido, se inclinó, besándome la base del cuello.

Sentí como si un fuego líquido recorriera mis venas, encendiéndome todo el cuerpo, haciéndome desear, necesitar mucho más. Ya nada importaba más que mi deseo de hacerle sentir placer, de sentir de nuevo aquellas innumerables sensaciones tan exquisitas que no podían describirse. Aun tenía mucho que aprender, aun tenía que darle mucho de mi.

Actuando por mi propia cuenta, mis dedos comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa, pues necesitaba tocar la piel suave de su pecho, y lancé un gemido de protesta cuando el me sujeto la mano, inmovilizándome.

—No—Terry me tomó de los brazos y me apartó, mientras yo me quedé observándolo en silencio, sorprendida y lastimada por su rechazo.

Lanzando una maldición apagada, Terry tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besó brevemente.

—Sería muy fácil hacerte el amor—murmuró Terry— ¡Dios sabe lo mucho que lo deseo!—gimió—pero una vez en mi cama no te dejaría ir—me sonrió—deseo que cuando llegue ese momento, lo recuerdes como algo muy especial en todo sentido. No quiero que comience regresando a casa a escondidas por la madrugada, observada por los sirvientes, arriesgándote a que te critiquen. Compláceme ¿quieres?

—¿Así que te vas?—le sonreí temblorosa, mientras me apartaba de él.

La sonrisa con que me respondió fue increíblemente irónica.

—Si, antes de que me olvide de mis intenciones honorables.

Una vez en el pórtico, me dirigió una mirada llena de indecisión, antes de decirme que No me vería hasta la fiesta en casa de los Andrey.

—Tengo que ir a Londres para realizar los ensayos en el teatro, pero prometo que en cuanto termine el ensayo del viernes, me dirijo directamente a Glasgow.

—Te voy a extrañar—le dije intentando sonreír.

—Y yo a ti—inesperadamente, me rodeo con sus brazos, y en un intento de no reavivar en mí aquella efusividad, depositó un breve beso en mis labios, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Esperé hasta que subió a su auto, despidiéndolo con un ligero movimiento de mano. Mientras volvía a crecer en mí, la incertidumbre y el miedo, esperando que mi historia de amor, no terminara como la de Eleanor.


	7. Chapter 7 2da parte

_hola de nuevo! aqui de regreso con la actualizacion, que aunque corta, espero sea de su agrado, mai, jari se que la prometi para el miercoles pero con esta bendita luz que por donde vivo esta yendo y viniendo poco era lo que avanzaba, asi que amigas disculpenme! jeje. el titulo esatrá dividido en varias partes, y conforme apsen los capitulos entenderan por que. pero antes de pasar a el capitulo, quiero extender mi agardecimiento a mis lectores anonimos y a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para dejarme sus reviews que son tan importantes para mi._

_Karina Grandchester: kari, amiga no comas ansias, te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento de que entren en accion(que te prometo no tardaré en ponerlo) va a estar genial jejeje._

_adazura: me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic, y muchas garcias por dejar tu review, espero seguir leyendo muchos de ellos ok?_

_mai: amigita! poco a poco pondré todo asi que, no comas ansias y esos nombres forman parte de aquello que te conté que tenia pensado, asi que nena espero contar con tu apoyo cada que me atore jeje_

_peka: y mira la sorpresa que tuve, actualice otra vez! espero dsifrutes el capitulo!_

_jari: y no serán cualquier fiesta eh! y cuando aparezaca Rochelle, como lo tengo pensado la cosa va a estar... mejor no te digo! jeje_

_New York Star: amiga! gracias por las buenas vibras! y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!_

_akirem: jeje perdon por dejarte con ah! en esa candente escena, y aqui esat el sigueinte capitulo que, espero te guste!_

_parnaso: amiga querida! como bien lo dijiste pronto empezara la sal y pimienta de la historia jeje, y lo que falta! asi que , espero seguir leyendo tus reviews!_

* * *

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Estos lazos que nos unen (segunda parte)_**

—¿Por qué nadie se molestó en decirme que el abuelo de Terry es ni mas ni menos que su majestad, el rey de Inglaterra?

Todos me miraron extrañados, solo Alistear y Coreene se veían divertidos ante mi reclamo.

—¿A caso, no lo sabias?—dijo Annie.

—Saben muy bien que esas cosas no me interesan—dije un poco molesta.

—Pero… ¿Terry nunca te lo dijo?—insistió Annie.

—Tuvo la delicadeza de decírmelo ayer antes de marcharse.

—No te preocupes Candy, no creo que la realeza objete algo al saber que formas parte de la familia Andrey—dijo Archie en un intento por calmarme, solo asentí pero en mi interior había voces que gritaban lo contrario.

Me mordí el labio en un intento por acallar mis miedos que tanto deseaba gritar, ya que, si investigaban lo suficiente, y con la familia Legan tan cercanos a mi, era obvio que se enterarían de mi origen e inmediatamente se opondrían. Después de esa pequeña discusión, el desayuno pasó sin mas contratiempos, los hombres irían a Londres en donde permanecerían hasta el miércoles, ya que tenían que estar de regreso para ir a la gran fiesta en nuestro honor; para mala suerte mía y de Annie, los Legan llegarían justo a tiempo para la gran fiesta.

—Después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver a Sara y a sus adorables retoños, no saben la alegría que me da—dijo Coreene en un tono tan falto de animo, que causó que Annie y yo riéramos.

—Pero también verás a Catherine, la relación que tienes con ella es buena ¿no es asi?—le pregunté.

—Oh si ella es muy diferente, ya la conocerán verán que a pesar de la posición que tiene, es de carácter amable, les caerá bien.

—La que me atemoriza un poco—dijo Annie—es Elisa, nunca se ha cansado de recordarnos nuestro origen.

—No te preocupes pequeña—dijo Coreene tomándola de las manos—que si esa muchachita les llega a decir algo a ti o a mis nietos se las verá conmigo.

Y le mostró una de esas sonrisas que me recordaban tanto a Stear. Al ver el cariño con el que trataba a Annie, y mas aun a sus nietos, no pude evitar el preguntarle el por que decidió dejar a Stear y Archie a cargo de la abuela.

—Al poco tiempo de que Alistear y yo contrajéramos matrimonio, sucedió que, teníamos que irnos a vivir a Arabia saudita, ya que le habían ofrecido un puesto como diplomático, a parte de que serviría para entablar nuevos negocios con los árabes, así que, mientras me acoplaba a las costumbres de aquel país, sucedió que, me embaracé, así nació Stear—sus pupilas se veían cristalinas, al recordar a su hijo—era el bebé mas hermoso que jamás haya visto. Poco tiempo después, me volví a embarazar, y llegó mi Archie, y con ellos se formó la familia que tanto había soñado. Pasaron cinco años, los mejores de mi vida, no podía ser mas feliz, hasta que, inesperadamente, sucedió una revuelta que llegó a dimensiones jamás esperadas. Prácticamente tuvimos que huir de aquel lugar, primero, rumbo a Egipto, y después de unos días, a Libia, donde tomaríamos una pequeña embarcación que nos llevaría hasta Francia. Una vez ahí, permanecimos unos cuantos meses, pero nuevamente decidieron darle un cargo diplomático a Alistear, pero esta vez en Egipto, así que tuvimos que tomar la terrible decisión de separarnos de Stear y Archie, tratábamos de verlos el mayor tiempo posible, nos enviábamos cartas a menudo, pero por lo precario de los servicios postales, estas tardaban mucho tiempo en llegar, por ello, cuando Stear envió la carta en la que decía que… —se le cortó la voz, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas—se marcharía a la guerra, cuando quisimos intervenir ya era demasiado tarde.

—Perdóname por haberte hecho recordar eso Coreene—le dije.

—No te preocupes Candy, de vez en cuando hace bien contar tus penas.

En ese momento, llegaron a despedirse Albert, Alistear y Archie, este último le dirigió a su madre una seca despedida, dejando a Coreene bastante afligida. Así que, para elevarle el ánimo, Annie y yo la incitamos a que nos contara más de las culturas de los países en los que había vivido. Transcurrieron el lunes sin novedades, a la hora del té, nuestras pláticas con Coreene se hacían bastante extensas entre anécdotas contadas por ella y las aventuras que vivimos Annie y yo, en compañía de Archie y Stear. Así que, el martes a la hora del desayuno, coreen tuvo la maravillosa idea de ir a Londres, en donde iríamos de compras y pasaríamos la noche, para el miércoles regresar con los hombres de la familia.

—Les daremos una gran sorpresa, a demás, tenemos que comprar unos hermosos vestidos para la gran fiesta—dijo para acallar nuestras protestas—así que, andando.

Después de intentar por todos los medios de persuadir a la tía abuela a que nos acompañara, finalmente nos rendimos, ay que como ella misma lo explicó el viaje seria agotador para ella. Nos dirigimos a la estación del tren. El camino fue relajante, hermosos paisajes se dibujaban a nuestro paso, mientras los pequeños Stear y Anthony miraban fascinados todo el alrededor, Coreene hacía un pequeño itinerario de lo que seria nuestro recorrido por Londres.

—Antes que nada, haremos una rápida visita a las oficinas de las empresas, después visitaremos la boutique de madame Resnais y finalmente, iremos a la joyería Du Val.

Una vez que desempacamos nuestras cosas en la mansión Andrey, salimos de inmediato a las empresas Andrey, quien salió a nuestro encuentro fue Alistear, ya que Albert y Archie estaban en la firma de un contrato importante; solo sonrió ante los planes que Coreene tenia.

—No dejen que compre todo lo que vea, y cuídense, que no es común ver a hermosas damas andando solas por todo Londres—nos dijo Alistear antes de marcharnos.

Fuimos a la boutique de madame Resnais, quien nos mostró unos hermosos vestidos en distintas telas que eran apropiadas para el calor de la tarde y la fresca noche.

—Necesitaremos un par de vestidos cortos, para el almuerzo y la comida que se llevará a cabo después de la cacería y un hermoso vestido de gala, para la cena—dijo Coreene.

Después de la difícil elección de los vestidos, decidimos ir a almorzar aun pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. Mientras caminamos, pasamos cerca del Old Vic, pude ver el espectacular de Macbeth en la que aparecería Terry, al verlo, pude imaginar lo arduamente que debía estar ensayando para que la obra fuera un éxito.

Mientras cruzábamos la calle para dirigirnos al pequeño restaurante, repentinamente apareció frente a nosotras, Edmund.

—"puedes dudar que las estrellas sean de fuego,

Puedes dudar que el sol se mueva,

Puedes dudar que la verdad sea una embustera,

Pero nunca dudes de mi amor"—recitó, causando una pequeña risa de parte de Coreene y unas sonrisas de Annie y Rick, quien venia con él.

—Hamlet, ¿no es así?—le dije.

—Así es… un verso muy conmovedor ¿no lo crees? Shakespeare debió tener una noche llena de magia en mente cuando escribió esas líneas.

Solo asentí, hice las presentaciones, ya que ellos no conocían a Coreene, quien se mostraba bastante divertida por el galanteo de Edmund. Los invitamos a compartir la mesa, por un instante, estuve a punto de preguntar por Terry, pero mi deseo se vio cumplido ya que Rick lo mencionó.

—Estamos bastante nerviosos, ya que, tenemos muchos invitados, Terry se quedó supervisando algunos detalles, ya que tiene pensado en un futuro, dirigir algunas obras.

—Y seguramente—interrumpió Edmund—también esta alistando todo porque Susana vendrá al estreno.

—¿Susana, vendrá al estreno? —preguntó Rick, quien al parecer estaba tan sorprendido como yo ante esta noticia, ¿Por qué razón Terry no lo mencionó?

—Si, es lógico ya que su prometido—dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra—actuará en la tierra que lo vio crecer.

La plática se centró, principalmente, en los personajes de alto rango que asistirían a la obra, entre diplomáticos y personas del parlamento, hasta duques, condes, vizcondes….

—¿Y a que se debe tan singular publico?—preguntó Coreene.

—Pues, a que, en el actuará Terry—respondí.

Nos despedimos rápidamente pues aun teníamos muchas cosas que hacer, aunque en mi interior estaba intranquila, por le solo hecho de pensar en tener frente a frente a Susana Marlow. Llegamos justo a la hora de la cena, los hombres ya se encontraban en la casa, rápidamente se empezaron a hacer los planes pertinentes para marcharnos al día siguiente. Partimos rumbo a escocia muy temprano, pues aun había que organizar las maletas y demás cosas para irnos a casa de los Andrey en Glasgow. Llegamos a la villa casi al anochecer, todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones pues mañana seria un día bastante agitado.

Despertamos muy temprano, pues el viaje hacia Glasgow era de aproximadamente tres horas en tren, y aproximadamente una hora más en automóvil. Según nos había dicho Albert, su tío Bartholomew enviaría un auto a recogernos en la estación. Mientras íbamos en el tren, Albert nos relataba la historia de el pequeño poblado de Glasgow, nos dijo que todo Glasgow era un fenómeno de la naturaleza… un valle donde no debería existir uno, no en esa parte de la costa oeste de escocia. Tenía algo que ver con ese recodo en ángulo recto de la ensenada, que protegía los terrenos superiores de los fuertes vientos en el invierno… y además la corriente del golfo azotaba la costa cercana, de manera que el clima era más benigno. Florecían los árboles y al vegetación y en el invierno había muy poca nieve en esas inhóspitas tierras latas cubiertas de brezo.

Llegamos casi al atardecer, y tal y como Albert lo dijo, dos autos nos esperaban para llevarnos a Eilan Andrey. El trayecto fue silencioso, mientras que pude ver en el rostro de Annie mi temor reflejado ya que por fin nos enfrentaríamos a esta parte de la familia, quienes al parecer eran un tanto quisquillosos en cuanto a orígenes y buena familia se refería. Eilean Andrey, construido sobre el promontorio, sobre los cimientos de un antiguo fuerte y unido a la orilla de la ensenada por un sólido puente que reemplazó al puente levadizo original, era un lugar intimidante. Era demasiado alto, demasiado grande, demasiado… busqué la palabra correcta en mi mente: ¡demasiado rudo! Mitad casa y mitad fortaleza, los altos muros grises azotados por el viento me hacían pensar en la sangre derramada en ellos durante generaciones. Las guerras de los clanes, los corsarios… tantos hombres murieron frente a esos muros y en este momento en el que el sol se estaba poniendo, cuando la luz era rosada sobre la ensenada, los muros adquirieron un tinte rojizo… como si estuvieran empañados en sangre, haciendo que la piel se me erizara.

—Maravilloso—exclamó Albert, ya que esta era la primera vez que venia a esta residencia.

Sin poder articular palabra, el sonido de una fuerte voz, me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—Bienvenidos a Eilan Andrey—dijo un hombre de aproximadamente setenta y tantos años, de un rostro que, a pesar de aun parecer apuesto, tenia un dejo de amargura, mientras estudiaba con su gélida mirada de una extraña mezcla color miel y un chispeante verde, a todos y cada uno de nosotros—¡Elroy, tantos años sin vernos! Y tú debes ser Albert, el hermano de Pauna—dijo estrechando su mano—Coreene, Alistear.

—Sr. Andrey, permítame presentarles a mi hijo, Archibald y su esposa Annie Brighton, y sus pequeños hijos, Alistear y Anthony—dijo Alistear.

Repentinamente, su mirada se clavó por un largo rato en mí, hasta que finalmente habló.

—Tú debes ser Candice White Andrey—dijo tomando mi mano, depositando un breve beso en ella—con temor a que te ofendas, déjame decirte que, de no haber sabido que eras adoptada, podría jurar que por tus venas corre la sangre Andrey.

—Es muy amable de su parte, señor Andrey—murmuré.

—Que descortés de mi parte, seguramente quieren ir a sus habitaciones a asearse antes de la cena, sigan adelante que Marie les indicará el camino.

—¿Y la tía Adeline?—preguntó Coreene.

—Se encuentra en la cocina, revisando que todo quede perfecto. Sigan adelante, saben que Adeline odia que la cena empiece después de lo planeado.

Mientras recorría esta gran fortaleza que mas que admiración me causaba un poco de terror, no pude sacar de mi mente esa ultima mirada que me dirigió el tío Barth antes de subir por las escaleras.

* * *

_¿que les pareció? espero no les haya parecido monotona, y ya saben cuaquier duda o sugerencia con gusto la recibiré._

_!espero sus reviews!_

_que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!_

_nos esatmos leyendo! xoxo  
_


	8. Chapter 8 3a parte

_hola mis niñas hermosas! perdon perdon por el abandono pero es que en la guerra florida, como algunas de ustedes saben, me dediqué a escribir 2 fic´s que espero aya sido de su agrado, pero en ningun momento dejé de pensar en esta historia. pero antes de pasar al capitulo, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que le dedican un poco de su tiempo a este fic que escribo con todo mi cariño y dedicacion. **lenore, diana, micaela, nathy, nela 2307, GemaGrandchester, goshy, akirem, AbrilMdCh, mai, jari y verito... mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews, que como saben son el alimento de todo escritor... las kiero! xoxo**_

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_Estos lazos que nos unen (tercera parte)_**

Mientras nos arreglábamos para la cena, fueron llegando el resto de la familia, desde mi habitación podía escuchar los murmullos en la sala, Annie llamó a mi puerta, ya que, por indicaciones de la tía abuela, quería que bajáramos todos juntos para que se hicieran las respectivas presentaciones con el resto de la familia. Al llegar a la gran sala iluminada por un bellísimo candelabro que pendía del techo, pude ver lo antiguo y fino de los muebles que ahí se encontraban, inmediatamente observé que sobre la chimenea se encontraba un gran retrato familiar que parecía haber sido pintado hace ya algunas décadas. Repentinamente, sentí seis pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

—¡Cathy!—dijo Coreene lanzándose a los brazos de una hermosa mujer, y tal como me lo había dicho Albert, bastante parecida a la madre de Anthony, solo que Catherine tenía los ojos verdes—¡han pasado más de veinte años que no nos vemos!—unas lagrimas de felicidad rodaron por las mejillas de ambas mujeres.

—Es cierto, Coreene—pronunció la tía Adeline en un tono bastante modulado y que tenía un ligero acento irlandés, era una mujer de unos sesenta y tantos años, con un cabello castaño rojizo apenas encanecido, mientras en su mirada se podía ver la reprobación ante el efusivo saludo de Coreene—pero ya habrá tiempo de que hablen de ello, por lo pronto, ¿Por qué no nos presentas al resto de tu familia?

—¿Recuerdan a Alistear, mi esposo?—dijo Coreene—y él es mi hijo Archie y su esposa Annie, y mis nietos, Alistear y Anthony Cornwell Brighton.

—Y ellos son—continuó hablando la tía abuela—Albert y Candice Andrey.

El primero en presentarse fue Christopher, un hombre rubio de ojos azules como los del cielo a media mañana, quien presentó a su esposa y a sus tres hijos, los cuales oscilaban entre los quince y diez años de edad y que tenían el mismo tono azul que su padre; enseguida se presentó Emma, la más pequeña de los Andrey quien tenía un hermoso niño de unos siete años de edad y tenía unos seis meses de embarazo, su marido llegaría para la gran fiesta ya que se encontraba en Francia atendiendo unos negocios. Y finalmente, Bernice una hermosa rubia de mirada fría y calculadora, que estaba casada con un hombre bastante mayor que ella, tenían tres niñas y un varoncito que apenas se encontraba dando sus primeros pasos. La única de ojos verdes era Catherine, y era la única que mostraba una sonrisa sincera y cálida, sin ninguna falsedad como lo hacían el resto de sus hermanos. Llegó el momento de pasar a la mesa, la plática giró principalmente en el tema de los negocios, mientras el resto de los ahí presentes sólo escuchábamos, hasta que repentinamente…

— ¿De verdad ambas se criaron en un orfanato?—preguntó Emma dirigiendo su mirada hacia Annie y hacia mí. Pude ver en el rostro de Coreene, la reprobación ante la pregunta hecha por Emma.

—Sí, así fue—respondí mientras partía un trozo del filete que me acaban de servir.

—¿Y cómo fue que las adoptaron familias tan importantes como los Brighton y los Andrey?—insistió Emma.

—Es una larga historia—dije en un intento de que cambiara el tema de conversación.

—Que con gusto escucharé—continuo diciendo Emma, estaba a punto de responderle algo realmente desagradable, cuando intervino el tío Bartholomew.

—Emma, basta, deja a nuestras invitadas en paz.

—Creo que a Alexander no le agradaría la manera en la que te has comportado—la reprendió a su vez Catherine.

Emma guardó silencio, pero inmediatamente intervino Bernice.

—Lo que sucede es que te ve como a la hija que nunca tuvo—dijo, pero era claro que las palabras iban dirigidas a Catherine, ya que por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como sus manos se tensaban sobre los cubiertos que en ese momento sostenía.

—Bernice—la reprendió su marido—ya es suficiente—Bernice solo se limitó a dirigir una media sonrisa hacia su hermana, y continuo comiendo. Era claro que, tanto Annie como yo, no éramos bien vistas en esta casa, gracias al cielo, sólo permaneceríamos hasta el domingo en ella.

—Los Legan llegarán mañana casi al anochecer—dijo Albert; Annie y yo nos miramos, no había necesidad de palabras, era claro que sería un fin de semana bastante molesto.

—Será un gusto volver a ver a Sarah después de tanto tiempo—dijo la tía Adeline, era claro que sentía un aprecio muy grande por ella.

—A propósito de visitas—dijo Albert—me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a un viejo amigo.

—¿Se puede saber quién es?—preguntó el tío Bartholomew.

—Se llama Terry… Terry Grandchester.

—¿Grandchester?—preguntó el tio Barth después de un largo rato en silencio—a caso… ¿es el hijo del duque de Grandchester?

—Así es tío.

—Vaya, si que será una sorpresa para todos nuestros invitados, ¿y cuando llega?—preguntó Christopher.

—Si no me equivoco llegará también mañana por la noche.

—Creo que…—empezó a hablar Bernice—el representará Hamlet, ¿no es así?

Albert solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando en claro que para él el tema estaba dado por terminado, mientras, seguía charlando con su tío y el resto de los hombres, pero estaba claro que las mujeres de esta casa no darían el tema por terminado.

—Lo más extraño es que, difiere mucho de sus hermanos—dijo Amelie, la esposa de Christopher—ya que los dos varones y la única mujer, son… poco agraciados.

—Cierto—concordó Bernice—aunque…. se rumora…. —dijo casi en un susurro—que es el hijo ilegitimo del duque.

Emma, Amelie y Bernice, se enzarzaron en una plática sobre las posibles madres de Terry, mientras Annie y yo solo movíamos la cabeza en señal de reprobación. Aún no entendía cómo la alta sociedad de Inglaterra se tragaba el cuento de que Terry era el legítimo hijo de la duquesa de Grandchester. Sería un completo tonto aquel que no se hubiera percatado del nulo parecido de Terry con la duquesa de Grandchester y sus vástagos. Aunque después de todo, con lo que estaba escuchando de las mujeres Andrey, la ilegitimidad de Terry era un secreto a voces.

La noche pasó tranquila sin ningún otro tipo de comentario desagradable hacia nosotras, después de despedirnos, nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno se sirvió en la terraza del salón principal, pocos fueron los que nos acompañaron a la mesa, pues, mientras los hombres estaban dejando todo listo en sus negocios para el fin de semana, las mujeres de la casa salieron hacia donde su modista personal, quedándose sólo en casa, Catherine y la tía Adeline. Mientras Annie y yo salimos a dar un paseo a los alrededores en compañía de los niños, Coreene y Catherine se quedaron a ayudar a la tía Adeline a ultimar detalles de la fiesta. Como habría un gran número de invitados, sólo la familia y los amigos más allegados a la familia permanecerían en el castillo, mientras que el resto, se hospedarían en la mansión de la familia que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo.

A media tarde, mientras tomábamos un pequeño refrigerio en uno de los pequeños restaurantes de los alrededores, repentinamente un auto se detuvo frente a nosotras. Y cuál sería nuestra sorpresa al ver bajar de él, a Elisa acompañada de su esposo.

—Buen día querida Candice—saludó Thomas depositando un beso en la mano de Candy—Annie.

—Pensamos que llegarían más tarde—dije.

—Así sería querida, pero como mi suegro se quedó con Albert y el resto del clan, decidí que sería mejor que, dado que Elisa y yo no teníamos nada que hacer ahí, lo mejor era venir a desempacar ¿no quieren que las llevemos al castillo?

—No gracias Thomas—respondí—Annie los niños y yo, preferimos caminar.

—Ah, los pequeños Anthony y Stear—dijo Thomas—me pregunto cuándo tendré la dicha de ser padre, a veces creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que hubieras aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio, Candice.

Annie sonreía nerviosa, mientras ambas observábamos el rostro de Elisa, el cual parecía estar tallado en roca, ante lo carente de expresión, cuando murmuró:

—creo que mejor nos vamos Thomas, me está dando una jaqueca horrible.

—Candice, Annie, las veré en la cena.

Mientras veíamos cómo se alejaba el auto, Annie murmuró.

—Thomas nunca ha sido de mi agrado, no me gusta la forma en que te mira, se ve tan…. indecente, Elisa está pagando muy caro su ambición.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza. Recordaba aquel día en que Thomas pidió permiso para cortejarme, solo había tenido la oportunidad de verlo un par de veces en las reuniones que en ocasiones se llegaban a dar en casa de los Legan, así que al no ser alguien a quien yo conocía de la manera más amable, le pedí a Albert, lo hiciera desistir de sus intenciones. Y meses mas tarde, la boda entre Elisa y Thomas estaba siendo anunciada en todos los periódicos. Hacía tres años de esa boda, y aun no tenían un heredero de la fortuna Montgomery-Legan, lo cual tenía seriamente frustrado a Thomas.

—Pobre Elisa, se ve tan triste, parece tan autómata, ¿crees que sean ciertos los rumores de que Thomas le propine algunas golpizas?—dijo Annie.

—Tal vez eso explique el cambio en su actitud—respondí. Y ciertamente, Elisa desde su matrimonio había cambiado totalmente, había dejado de ser esa chiquilla fastidiosa y envidiosa, para convertirse en una mujer retraída.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo, dando por terminado el tema de Elisa. Nos dirigimos al castillo de los Andrey, y pretextando una jaqueca por las horas que estuvimos expuestas al sol, Annie y yo no dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, ya que lo último que queríamos era ver a la señora Legan y a Neil. Así que, mientras contaba los minutos para volver a ver a Terry, mis parpados se cerraron para caer en un profundo sueño.

_Más tarde, en la biblioteca, un par de mujeres sostenían una acalorada plática._

—¡Cómo es posible que no me hubieras dicho nada a lo largo de este tiempo!—decía la mujer mayor—tú nos aseguraste que no volveríamos a saber nunca más de ella.

—Así debió de haber sido—dijo la castaña—pero no conté con que la mujer con la cual dejé a la niña, se quedaría con el dinero y no con ella.

—Pero… ¿cómo estas tan segura que se trata de la misma chiquilla?

—Porque cuando Patrick llegó con la niña, inmediatamente noté el parecido con la madre de James, así que, investigué y resultó ser que, aquella chiquilla que llegó a mi casa, era la misma que regalé hace casi veinticinco años.

—¿Estás segura que nadie más lo sabe?

—Segura tía.

—Muy bien, ahora solo buscaré el momento adecuado para decírselo a tu tío. Así que, si Catherine sigue insistiendo, dile lo que le hemos dicho a lo largo de todos estos años, que ese bebé murió al nacer.

—Así lo haré tía—dijo Sara con la plena confianza de que, en sus manos tenía un arma muy poderosa que usaría cuando llegara su debido tiempo.

—Candy, despierta.

Me gritaba Annie, mientras yo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Que… sucede—dije con la voz aun adormilada.

—Que ya han llegado el resto de los Legan, y Terry.

Rápidamente me incorporé, causándome un mareo por la forma tan precipitada en que me levanté.

—Anda, ve a refrescarte, que todavía no está lista la cena, aquí te espero.

Decidí darme un baño rápido, solo para refrescarme, mientras que mi corazón latía rápidamente ante la idea de volver a ver a Terry después de estos días que se me habían hecho una eternidad. Una vez lista, baje en compañía de Annie a la sala de visitas, en la cual estaba toda la familia Andrey, Legan, y por supuesto, Terry, quien estaba conversando con Bernice y Emma, aunque era claro que la plática que estaba sosteniendo lo tenía por demás fastidiado. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas, un brillo muy especial apareció en la de él, enviando una corriente de felicidad por todo mi ser.

—Aquí estas Candice, te estábamos esperando—dijo el tío Barth—¿gustas algún aperitivo?

—Un jerez está bien, tío—le respondí.

Inmediatamente, el mayordomo acercó una copa a mis manos, mientras Albert se ponía de pie para que me sentara a su lado. Minutos después, se anunció que la cena estaba servida, así que, para mi mala suerte, Terry se sentó a lado de Albert, mientras que yo, quedé de frente a Neil, el cual solo me observaba con esa mirada burlona tan característica en él. La cena transcurrió entre las actividades que se realizarían al día siguiente, que irían desde la cacería hasta la gran cena baile que se realizaría al anochecer. Desde su llegada, no había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra alguna con Terry, lo cual me hacía sentir bastante frustrada, tenia tantos deseos de sentir nuevamente sus labios rozando los míos, aunque fuera por un instante…

—Candy ¿me estas escuchando?—me dijo Coreene; al parecer, en mi ensoñación no había escuchado la pregunta que me había hecho.

—Oh, perdón Coreene no te escuché, ¿Qué me decías?

—Que hoy la tía Adeline está bastante callada, siempre esta regañando a sus pequeñas arpías por su mal comportamiento, y hoy parece ser que tiene solo ojos para ti, mira.

Discretamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba la tía Adeline platicando con la tía Eloy, y aunque a primera vista parecía estar poniendo atención, efectivamente, su mirada estaba posada en mí.

—Tienes razón Coreene.

—Algo debió de haberle dicho Sara, porque a su llegada ambas se encerraron en la biblioteca por largo tiempo.

Solo encogí los hombros, si estuvieron hablando de mi, seguramente la señora Legan sólo le habló mal de mí, ya que para ella nada tenía yo que hacer en la familia Andrey. Así que, disculpándome, me dirigí a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire fresco; mientras admiraba el hermoso cielo estrellado, repentinamente, unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura.

—¡Oh, Terry! ¡Eres tú!—dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, llenando mis pulmones de ese inigualable aroma que emanaba de él.

—Mi pecosa, no sabes cuánto desee hacer esto desde que te vi, la verdad es que, la plática de tus tías ya me tenía totalmente fastidiado. Sólo las escuchaba por cortesía.

—Pues déjame decirte que no lo parecías.

—A caso… noto un toque de ¿celos?—dijo mientras acariciaba mi barbilla.

—Claro que no—respondí rápidamente—es solo que, ni siquiera me mirabas—le dije haciendo un puchero.

—Jajaja—rió estrepitosamente—ay mi pequeña celosa, no tienes nada de que preocuparte ya que mi corazón es solo tuyo, y me alegro que por tus venas no corra ni un ápice de la sangre Andrey, y no lo digo por Albert y los Cornwell, es que las mujeres de este clan Andrey son tan entrometidas que ¡argh! Me tuve que controlar para no decirles que se metieran en sus asuntos.

—En eso tienes toda la razón.

—A caso ¿te dijeron algo?—preguntó Terry con cara de preocupación.

—Solo hicieron unos pequeños comentarios acerca del origen de Annie y del mío—dije en tono con el cual le restaba importancia, haciendo omisión de su tono tan despectivo.

—¿Qué hicieron que?—dijo casi gritando—¿Quién se creen que son? Pero en este instante…

—Tranquilízate Terry—le dije tomándolo del brazo—realmente fue algo sin importancia pero gracias por defenderme.

—¡Pero esto no se puede quedar así! Cuando seas mi esposa aquel que intente hacerte sentir menos, se las verá conmigo.

—Gracias Terry—dije mientras él me abrazaba tiernamente.

—No tienes nada que agradecer mi pecosa, mientras mi vida dure, nada ni nadie te lastimará—dijo mientras me miraba intensamente, estaba prepara para recibir aquel beso que ansiaba desde que lo vi en la gran sala cuando repentinamente, un par de vocecillas nos sacaron de nuestras burbuja.

—Tía Candy, ¿nos leerás un cuento antes de dormir?—decían los pequeños, mientras veía como Terry rodaba los ojos, así que solo esboce una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa y me dirigí con los pequeños a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy temprano pues, como nos lo había dicho la tía abuela Elroy, a pesar de ser invitados en la casa, al ser parte de la familia debíamos ayudar al resto de las mujeres Andrey con el arreglo para que todo estuviera perfecto. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los invitados, la mayoría de los hombres iban con su traje para salir de cacería, mientras las mujeres iban con unos elegantes vestidos para el almuerzo que se llevaría a cabo al aire libre. Sólo pude ver de lejos a Terry, ya que, era inevitable que todos los ahí presentes no supieran de quien se trataba, así que se vio rodeado de muchas personas sin darle un solo momento para respirar. Mientras los hombres salieron de caza, la gran mayoría de las mujeres ahí presentes se dedicaban a platicar los últimos chismes que había en su círculo de amistades, así que, mientras Annie y yo vigilábamos a los pequeños Anthony y Stear, sin querer escuchamos a un par de distinguidas damas hablando de Terry.

—Es un muy buen mozo el joven Grandchester ¿no lo crees?

—Así es, lastima de sus hermanos, que necesitan asirse de que por sus venas corre sangre real para hacerse de un matrimonio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que, cuentan las malas lenguas que, su alteza real, el príncipe Richard le ha "arreglado" un matrimonio a su hija Marguerite.

—Pero… ¿y el baile de promoción?

—Eso es solo para acallar los rumores, suerte de aquella que logre atrapar al joven Grandchester, ya que no solo tiene un titulo real, sino que es tan guapo.

Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar la plática de estas dos mujeres, ¿a caso en la alta sociedad no se tomaba en cuenta al amor? Cada vez me daba cuenta de que así era. Uno a uno fueron llegando los hombres, sin percatarme, Terry se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia donde yo me encontraba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de Christopher.

—¿Y a que se debe tanto alboroto?—le pregunté a Terry.

—A que, yo fui el ganador en la cacería—dijo con esa sonrisa petulante tan característica de él.

—Vaya, creo que aquí todo se lo toman muy en serio—dijo Annie.

—Y no sabes cuánto—dijo Terry—¿quieren escuchar una historia de terror?

Annie y yo nos miramos y con la mirada le dije que continuara.

—¿Ven aquella ventana de la torreta izquierda?—ambas asentimos con la cabeza—pues verán, en ese salón, en la época feudal, los Andrey encerraban a sus prisioneros… traidores, enemigos capturados, e incluso a las esposas infieles. No hay salida, excepto por la ventana y si no saltaban después de tres o cuatro días, ¡los empujaban! Hay una buena distancia hasta las rocas de allá abajo, aunque en el caso de un hombre, podía saltar lo bastante lejos para evitarlas y caer en la ensenada, eso no significa mucha diferencia… moría, de cualquier manera… se estrellaba o perecía cuando trataba de nadar hacia la playa. Se dice que, en algunas ocasiones, se pueden escuchar los gritos de aquellos pobres inocentes.

Dirigí una mirada hacia esa ventana… quizá era la ventana más grande del castillo… una abertura protegida con cristales de más de dos metros de altura y uno de ancho, que llegaba hasta la cornisa del techo en declive. Al ver esto, un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Basta Terry, ya escuchamos suficiente—le dije viendo su sonrisa al ver que había logrado asustarme.

—jajaja, sólo era una broma Candy—me dijo Terry.

En ese momento se acercaron a nosotros el resto de la familia, haciéndola conversación más generalizada. La hora del almuerzo transcurrió tranquila, sin ningún intento por parte de Elisa o Neil de molestarnos. Llegó la hora de prepararnos para la cena, así que, en compañía de Annie y Coreene me dirigí a mi habitación para alistarme. Después de salir de la tina, saque el vestido que había elegido para la ocasión, era un vestido entallado hasta la parte baja de la cintura con un ligero escote en forma de corazón con unos tirantes gruesos que parecía unos abanicos , los cuales cubrían ligeramente mis hombros. El vestido estaba confeccionado en shantug rosa pastel.

—¡Luces hermosa!—me dijo Coreene al verme—la combinación del rosa con el diseño del vestido te da un toque inocente, pero sensual a la vez. Vas a capturar más de una mirada.

—Coreene, tu comentario hace que me sonroje, esa no era mi intención al comprarlo.

—Anda, bajemos que los demás esperan por nosotras en el gran salón, veamos la reacción del joven Grandchester.

Al pie de las escaleras, se encontraban Alistear y Albert esperándonos.

—Luces hermosa Candy, si tuviera veinte años menos, ya te estaría pidiendo matrimonio—dijo Alistear guiñándome un ojo.

—Oh vamos cariño, deja de molestar a Candy, que casi no baja cuando le dije lo bien que lucía.

—Es verdad Candy, luces hermosa—dijo Albert—sólo espero no verme rodeado de hombres que me pidan permiso para cortejarte.

Su comentario causó un gran sonrojo en mí, mientras Coreene, Albert y Alistear reían.

Desde la entrada al gran salón contemplé la fiesta que estaba en su apogeo. Fue típica de las tierras altas, muy colorida y los hombres eran los pavos reales… opacaban a las mujeres. La luz brillaba desde los candelabros colgantes del gran salón, haciendo resplandecer las faldas y las capas escocesas, el negro y el amarillo de los McLeod, el azul de los Campbell, el verde oscuro de los Mackenzie, el rojo de los Stewart y el rojo más intenso de los Andrey. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver a Terry, precisamente vestido con el color de la familia Andrey.

—Creo que el joven Grandchester, ha dejado en claro a qué familia quiere pertenecer—me susurró Coreene al oído—así que, pequeña prepárate porque vas a ser el centro de atención.

Cuando entre al salón, muchas miradas se dirigían en mi dirección, algunas más discretas que otras, provocando que mi sonrojo fuera más visible. Mientras al otro lado el salón, veía la gran sonrisa que Terry dirigió en mi dirección. La gran mayoría de los ahí presentes, estaban tomando aperitivos y algunos bocadillos que ofrecían los meseros; durante todo ese tiempo, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Terry, y cada vez que lo miraba, me dirigía aquella sonrisa que lograba dejarme sin aliento.


	9. Chapter 9 Despertar

_hola preciosas! mil disculpas por tenerlas tan abandonadas pero es que entre una cosa y otra nada mas no me doy abasto. pero prometo estar por aqui mas seguido ahora que mi falta de inspiracion a desaparecido. _

_**alelu30: **amiga! te prometo que pronto sabremos de la francesita y de lo que planea Ed para separar a nuestra pareja favorita, asi que, nena espero seguir leyendote por aqui!_

_**cilenita79: **nena, por lo pronto aqui tengo el mas reciente, y prometo tener mas a la brevedad posible._

_**wisal: **preciosa! no sabes el gusto que me da el leer tus reviews en este fic, y mas aun el saber que es de tu agardo!_

_**gardenia: **espero disfrutes el capitulo, y prometo ser mas constante al subir capitulos!1_

_**rosy jimenez: **hola! deseo que la espera aya valido la pena amiga!1_

_**gemagrnadchester: **amiga! me alegra saber que este fic tambien te aya gustado, espero te agrade el capitulo!  
_

y mil garcias a todas las personas anonimas que, aunque no las puedo leer el simple hecho de ver que estan en el numero de las lecturas y el que marcan la historia como favorita me causa alegria y espero se animen a dejarme su opinion!

Mai preciosa! esta vez no dejaste comentario:( espero leerte pronto y mil gracias por tu amistad tan incondicional TKM!

**advertencia: el siguiente capitulo, contiene escenas con contenido altamente sexual, espero no incomodar a nadie.**

ahora si, disfruten del capitulo y espero sus reviews! que toda la buena vibra llene siempre sus vidas!

* * *

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_Despertar_**

La noche transcurrió sin ningún percance, después de la cena, se llevó a cabo el gran baile y un brindis en honor nuestro, y mientras la champagne y el whisky iba de invitado en invitado, desde el sitio en el que estaba podía observar a Annie y Archie bailar mientras lo violines tocaban un vals. Neil, ebrio como un tonel, estaba apoyado en una pared con un vaso de whisky en la mano, como si no hubiera bebido lo suficiente, mientras su madre le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria. A lo lejos pude ver como Terry me hizo señas para reunirme con él. Asi que, teniendo cuidado de pasar desapercibida, Salí a su encuentro, en el cual a mi llegada me vi recibida por un fuerte abrazo.

—tenia tantas ganas de hacer esto desde que te vi entrar al gran salón—me susurró al oído—luces deslumbrante ¿lo sabes?

—Gracias Terry por el cumplido—dije ocultando mi rostro entre su pecho, ocultando mi sonrojo.

—y no solo lo opino yo, si hubieras escuchado los comentarios que hacían los hombres cuando te vieron entrar que tenía tantas ganas de golpearlos, pero gracias al cielo les deje claro a quien prefieres—dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante.

—y vaya forma de hacerlo—dije sonriendo mientras miraba el tartán que llevaba puesto.

—y esa idea surgió mientras estábamos de cacería—en ese instante me aparte un poco para poder mirarlo y prestar atención—ya que, escuchaba como algunos hombres estaban planeando esta noche pedir la autorización de Albert para cortejarte así que, que mejor manera de dejarles claro que se alejaran que llevando el tartán de los Andrey.

—y déjame decirte que funcionó—le dije a la vez que miraba el firmamento lleno de brillantes estrellas nos quedamos por un largo rato abrazándonos, mirando la hermosa noche, cuando, repentinamente, los acordes del piano me sacaron de mi ensoñación, provocando que me tensara.

—Candy—susurró Terry—¿Por qué es que con esa melodía te pones tan tensa?

—Es…—dije en un intento de que la voz no me fallara—solo que… me trae recuerdos muy tristes.

—sabes que puedes confiar en mi—dijo tiernamente.

—sucede que… esa melodía la toque para la señorita ponny antes de morir. Fue hace poco más de dos meses, la señorita ponny ya tenía aproximadamente un año enferma, la lleve con los mejores doctores, pero desgraciadamente, el diagnostico era el mismo: un extraño tumor estaba creciendo en su estómago, y no había mucho que hacer. Asi que, decidí llevarla a vivir a la mansión de las rosas, teniendo a su cuidado a un ejército de enfermeras y doctores. Todas las tardes me reunía con ella en el salón y tocaba sus melodías favoritas. Asi pasó el tiempo, en ocasiones parecía que se recuperaba, pero creo que solo me engañaba. Asi que, una tarde, mientras me encontraba descansando en mi recamara, el llamado de la enfermera en turno me despertó.

—_señorita candice, es urgente que baje._

Cuando acudí a donde estaba ella, se me empezó a retorcer el estómago. Sentí alivio cuando al entrar en su habitación la encontré consciente y lucida, aunque muy débil.

—_Si quiere que una de nosotras la acompañe, o si nos necesita para cualquier cosa…_— me dijo la enfermera, una vez que depositamos a la señorita ponny en su silla de ruedas y la llevamos al salón donde estaba el piano. En silencio, negué con la cabeza, y mientras tomaba entre mis manos la mano frágil de la señorita ponny ella me dijo.

—_pequeña, toca una vez más para mi aquella hermosa melodía que solo tu sabes interpretar_—dijo con un susurro, sorprendiéndome con su sonrisa, tenia la mirada tan llena de amor y tranquilidad, que, a pesar de estar decidida a no hacerlo, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

—_no Candy, no lo hagas_—me advirtió en voz baja cuando traté de ocultar mis lagrimas—_no es necesario que me ocultes tus sentimientos. Yo misma tengo deseos de llorar un poco. Todavía hay tanto que quisiera hacer… esas rosas, por ejemplo_—dijo mientras miraba las dulce Candy—_quisiera verlas florecer una vez mas. Quería verte casada, sostener a tus hijos en mis brazos; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo tengo una gran alegría… una calma y una paz inmensas_, _no temo a la muerte, Candy, aunque admito que ha habido muchas ocasiones en las que he temido a mi propia muerte, y sin embargo, ahora, no siento ningún temor. No hay dolor, no hay miedo…_

—sabia por lo que me dijeron que le habían administrado suficientes medicamentos como para calmar el dolor físico permitiéndole al mismo tiempo que no perdiera el conocimiento, aunque la enfermera me advirtió que al final la señorita pony perdería la batalla y recuperaría la razón y que en ocasiones no me reconocería o me confundiría con otra persona. La señorita pony quería hablar, y aunque ansiaba gritarle que no lo hiciera que no malgastara sus fuerzas, logré contener las palabras, me dije que lo importante ahora eran las necesidad de ella y no las mías. En ocasiones, como me lo advirtieron, perdía y recuperaba la conciencia, confundiéndome con la hermana María y en otras con Annie, pero, poco a poco, de manera inevitable, se le escapaba la vida, los dedos que sostenía entre los míos se enfriaban, solo el brillo de sus ojos al voltearse a mirarme, me decían que todavía había vida en ella.

—_Abrázame, Candy…_—repentinamente me suplicó—_tengo tanto miedo…_

—y entonces, casi al momento en que controlé mi propia angustia para abrazarla con fuerza, una expresión de paz intensa le iluminó el rostro. Y así, sin darme cuenta, la tarde se convirtió en noche. Albert me llevó a mi recamara, ya que yo aun me encontraba en estado de shock, y así transcurrieron días enteros en los que permanecía encerrada en mi recamara.

—¡Amor, cuanto lamento no haber estado en ese momento tan difícil para ti!—me dijo Terry con una infinita ternura, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas—pero lo importante es que, ahora estamos juntos y esta vez, para siempre.

Terry me besó con ternura, pero ante lo intensos de los sentimientos que había guardado en estos días, me aventuré a explorar su boca de la misma manera en que el lo hacia, repentinamente, lo escuché exclamar un jadeo, para mas tarde, separarse un poco, en busca de aire.

—creo que mejor vamos adentro, antes de que haga algo que no seria propio de un caballero como yo—dijo con voz ronca.

—esta bien. Acepté a regañadientes, mientras el solo se reía ante mi expresión de enfado.

La fiesta culminó horas mas tarde, tiempo en el cual Terry y yo solo nos lanzábamos miradas llenas de amor, que para algunos de los presente no pasaron desapercibidos. Mientras estaba en mi recamara frente al fuego, por mi mente pasaban todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasé a lado de Terry, desde mis días de adolescencia hasta ahora como mujer, siempre había existido entre los dos ese hilo invisible, que ni el tiempo ni la distancia lo habían logrado romper.

El momento decisivo había llegado. Durante una hora había permanecido en mi recamara, sentada en la cama, escuchando los sonidos de la casa y el viento golpear la ventana.

Jamás, ni siquiera en mis más disparatados pensamientos, había imaginado que haría algo tan alejado de mi comportamiento normal. Y sin embargo, me sentía magníficamente dispuesta para lo que estaba por hacer.

Estaba convencida de que nunca experimentaría dolor ni arrepentimiento por lo que ocurriría esta noche. Me levanté para correr las cortinas de la ventana, mientras observaba una ligera llovizna caer. No sabía como interpretar lo que sentía, pero no iba a perder el control en el último minuto. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Miré en ambas direcciones del extenso pasillo y cerré la puerta silenciosamente.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que llegaba a través de las ventanas. Al llegar al dormitorio de Terry respiré hondo y abrí la puerta. El corazón me latía con adnata fuerza que no me permitía expulsar el aire de mis pulmones. Llena de una energía desbordante, me deslicé dentro del dormitorio y miré a mí alrededor hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a la débil luz que se filtraba a través de las pesadas cortinas.

Cerré la puerta lentamente y maldije el continuo chirrido que en ese momento sonaba como una tonelada de dinamita. Me detuve por un instante al escuchar que el se movía. Uno segundos después, miré por sobre mi hombro y vi que estaba dormido. Al correr el seguro, se escuchó un ruido seco. Me volteé hacia la cama nuevamente, caminando hacia al silla mas cercana casi de puntillas, la levanté y la apoyé contra la puerta.

Avancé hacia la cama con paso cauteloso. Cuando mi pierna rozó las mantas, me detuve y contemplé el rostro dormido de Terry.

El rostro guapo y viril se mezclaba con la tierna belleza de un niño en sueños. Los labios sensuales estaban ligeramente abiertos y detrás de ellos, fulguraban los dientes blancos.

Si sus ojos se hubiesen abierto en ese instante, todo habría sido igual al primer día, cuando lo vi aquella noche brumosa en el Mauritania. Me mordí los labios en un intento de evitar que temblaran. Me quité la bata y dejé que cayera a mis pies. Extendí la mano hacia la sabana y me deslicé dentro de la cama.

Terry se movió al percibir el contacto pero no alcanzó a despertarse. Esbocé una sonrisa de deleite al estirar las piernas y rozar las de él.

Apoyé un dedo sobre sus labios, pero al notar que Terry entreabría los ojos, lo retiré divertida. Decidí ir un poco mas allá, tratando de evitar el temblor de mi mano al posarse sobre su pecho y al notar que no se movía descendía hacia sus caderas y los muslos.

Terry abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

Hola—dije con voz tierna—¿tienes sueño?

_Pvo Terry_

—hola—me dijo Candy una vez que abri los ojos—¿tienes sueño?

Esto debería de ser un sueño, pensé. Parecía tan real que no pude evitar preguntar sorprendido.

—¿Candy?

—¿a quién esperabas?—me preguntó de forma divertida, mientras que su aliento acariciaba mi oreja, enviando oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. De manera impulsiva la rodeé con mis brazos, tratando de constatar que realmente Candy estaba aquí, en mi cama, a mi lado.

—¡oh dios mío!—dije aspirando su aroma—si estoy soñando por favor no me despiertes.

Candy alzó la vista hacia mí, esbozando una cálida sonrisa y besó mis mejillas con sus labios húmedos mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello. No pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido y con una fuerza incontenible la tendí bajo mi cuerpo haciéndole sentir mi excitación. Pude ver en su mirada el eco de mi deseo. Así que, con ansiedad, mis dedos exploraron sus muslos, mientras veía como ella respondía a esa caricia con el mismo abandono mientras la pasión tan largamente contenida parecía consumirnos.

Repentinamente, mi mente racional me sacó de este ancestral juego.

—Temo que voy a lastimarte—le dije con voz ronca.

—no…—gimió—no te detengas Terry… no me vas a lastimar—tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre mis labios, tal y como una ocasión yo lo había hecho, con ansiedad busqué la profundidad de su boca tibia.

Mis músculos se tensaron en una agonía de placer cuando me apoderé de ella con una fuerza salvaje, mientras veía en su rostro como trataba de ignorar el dolor que seguramente la estaba invadiendo. Mi sangre hervía, mis huesos parecían estallar, pero un momento después sentí que el mismo frenesí se apoderaba de mi dulce Candy, y el instante que quería prolongar para siempre, culminó en un segundo y nos arrastró unidos en un torbellino lleno de placenteras sensaciones.

_Pvo Candy_

Mientras con mis brazos se aferraban al cuerpo de Terry, repentinamente, el se apartó lentamente, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y fijando su mirada en el techo. Mis ojos estudiaron su rostro largamente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi ser, tal vez, no había sido lo que él esperaba, así que, controlando el temor que me invadía decidí hablar.

—¿Terry?—murmuré.

—lo siento.

Abrí los ojos ante su respuesta.

—¿Qué?

Terry mantuvo la vista fija en el techo.

—Quería que todo fuese perfecto entre nosotros… y no lo fue—sus últimas palabras desaparecieron tras un velo de silencio—te amo, Candy. Te amo tanto que no puedo controlarme—pude ver como tragaba con fuerza—cuando me contaste por todo lo que pasaste desde la muerte de la señorita pony hasta la agonía que sufriste hace años, supe que si tu no estabas en este mundo, yo debería de morir contigo. Y cuando me pediste que te acariciara, fue como si todas mis suplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas.

—Terry—lo interrumpí deslizando mi mano sobre su hombro—no te sientas mal por favor.

El viento aullaba detrás de las ventanas, y su quejido se perdía entre la nieve y la oscuridad.

—bésame, Terry—murmuré.

Terry se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y posó sus labios sobre mi boca mientras apartaba la sabana que me cubría, dejándome expuesta al aire frio de la habitación.

—¿Tienes frio?—murmuró en mi oído, mientras me apretaba contra él.

—un poco.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Candy? ¿Viniste a demostrarme que puedes hacerme lo que quieras?

Sonreí con gesto inocente.

—¿si dijese que si me echarías de tu cama?

Terry me miró con expresión traviesa.

—si dijese que sí y yo no te echase, sería más tonto de lo que ya soy.

—¿y si yo te dijese que hay solo una razón que me impulsó a venir aquí también me echarías de tu cama?

—tendría que conocer esa razón antes de tomar la decisión final—dijo muy serio, mientras yo respiraba hondo, y con voz suave, murmuré:

—estoy aquí… porque te necesito, porque no podía dormir sin estar cerca de ti, Terry.

Pude ver como aun en la oscuridad, sus ojos fulguraron.

—en ese caso, creo que dejaré que te quedes.

—es lo que esperaba—dije mientras hundía mi rostro en su cuello. El renacer de la pasión tensó mi cuerpo mientras aguardaba sus caricias.

Terry me besó brevemente y cuando se apartó, dejó mi boca encendida de deseo. Sus manos exploraron mis senos mientras sus labios los rozaban suavemente con una lentitud enloquecedora. Sentí los labios de Terry sobre mi cintura, recorriendo mis piernas hasta llegar a los pies, donde besaron los dedos uno por uno.

Ya no podía contener más mi amor por él. Lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo mientras mis manos le rodearon el cuello húmedo de sudor. Los dos parecíamos haber llegado al borde de la locura, a una región donde los cuerpos dominan la mente.

—Candy… Candy…—murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Lo envolví entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto a recibirlo. Un instante después me encontré unida a él con una profundidad conmovedora.

Los movimientos lentos, posesivos de Terry, me hacían sentir conquistada por él, consumida por su poder. Él era el rey y yo su fortaleza. Y sin embargo, la fortaleza tenía prisionero al rey, encerrándolo en un amor sin límites.

Y luego volvimos a ser iguales cuando una explosión de placer nos dejó inmóviles, jadeando en busca de aire. Me estremecí con las oleadas de éxtasis que se derramaban sobre mí. Mis uñas se desprendieron de su piel y mis dedos rozaron la humedad de sus hombros.

Después de permanecer un largo rato en silencio, sonreí con expresión melancólica y dije:

—ya es hora de que me vaya, Terry. Falta poco para que amanezca.

Entrelacé mis manos a las suyas, lo besé por un breve instante y me levanté en busca de mi bata, en ese momento Terry se acercó a mí y me quitó la bata de las manos.

—falta poco para que amanezca, pero aún no ha amanecido. Te dejaré ir cuando cante el gallo.

—Creo que aquí no hay gallos—le dije sonriendo.

—Lo sé—murmuró Terry—y no vamos a conseguir uno.

Salí de la habitación de Terry a las siete. Al llegar a mi cama eché las mantas sobre mi cabeza como cuando era niña y quería evitar la luz del día.

Esperaba dormirme enseguida, pero el sueño no llegaba. Me movía de un lado a otro de la cama mientras imágenes de Terry acechaban mi mente. Recordaba sus ojos azules, su risa, su cuerpo vigoroso. Finalmente, el sueño comenzó a llegar. Suspiré largamente y reflexioné que el amor había entrado en mi vida con la forma de Terrence Grandchester, mi corazón, alma y cuerpo, era y sería suyo para siempre. Lentamente, cerré los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

—Candy, despierta que ya es más de medio día—escuché entre sueños la voz de Annie.

—oh por dios—dije levantándome precipitadamente—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes Annie?

—Coreene y Katherine dijeron que era mejor dejarte descansar, así que, baja a almorzar sin pena alguna, que solo estamos Coreene, Katherine, los niños, tu y yo.

—¿y donde están el resto de la familia?—pregunté, cuando en realidad la única persona de la que quería saber era de Terry.

—fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores, regresaran a la hora de la comida, así que si quieres estar lista, apresúrate—terminando de decir esto, Annie salió de mi habitación.

Mientras preparaba la tina, no podía dejar de recordar aquellos bellos momentos que hace algunas horas había pasado a lado de Terry, tenía la huella de sus besos tatuados en mi piel, el simple hecho de recordar la manera en que hicimos el amor hizo que la piel se me erizara.

—luces radiante Candy ¿a caso sucedió algo con el joven grandchester?

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la pregunta de Coreene, a lo cual solo emitieron unas risas.

—oh pequeña no tienes de que avergonzarte, es solo que, solo basta con ver como se miran para saber lo profundo de sus sentimientos—dijo dulcemente Catherine con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me hizo sentir de una manera extraña.

La conversación se centró principalmente en mostrarme desde el punto de vista de la gran mayoría de los invitados de la fiesta la manera en que Terry dejó ver su interés por mí, los comentarios iban desde el asombro al ser yo adoptada, hasta la fascinación de que la heredera de una de las familias más influyentes en escocia y los estados unidos, tuviera la posibilidad de pertenecer a la realeza. Coreene no se molestó en expresar su alegría a que mañana a primera hora, partiríamos a Londres, ya que así se evitaría de responder amablemente a los cuestionamientos de Sara. Al invitar a Katherine a pasar unos días con nosotras, ella respondió que no ya que no creía que su padre le diera el permiso.

—¡Oh por dios Catherine!—dijo exaltada Coreene—¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? A demás, en estos tiempos ya no es mal visto el que una mujer soltera ande sola. Después de todo irás con nosotros que somos tu familia.

—Creo que… tienes razón Coreene—respondió después de unos largos minutos de silencio—veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

—oh no te preocupes Cate, que si se niega estaré a tu lado para que acepte, como en los viejos tiempos—al terminar de decir esto, repentinamente, los ojos de Catherine se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a Coreene—¿Qué fue lo que dije?—decía Coreene mientras le daba unas consoladoras palmadas en la espalda.

—nada Coreene es solo que te he extrañado tanto.

—y yo a ti, sabes muy bien que a ti y a Pauna las he considerado como mis hermanas.

Y así, ambas mujeres se dieron un gran abrazo, recordando viejos tiempos. Después de su charla tan interesante y divertida, poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de la familia, los primeros en entrar al salón de té fueron Archie, Albert y Terry, seguidos del resto de los hombres de la familia, entre ellos Neil y Thomas.

—creo que llegamos justo a tiempo para tomar el té—exclamó el tío Barth.

—¿y el resto de las mujeres?—preguntó Christopher.

—Se encuentran en Ashdon Hall—respondió Katherine—dijeron que tomarían el té con la viuda del señor Grayne.

—Espero que al menos al verse acompañada, le alegren un poco el día a Helen—dijo el tío Barth, nosotras seguíamos platicando de todo lo que haríamos una vez instaladas en Londres, a la vez que miraba las miradas que me lanzaba Terry en un silencioso recordatorio de lo ocurrido en las primeras horas de esta mañana.

—no Christopher, esas tierras no se venderán—repentinamente, las palabras dichas casi a gritos por el tío Barth, hizo que el resto guardáramos silencio.

—padre, ese comprador está ofreciendo una muy buena suma por esas tierras y esa casa que está casi en ruinas, que tu has tenido en total abandono, y padre créeme cuando te digo que nadie más te dará por ellas lo que ese hombre nos ofrece.

—¡He dicho que Thornton hall y las tierras que la rodean no se venderán Christopher y esa es mi última palabra!—y terminando de decir eso, el tío Barth se retiró bastante molesto parecía como si fuera una ofensa lo que dijo Christopher.

Todos nos miramos unos a otros por largo rato, hasta que Thomas rompió el silencio aplastante que reinaba en la sala.

—¿y cuanto es lo que ofrece ese comprador?—preguntó.

—Pues unas cien mil libras, y está dispuesto a dar más—respondió Christopher.

—fiu—silbó Thomas al escuchar la cantidad—¿y a que se debe la negativa de tu padre?

—realmente no lo entiendo, el debería estar mas que contento por deshacerse de esas tierras que solo son un recordatorio de algo que él preferiría olvidar—y casi imperceptiblemente, que pensé había sido producto de mi imaginación le dirigió una breve mirada a Catherine, quien solo agachó la cabeza—asi que, simplemente no lo entiendo.

—disculpen mi incumbencia—dijo coreene—pero ¿a caso esas tierras no pertenecían a James?

—Es cierto querida—asintió Alistear—aquel chico que era algo así como el protegido de tu tío.

—esas tierras nunca le pertenecieron, y si bien es cierto que esas tierras pertenecieron a los Thornton desde tiempos inmemorables, ahora nos pertenecen a nosotros.

—es cierto, por aquel contrato que hicieron el viejo Calum Thornton y Nicholas Andrey—expresó de pronto Albert—fue cuando el viejo Calum se metió en graves problemas financieros, y el bisabuelo Nicholas llegó al rescate, puesto que era pariente suyo, y le hizo un préstamo, una especie de hipoteca… pero el acuerdo era que si Calum no tenía hijos varones, la propiedad pasaría a la rama de la familia Andrey.

—Pero… ¿Qué James no es un Thornton?—preguntó Coreene.

—sí, pero por parte de su madre, así que, una vez muerta ella, la propiedad pasó a manos de mi padre, y debido a su bondad fue que permitió que James siguiera viviendo en la casa una vez muerta su madre, pagó su educación como un gesto de bondad, y aun así James se comportó como un desagradecido.

Por la actitud de Christopher y Catherine, dedujimos que era un tema del cual preferían no seguir hablando así que, la conversación se dio por concluida. Poco después de terminada la hora del té, llegaron las mujeres Andrey y Legan. Después de la cena, Catherine pidió hablar a solas con el tío Barth, solo transcurrieron unos minutos, cuando Catherine salió feliz anunciándole a Coreene que había obtenido el permiso de su padre para ir con nosotros a Londres, ante las miradas atónitas de sus hermanos y cuñadas.

—solo espero te comportes prudentemente—le dijo la tía Adele antes de que Catherine subiera a hacer su equipaje, por alguna extraña razón, esa frase parecía esconder un significado incomprensible.

_Mientras tanto, en Nueva York._

—Mañana parto a Inglaterra, así que Susana ¿no tienes algún recado para Terry?—me preguntó Eleanor, dejando de lado esa hostilidad que solo guardaba para mi madre y para mí. Pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, mi madre se apresuró a hablar por mí.

—podría decirle que en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en Londres, debería de regresar a lado de mi Susi y estar con ella en estos momentos.

—no creo que eso vaya a ser posible. Mi hijo dio su palabra de seguir apoyando a su hija, siempre y cuando ella le dijera la verdad, de no ser así, es mejor que se vayan olvidando del apoyo de Terry.

Era levemente consciente de la discusión que sostenían mi madre y Eleanor, así que mientras miraba el bello espectáculo que el crepúsculo estaba mostrando, instintivamente, puse mi mano sobre mi vientre haciendo ligeros movimientos ascendentes, mientras repentinamente, un ligero golpeteo hizo eco de ellos.

—basta—dije, volteando hacia la acalorada escena—madre, Eleanor tiene razón, Terry no tiene ninguna obligación hacia mí, y es un bello gesto el que él se quiera seguir haciendo cargo de mi manutención a pesar de lo que sucedió, así que, Eleanor, por favor dígale que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y que espero no sea demasiado tarde para que encuentre a Candy y por fin tengan la felicidad que ambos se merecen y que yo egoístamente, les robé. Y que espero que cuando eso suceda, ambos sean capaces de perdonarme.

Eleanor guardó silencio, observándome como esperando encontrar algún indicio de que estaba fingiendo, lentamente se acercó hacia mí.

—yo le daré tu recado Susana. Espero que tú también algún día, encuentres la felicidad que tanto has buscado—miró hacia mi vientre abultado levantando su mano izquierda y tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos—por ti y por esa pequeña criatura que viene en camino. Y te aseguro que Candy y Terry sabrán perdonarte.

Lentamente, comprendí el significado de estas últimas palabras; por fin, todo encajaba, así que Candy era la razón por la que Edmund recurrió a mi ayuda.

—¿Eleanor?—la llamé al ver que daba la media vuelta—por favor, dígales que no dejen que nada ni nadie estropeé su amor.

Era la primera vez que Eleanor me dirigía una sonrisa genuina.

—no te preocupes Susana, así lo haré. Y si necesitas algo, no dudes en acudir a Ivy para cualquier cosa que necesites.

—gracias, Eleanor—susurré, mientras en mi interior, elevaba una plegaria para que Rochelle no se apareciera en Inglaterra.


	10. Chapter 10 Una batalla ganada

_amigitas! si ya se no tengo perdon, pero es que como ando de aqui para alla, pues llego casi muerta aqui a su casa, y a parte queria terminar mi primer fic porque ya lo tenia mas que abandonado y ahora que e terminado con ese fic tan especial para mi, ahora si a dedicarme de lleno a escribir y escribir, ya que tengo muchos otros fic´s en mente, que en cuanto los tenga algo avanzados los publicaré, por lo pronto disfruten este capitulo y solo les adelanto que vienen muchas cosas interesantes, les dejo un mega abrazo nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Una batalla ganada, una guerra perdida**_

_Una hermosa noche a finales de junio, un barco proveniente de Australia ha desembarcado en el puerto de Southampton, precisamente donde tantas historias de amor tuvieron desenlaces desafortunados, o por el contrario, reencontrándose con el ser amado. Un hombre ha regresado a la tierra que lo vio nacer, después de más de veinticinco años. Los recuerdos se a galopan en su mente convirtiéndose en un torrente lleno de diversas emociones; la felicidad vivida en su infancia que se vio ensombrecida por el repentino fallecimiento de su padre y posteriormente el de su adorada madre. Pero este dolor nada se comparaba con las heridas que le causaron al arrebatarle el único lazo que existía entre él y su madre, y más aún, el rechazo de la única mujer que amaría hasta el exhalar su ultimo aliento; y contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, lejos de regresar en busca de venganza, solo quería recuperar el ultimo lazo con sus ancestros, como una muestra tangible de que él pertenecía a ese lugar, para que sus descendientes supieran de donde provenían._

_Mientras caminaba por aquellas calles de la majestuosa ciudad de Londres, la gente que pasaba a su lado, lanzaban miradas de desconcierto, ya que su bronceada piel producto de largas jornadas con el sol como su acompañante, contrastaba con la ropa elegante y ese caminar arrogante y altivo que solo un londinense puede portar._

—padre, aquí hace demasiado frio, no sé cómo me deje convencer para que te acompañara—decía una hermosa jovencita de no más de dieciséis años, con una larga y hermosa cabellera castaña, ligeramente ondulada, con un par de hermosos ojos verdes, única herencia de su padre.

—pequeña, si hoy el día esta caluroso, lo que sucede es que estas tan acostumbrada al clima de Queensland que esto te parece frio—le respondió dulcemente su padre.

—tienes razón padre, así que por favor dime que no estabas hablando en serio cuando dijiste que me quedaría aquí para estudiar.

—hablaba muy en serio pequeña, ya que tienes muchas cosas que aprender como toda una dama de sociedad.

—oh padre, pero si yo soy feliz en el rancho, ayudándote a cuidar al ganado y a los caballos, además el abuelo dijo que con todos mis conocimientos, llegaría a ser la primera mujer al frente de un rancho.

—estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu abuelo pequeña, pero hay cosas que tienes que aprender para ser una buena anfitriona como única mujer en el rancho. Además de que quiero que veas la casa que compraré para pasar contigo tus vacaciones.

La jovencita lo miró resignada. Sabía que cuando a su padre se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nada que lo hiciera desistir. Exhaló un suspiro, deseando estar a miles de kilómetros de esta enorme ciudad, que la atemorizaba, este sería un cambio drástico en su forma habitual de vivir.

Al ver que su pequeña había guardado silencio, el hombre se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, pensado en que sería ahora de la mujer que amaba.

_Pvo Terry_

Por fin habíamos salido de esa casa de locos, mientras viajábamos en el tren no podía quitar la mirada de mi amada pecosa, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos, y como si nuestras mentes se conectaran con aquellos recuerdos, ella se sonrojaba. Hablamos muy poco, pero entre nosotros no hacían falta las palabras para saber del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Nos dedicamos a charlar con el resto de la familia, mientras Catherine y Coreene me hacían preguntas acerca de mi carrera, eran las primeras mujeres de alta sociedad que no se mostraban escandalizadas por mi decisión, al escuchar a Coreene, entendía de donde Stear había heredado el carácter tan alegre y despreocupado, también podía ver el semblante lleno de resentimiento de Archie, hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, ya que por mucho tiempo yo había albergado ese mismo sentimiento hacia mis padres. Llegamos casi al anochecer a Londres, todos estábamos un poco agotados por el recorrido en tren, de manera cortés, Albert me invitó a cenar en la casa Andrey.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre platicas amenas, y miradas discretas por parte mía hacia mi adorada pecosa. No podía esperar más para pedir la su mano, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que llegara mi madre, ya que estaba seguro de que ella más que nadie quería estar presente en el anuncio de nuestro compromiso. Una vez que terminamos de tomar el café, me despedí de los ahí presentes, ya que al día siguiente tenía que hacer algo que venía posponiendo desde hacía tiempo: el entrevistarme con mi abuelo.

Candy me acompañó hasta la entrada principal.

—¿Tan pronto te vas?—preguntó Candy en un susurro, pude ver en su mirada la tristeza que le causaba el que me marchara, que no era más que un eco de la mía.

—mañana me espera un día largo, así que quiero estar lo más descansado posible—y en un arranque de locura, la tomé fuertemente entre mis brazos como aquella noche de la entrega completa de nuestro amor—pero no te aflijas, amor mío, que pronto muy pronto estaremos juntos y nada hará que me separe de ti.

—¿Me lo prometes?—dijo en un susurro. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba un poco sentimental.

—más que prometido, esta vez nada hará que me aparte de ti—pude ver como la alegría regresaba a su rostro, y antes de marcharme, le prometí la vendría a visitar a la hora de la cena.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos, los ensayos finales terminaron rápidamente, ya que todos los ahí presentes, trabajamos sin error alguno, lo cual me dejó con demasiado tiempo libre, así que sin más, me dirigí al palacio real. Mientras caminaba a lo largo del camino a la entrada principal, los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, cuando papá me arrancó de brazos de mi madre. Recordaba los paseos que solía dar por los jardines, en compañía de mi nana, y en breves ocasiones haciéndole compañía a mi tatarabuela victoria. De toda la familia, era la única que dirigía hacia mí, miradas de cariño, e incluso llegaba a reírse de las travesuras que solía jugarle a mi nana. Mi madrastra no se cansaba de decirme que la abuela Victoria se comportaba de esa manera conmigo porque ya no estaba en los años más lúcidos de su vida. Muy en mi interior se negaban a creer que esa fuera la razón, pues en mi mente, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, guardaba muy bien aquella conversación que sostuve con ella antes de marcharme a casa de mi padre con su esposa.

—_no tienes nada que temer mi pequeño príncipe_—dijo envolviéndome entre sus brazos—_todo está perfectamente arreglado para que Sophie te trate como si fueras su propia sangre. Algún día todo esto te pertenecerá, así que anda y ve a conocer a tu nueva madre._

Esa fue la última vez que la vi con vida; cuan equivocada estuvo al pensar que la señora cara de cerdo me trataría con el cariño que yo en esos momentos necesitaba.

—su alteza real, que agradable es verlo aquí—dijo uno de los sirvientes haciendo una reverencia al verme—enseguida le avisaré a su majestad que usted se encuentra aquí.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, ocultando la molestia al escuchar cómo me llamaban. Enseguida regresó el sirviente, pidiéndome que pasara al salón de música, que mi abuelo me estaba esperando. Respirando profundamente, tomé el picaporte de la puerta y lo giré.

—¡El hijo pródigo regresa a casa!—dijo fríamente el abuelo. Él nunca había sido una persona muy emotiva, y menos ahora en su calidad de monarca. Le dirigí una breve sonrisa y decidí ir al grano.

—Mi padre me comunicó que deseaba verme—dije haciendo una inclinación.

—así es Terrence, pero anda y toma asiento. Que tenemos muchas cosas que conversar.

Inmediatamente tomé asiento, mientras el abuelo despedía a la servidumbre ahí presente, esto no auguraba nada bueno. Me miraba fijamente, en un claro indicio de estar organizando muy bien lo que me iba a decir.

—Asi que decidiste seguir los pasos de… esa mujer—fueron las palabras del abuelo. El enojo se estaba apoderando de mí, al escuchar la manera tan despectiva en la que se dirigía a mi madre.

—Si se refiere al ser actor como mi madre—dije enfatizándolo—está en lo correcto su majestad.

—una criatura encantadora, debo admitir—respondió, haciendo caso omiso a lo que yo había dicho—aún recuerdo cuando tu padre la trajo aquí.

Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa, ya que el tema de mi madre era un tema vetado en toda la familia.

—el muy inocente de tu padre creía que, por el hecho de haberse casado sin nuestro consentimiento, la aceptaríamos sin ninguna objeción.

Guardé silencio en una invitación a que continuara, ya que ni siquiera mi madre me había contado los detalles de su relación.

—pero ¡que equivocado estaba! Para aceptarla se necesitaba más que belleza y encanto. En innumerables ocasiones le dije que bien podía mantener a Eleanor como su amante, pero vaya si es testarudo, prefirió apartarse de ella, que dejar que la gente la mirara como la amante de un duque. Gracias al cielo, entendió que su deber al ser parte de una familia tan importante como la nuestra, es seguir con las buenas costumbres. Mírate Terry, estas hecho todo un hombre, no sé cómo tu padre se dejó convencer por esa jovencita amiga tuya, de no haber sido tan débil, en estos momentos ya estarías casado y tomando parte en los negocios y obligaciones que aunque no quieras, te corresponden.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que mi padre se dejó convencer?—pregunté, extrañado.

—qué extraño que Richard no te lo haya dicho. Esa ha sido la peor discusión que había tenido con tu padre después de lo de Eleanor. Fue cuando te escapaste del colegio, le exigí a tu padre fuera en tu busca y que de ser necesario te trajera arrastrando. Pero él se negó rotundamente, alegando que la mejor manera de demostrarte su cariño, era dejar que siguieras tu camino. Y después de todos estos años, resultó ser que la jovencita que instó a tu padre a esa locura, es nada menos que la mujer con la que te quieres casar.

—ca..ndy—susurré. Siempre había pensado que la razón de que mi padre no me buscara se debía a que se había hartado de tenerme a su lado, le debía a Candy muchas cosas.

—exactamente, Terrence. Y dado que, has pensado en el matrimonio, tengo algo que proponerte.

—no sé a qué se refiere—ahora sí, el abuelo iba al grano, aspiré profundamente en espera de lo que me diría.

—de que se te otorgará el permiso de casarte con la señorita candice…

—¡yo no necesito el permiso de nadie para casarme con quien yo deseé!—dije casi gritando interrumpiéndolo.

—sabes muy bien que la señorita en cuestión es de dudosa procedencia…

—¡esto es el colmo! ¡ ni siquiera a usted le permitiré que se exprese Asi de Candy!—finalicé azotando la palma de mi mano sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente, debido al alboroto, los guardias entraron, para ser rápidamente despachados por mi abuelo, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

—la decisión está en tus manos, o te presentas y comportas como lo que eres, un grandchester, el segundo en la línea para ascender al trono, si aceptas te podrás casar con la señorita Andrey, de lo contrario olvídalo Terrence.

—¡Ya estoy harto del honor y el deber!—dije a gritos—nunca me dejaré guiar por esas dos palabras, ni ahora ni nuca. Antes prefiero desaparecer de su radar y huir con Candy, que someterme a sus peticiones.

—qué razón tenía la abuela victoria, por tus venas corre la sangre de un auténtico líder, con carácter y la fuerza necesaria para dirigir el reino—dijo con una sonrisa petulante—eso fue lo que nos hizo decidir que te criaras entre nosotros, y no te mientas Terrence, sabes que hasta hace poco estuviste muy ligado a esas dos palabras. Asi que, piénsalo, y espero verte este fin de semana con tu… prometida, esperaré tu respuesta. Si me disculpas Terrence, tengo asuntos que atender, te quedas en tu casa.

Salió del salón, dejándome con muchas preguntas de las cuales había llegado la hora de saber sus respuestas.

_Pvo Candy_

Después del desayuno, decidimos salir de compras, ya que Catherine hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a Londres, para ser exacta, desde que se graduó del memorable colegio san pablo. Recorrimos todas las tiendas y los alrededores, y a la hora del té, decidimos tomarlo en un pequeño restaurante a orilla del Támesis. Decidimos que ya había sido suficiente por hoy, y nos dirigimos a casa, los hombres aún no habían llegado, últimamente estaban bastante llenos de trabajo, incluso Alistear que había venido de vacaciones estaba revisando los balances y finanzas de las empresas Cornwell. La cena estaba casi lista así que nos arreglamos rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Catherine, Coreene y Annie al demorarme tanto, no pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar sus comentarios respecto al motivo de mi exhaustivo arreglo.

Mientras estábamos en el gran salón azul, tomando un aperitivo en espera de los hombres, el teléfono sonó, y casi de inmediato Brigitte me lo dio, no tenía que preguntar quién era.

—_¿Candy? Soy yo, Terry. Solo hablaba para disculparme ya que esta noche no podré acompañarlos a cenar, pero que te parece si para compensarte te invito mañana a almorzar._

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora?—intenté ocultar la desilusión que me causó el saber que no lo vería esta noche.

—_no estés triste mi amada pecosa, si te sirve de consuelo yo también estoy triste de no poder verte, pero mañana te robaré todo el día, así que, mejor acude a la cita tu sola._

No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar a lo que se refería al decir que me robaría todo el día.

—_¿te quedaste sin palabras?_ —Escuché su risa estruendosa al otro lado de la línea—_creo que mejor te mostraré mañana a que me refiero, porque estas líneas telefónicas no son del todo confiables. Descansa dulce amor mío, y cuida mi corazón que lo he dejado en tus manos._

—hasta mañana Terry—balbuceé al escuchar sus dulces palabras.

La cena transcurrió escuchando las conversaciones de Albert y el resto, me causaba una profunda tristeza el ver que con cada día que pasaba, Archie simplemente no podía sostener una conversación sin monosílabos con sus padres. Coreene intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a su único hijo, pero este simplemente la rechazaba.

A la mañana siguiente, anuncié que estaría toda la tarde fuera, ya que había quedado de encontrarme con Terry para almorzar. Había llegado media hora antes de lo previsto, así que decidí recorrer los alrededores antes de reunirme con Terry. me encontraba mirando los escaparates, cuando al instante de girarme, repentinamente choqué con una persona, provocando que cayera de bruces.

—lo siento tanto señorita—dijo un amable hombre de poco más de cuarenta años, alto, de cabello rubio y la piel bronceada, seguramente debía de pasar horas interminables al sol, pero lo que más me impresionó, fueron sus ojos verdes llenos de una profunda tristeza que contrastaba con la sonrisa que me brindaba.

—no tiene de que preocuparse—le respondí mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía para ponerme de pie—no me fijaba por donde iba.

—le reitero mis disculpas señorita, es que hace tanto tiempo que no caminaba por estas calles que todo parece nuevo ante mis ojos—me dijo el amable caballero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¿es usted inglés?—dije sin pensar—oh, disculpe la intromisión, es que usted no luce como tal.

—no se preocupe, que todo aquel que conozco lo duda mucho, es que he pasado tantas horas al sol, tengo un rancho en Queensland…

Y así el caballero se enfrascó en relatarme todo lo que hacía en su rancho en Australia, la vegetación exótica que en ella había, las jornadas que pasaba de sol a sol arreando a su ganado, por alguna extraña razón, me sentía a gusto en compañía de ese hombre. Repentinamente, recordé la cita que tenía con Terry.

—¡oh, dios mío! ¡Es tarde!—exclamé interrumpiendo la conversación—discúlpeme señor, pero es que tengo una cita y estoy retrasada.

Para mi buena suerte, no nos habíamos alejado más de dos calles del pequeño restaurante.

—discúlpeme usted por tomar su preciado tiempo con mi conversación, y en agradecimiento por su paciencia, permítame acompañarla.

Rápidamente, nos dirigimos al restaurante, al llegar ahí, pude darme cuenta de que Terry aún no había llegado para mi buena suerte, así que respiré aliviada.

—y a todo esto, no conozco su nombre—dijo el caballero.

—que malos modales de mi parte, mi nombre es Candice White Andrey.

—¿de los Andrey de escocia?—preguntó bastante sorprendido.

—no señor, de los Andrey de Norteamérica.

—Candy…—escuché a mi espalda, era la voz de Terry, que por alguna razón se escuchaba molesta—¿en dónde has estado? Envié a Karen a buscarte, ya que me retrasaría un poco, y me dijo que no te había encontrado.

—es que, fui a dar un recorrido por los alrededores, y tropecé con este amable caballero, que se ofreció a escoltarme, señor él es Terry grandchester, Terry el señor es…

—Roger… Roger Lancaster. Mucho gusto señor grandchester. Si me disculpan, me retiro, candice, fue un placer haberla conocido—finalizó depositando un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

—Hasta luego señor Lancaster—dije mirando el ceño fruncido de Terry—¿sucede algo?—le pregunté una vez que entramos al restaurante y tomamos asiento.

—Nada—me respondió de manera muy grosera.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras tomábamos el té, parecía que algo le molestaba a Terry, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba el motivo, así que decidí aventurarme a iniciar la conversación.

—Y… ¿Cuándo llegará tu Madre?—le pregunté.

—La noche antes del estreno.

—¿ya está casi todo listo para el estreno?

—si

—y… ¿Qué tal te fue con tu abuelo?

Solo elevó los hombros, cansada de esa actitud tan indiferente, decidí ir directo al grano.

— ¿puedo saber qué demonios te pasa?

En ese instante, el resto del elenco entró a la cafetería, de inmediato se acercaron a nuestra mesa, Vera, Harold y Edmund, este último tratando de llamar mi atención, a lo cual trataba de evadirlo lo más sutilmente posible, mientras miraba como el ceño de Terry se fruncía aún más. Pronto sería la hora de cenar

—Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme, fue un placer haberlos visto—dije despidiéndome, inmediatamente Terry se puso de pie, y la igual que yo se despidió del resto diciendo que me acompañaría.

El camino de regreso a casa, transcurrió en silencio, simplemente no entendía que demonios le sucedía a Terry, repentinamente, una terrible duda me asaltó, ¿acaso Terry había perdido el interés en mí?

—Terry…—susurré—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? A caso… hice algo… o sucedió algo que te puso de esa manera.

Pude ver como su respiración se agitaba, seguramente en un intento de controlar su enojo, hasta que finalmente habló:

—No estoy molesto contigo, simplemente….—nuevamente contuvo la respiración—que no me gusta el ver como otros hombres te miran, y más aún que tengan tu atención.

Guardé silencio asimilando lo que me decía.

—Pero al único al que amo es a ti tontito—le dije poniéndome frente a él y tomando mi rostro entre mis manos—así que deja esos celos tontos y vamos a casa que tienes muchas cosas que contarme y me muero de hambre.

Se echó a reír por mi comentario depositando un fugaz beso en mis labios, y caminamos rumbo a la mansión Andrey. Al llegar a ella, ya se encontraban ahí todos los hombres de la casa, la cena se extendió por un largo rato, dejándonos a Terry y a mi muy poco tiempo para pasar a solas. Al despedirse me dijo que el resto de la semana no nos veríamos ya que los ensayos se extenderían hasta muy tarde, pero prometió vendría el sábado al atardecer para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana. El solo pensar en ello, hacía que mis piernas temblaran ya que estaría ante el escrutinio de toda su familia.

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Francia._

—señora Becker el barco zarpará en unos minutos más, así que subamos—le dijo una mujer de edad avanzada, la cual llevaba varios años haciéndole compañía, era la única persona que sabía acerca que Terry era su hijo, repentinamente una voz un tanto desconocida la llamó.

—¡Eleanor Becker! ¡es usted! !que alegría verla!—dijo una hermosa jovencita, que al instante reconoció, era Rochelle aquella "amiguita" con la que Terry solía pasar algún tiempo.

—Rochelle, ¿no me digas que tendrás una presentación en Londres?—inquirió Eleanor.

—oh no Eleanor, iré a ver a Terry ya que me invitó al estreno de su obra—dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra, a Eleanor le pareció extraño el que Terry hubiese invitado a Rochelle, pues lo último que ella supo fue que Terry no quería saber absolutamente nada de Rochelle.

—vaya, pensé que lo suyo ya había terminado.

—lo mismo pensé yo, pero al recibir su telegrama no dudé ni un instante en rechazar su invitación.

Esto era muy extraño, pensó Eleanor. Solo esperaba Rochelle no fuera a causar algún inconveniente.


	11. Chapter 11

_preciosas__! aqui estoy de regreso con esta segunda parte del capitulo, perdonen la tardanza, pero espero el capitulo compense el tiempo, les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo ahora si estarán frente a frente la francesita, terry y candy! asi que en cuanto lo termine lo publico. Mil gracias por sus reviews, espero poder leer mas! les mando un abrazo enorme y que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_Una batalla ganada, una guerra perdida (segunda parte)_**

El sábado había llegado, y yo me encontraba realmente nerviosa, no sabia como saldría todo esta noche, me encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de mi habitación.

—Tranquilízate Candy, o terminarás haciendo un gran hoyo en la habitación—dijo Coreene.

—Luces hermosa Candy, así que por favor tranquilízate—escuché que decía Katherine.

Toda la semana Coreene, Katherine y Annie, se encargaron de enseñarme el protocolo a seguir en ese tipo de fiestas. Solo reforzaron los aspectos que anteriormente la tía abuela me había enseñado, pero aun así yo tenía miedo de cometer algún error.

—solo se tu misma Candy, no creo que los padres de Terry se atrevan a hacerte un desaire, después de todo hace mucho que no ven a su hijo—dijo Annie con una sonrisa para darme ánimos.

—Luces hermosa—dijo Terry una vez que nos encontrábamos en su auto—de no ser porque prometí que acudiríamos a esa fiesta, te llevaría a otro sitio donde solo estuviéramos tu y yo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario, conforme nos acercábamos a la mansión Grandchester, mi respiración se agito.

—Tranquilízate Candy, que todo saldrá bien—dijo Terry palmeando mi mano la cual coloco en su brazo para entrar a esa atemorizante mansión.

El gran salón estaba lleno de gente seguramente perteneciente a la elite de la realeza, la gran mayoría de las miradas estaba puesta sobre nosotros, repentinamente, un hombre que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido reconocería en cualquier lugar en compañía de una regordeta mujer, se acerco a nosotros.

—¡hijo mío, que alegría volver a verte!—dijo aquella mujer que reconocí de inmediato como la madrastra de Terry, pude ver como la mandíbula de Terry se tensaba ante aquel saludo cariñoso de su madrastra, así que le di un ligero apretón en el brazo, como señal de que se tranquilizara—¿Quién es la hermosa señorita que te acompaña?

—su nombre es Candice White Andrey—dijo Terry seriamente.

—Señorita Andrey es un placer verla… de nuevo—me saludó cortésmente el duque.

—el gusto es mío, su alteza—respondí haciendo reverencia a ambos.

—disfruten de la velada, lo sentimos pero tenemos que saludar al resto de los invitados.

Al parecer los abuelos de Terry llegarían más tarde, a cada paso que dábamos Terry se encargaba de presentarme con cada uno de los miembros de su familia, así como con algunos miembros del parlamento y de la alta sociedad londinense que tuvieron el honor de haber sido invitados a dicha celebración.

Al fin se anunció la llegada de los abuelos de Terry, mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y mi estómago estaba hecho un lio, gracias al cielo no había probado bocado alguno de lo contrario, seguramente lo habría devuelto en ese instante. Más que una presentación, parecía una evaluación, el rey y la reina me miraban de arriba abajo como buscando algún defecto, casi en un susurro para que solo Terry y yo escucháramos, dijo.

—de no ser porque se de tu origen, juraría que eres una autentica Andrey.

Quedé sin habla al escuchar lo dicho por el rey, mi corazón parecía haberse detenido por un instante, solo fui consciente de la mirada casi asesina que Terry le dirigió a su abuelo.

—no había necesidad de eso, su majestad—dijo entre dientes Terry.

—¡no te molestes Terrence! Es solo para que recuerdes lo que hablamos, señorita fue un placer conocerla.

Mi confusión creció, ya que Terry no me había dicho que era lo que había hablado con su abuelo.

—¿te sientes bien Candy? Te has puesto pálida—el tono de voz de Terry sonaba preocupado.

—sí, estoy bien no te preocupes—le respondí tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, me faltó valor para preguntarle a que se refería su abuelo, así que intenté disimular mi preocupación pareciendo estar disfrutando de la fiesta.

Repentinamente la música y las charlas cesaron, un claro anuncio de que la festejada sería presentada, al verla bajar todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos, al pie de la enorme escalera la esperaba un apuesto joven un tanto más grande que ella.

—¿Quién es ese chico?—le pregunté en un susurro a Terry.

—el marido que mi padre le compró a Margarite, pobre chico como su familia se quedó prácticamente en la ruina después de la guerra, solo tenían como benéfico el haber ostentado el título de duques de….,

—¿fue así como sucedió con tu padre?

—para esa y otras preguntas no tengo respuesta, pero muy pronto las tendré.

La fiesta no fue lo que esperaba, todos los presentes cuidaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de su comportamiento, y me encontré haciendo lo mismo, sintiéndome fuera de lugar, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire en compañía de Terry quien parecía sentirse igual que yo.

—¿Siempre son así?—le pregunté mientras veía el cielo estrellado, recargándome en el barandal de la terraza.

—a veces más aburridas, otras no tanto, como en esta ocasión.

—Terry—lo llamé sacándolo de sus pensamientos—¿de qué hablaste con tu abuelo?

Terry guardó silencio por un largo rato, después de un largo suspiro, finalmente habló.

—de que ha llegado el momento de que ocupe el lugar que me corresponde como el hijo de su alteza real, el príncipe de gales, entre otras cosas.

—y supongo que te negaste—dije.

—no, pero tampoco le he dicho que si—me respondió.

Esa actitud en Terry me causó sorpresa, pues nunca imaginé que después de todo lo que había luchado por conseguir su sueño, ahora estuviera pensando en abandonarlo.

—pero… ¿y la actuación?—pregunté.

—Creo que… tal vez ha llegado la hora de dejarla—susurró Terry; algo andaba mal, pero por la actitud que tenía era obvio que no me lo diría.

Poco antes de la media noche, decidí que era hora de retirarme, así que después de despedirme del padre y abuelo de Terry, este me llevó a casa. No lo vería los días siguientes, pero me prometió vendría por mí para ir por su madre la cual llegaría el miércoles al atardecer.

Los días siguientes la mayor parte del tiempo, la pasábamos fuera recorriendo todo Londres, en algunas ocasiones comprando ropa o caramelos para los pequeños, sucedió que, mientras tomábamos el té en un restaurante a orillas del Támesis, Coreene se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¿James? ¿Eres tu James?—dijo acercándose a una de las mesas contiguas, en cuanto volteé para ver de quien se trataba, recordé a aquel hombre que conocí la semana pasada.

—Buena tarde Coreene—lo saludó aquel hombre, que si mis recuerdos no me fallaban, su nombre era Roger Lancaster.

—pero como has cambiado James, pero por que no vienes a nuestra mesa y nos cuentas que has hecho de tu vida.

El caballero que iba acompañado de una hermosa jovencita, accedió a sentarse en nuestra mesa.

—mira ella es Annie, esposa de mi hijo Archibald, y ella es…—la presentación de Coreene se vio interrumpida.

—Candice, mucho gusto volver a verla, seguramente ella es hija de Pauna—dijo con una sonrisa.

—no James, ella es…—al parecer a Coreene le estaba costando trabajo decir que yo no era una autentica andrey, así que decidí ayudarla.

—la hija adoptiva del hermano de Pauna, que en paz descanse.

—pauna esta…—no pudo terminar la frase.

—lamentablemente así es James, y a todo esto ¿no piensas saludar a Catherine?—preguntó Coreene, en el instante en que formuló esa pregunta, vi como palidecía el rostro de Catherine.

—Catherine… que gusto volver a verte—fue el frio saludo que James o Roger o como se llamara dirigió a Catherine.

—lo mismo digo—Catherine no quito la mirada de su taza de té.

—Papá…—lo llamó una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño, parecía ser que se encontraba incomoda.

—que descortesía de mi parte ella es mi hija Elizabeth Marianne.

El resto de la tarde, James y Coreene conversaron largamente sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas después delo colegio, platica en la cual Catherine solo intervenía con monosílabos. El tal James era un acaudalado ganadero en el este de Queensland en Australia, al cual dejó una invitación abierta para que lo conociéramos. Ya casi anochecía, así que nos retiramos a casa, no sin antes hacerle prometer visitaría la mansión Andrey.

—¿te sucede algo Catherine? Has estado muy callada desde que encontramos a James—le dijo Coreene.

—no… nada es solo que estoy un poco agotada.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, Coreene se dedicó a platicar el encuentro sostenido con James. Los días pasaron y por fin, el tan esperado estreno estaba a solo dos días, por la noche acompañaría a Terry al puerto para ir por su madre. Después de nuestra separación ocho años atrás, solo había visto ocasionalmente a la señora Eleanor, ya que yo intentaba por todos los medios ir a nueva york.

El puerto era un mundo de gente, mientras veía la impaciencia de Terry al estar buscando a su madre. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de más gente.

—Terry ¿Qué te parece si tú vas a buscarla mientras yo me quedo a esperar a ver si esta entre los últimos pasajeros que están por bajar?

—muy bien, prometo no tardarme así que por favor no te muevas.

Se apresuró a buscarla entre la gente que estaba recogiendo su equipaje, cada vez era menos la gente que bajaba del barco, repentinamente, visualicé una cabellera rubia y fue cuando vi su rostro, venia bajando en compañía de una mujer mayor. Los años parecían no pasar por su hermoso rostro, sin fijarme por donde caminaba empecé a caminar hacia ella cuando repentinamente, choqué con alguien.

—lo siento—murmuré. Al intentar ver con quien había tropezado, me encontré con un par de hostiles ojos azules que me miraban de arriba abajo.

—Ten más cuidado para la próxima _chérie_—murmuró la pelinegra de una espigada figura. Caminando apresuradamente.

—¡Candy!—gritó Eleanor al verme, mientras entrecerraba los ojos al observar a aquella antipática chica—¿sucedió algo?

—no, es solo que tropecé con ella, y se molestó un poco—sonreí—¡qué alegría verla señora!

—a mí también me da mucho gusto verte Candy—dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo—y a todo esto ¿en dónde está mi hijo?

—mire ahí viene—le hice señas con los brazos así que rápidamente nos localizó, pude ver la alegría que le daba el ver a su madre, pues aunque no fue tan expresivo, las miradas llenas de amor que le dirigió eran más que suficientes.

Decidimos cenar en el restaurante del hotel, después del postre le pedí a Terry me llevara a casa, pues seguramente él y su madre tenían muchas cosas que platicar.

—Espero verte mañana Candy—me dijo Eleanor, parecía feliz de que después de todo Terry y yo estuviéramos juntos.

_Pvo Terry _

Después de dejar a Candy en su casa, me dirigí nuevamente a reunirme con mi madre, tenía que saber que era lo que le había dicho Susana.

—Sigue sin querer decir quién es el padre Terry—me dijo mi madre, tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro—pero la última vez que la vi me dijo que esperaba buscaras a Candy y fueran felices y que la perdonaran por haberlos separado.

Me parecieron extrañas las palabras dichas por Susana, ya que en todo este tiempo casi nunca había demostrado remordimiento alguno por habernos separado.

—y lo más extraño fue que me pidió les dijera que no dejaran que nada ni nadie estropeara su amor.

Fruncí el ceño ya que no sabía a qué se podía estar refiriendo con esas palabras, mientras buscaba el significado de ellas, mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Terry, ¿acaso tu invitaste a Rochelle al estreno de la obra?—preguntó muy seria mi madre.

—¿Rochelle? Con ella hace mucho tiempo que perdí el contacto—le dije.

—eso es muy raro, ya que cuando el barco hizo escala en Francia ella abordó y al encontrarla dijo que había recibido un telegrama tuyo invitándola al estreno.

—¡Rochelle está aquí!—casi grité, seguramente había inventado lo del telegrama—la última vez que la vi le deje muy en claro que no la quería volver a ver en mi vida, no se qué demonios pueda estar haciendo aquí.

—seguramente para nada bueno hijo, pero debes de estar muy atento a evitar que se acerque a Candy, ya que esa muchachita está loca.

Recordé cuando conocí a Rochelle tres años atrás, la dulzura que aparentaba no tenía nada que ver con lo que era por dentro. La guerra había dejado cicatrices imborrables las cuales la habían endurecido, haciéndola ser una persona fría y calculadora que sabía que con la belleza que poseía podía conseguir cualquier cosa, así fue como pudo mantenerse con vida a lo largo de la guerra. Conforme pasaba más tiempo a su lado, pude ver como ella se volvía cada vez más y más posesiva, creyéndome de su propiedad, haciendo escándalos frente a la gente, alardeando frente a Susana las noches que pasaba a su lado, alejando a cada mujer que se acercaba a mí, llegando incluso a los golpes, una de las afectadas fue mi madre. Fue cuando decidí no pasar ni un minuto más a su lado, haciéndole saber que de acercarse a mí haría que su carrera como bailarina terminara tan rápido como empezó.

—si madre me mantendré al pendiente—no sabía de qué manera poder averiguar lo dicho por mi abuelo.

—¿te sucede algo Terry? te ves muy intranquilo—ella me conocía mejor de lo que supuse, así que decidí que lo mejor era hablar claramente.

—madre, ¿es cierto que tu conociste a la familia de mi padre?

Mi madre me miró sorprendida, pues nunca antes habíamos hablado del tema.

—si así fue Terry ¿y a que viene la pregunta?

—sucede que, no hace mucho hablé con el abuelo.

—vaya, así que el viejo George te contó la historia.

—solo parte de ella, yo pensé que nunca habías venido a Inglaterra.

—todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer—empezó a decir mi madre—después de que me casé con tu padre, estuvimos viviendo cerca de seis meses llenos de felicidad, después de ese tiempo, descubrí que estaba embarazada; no te imaginas la alegría que le dio a tu padre el saberlo. Fue entonces cuando venimos a Inglaterra, yo nunca antes había salido de mi país, quedé deslumbrada ante tanta belleza de este país del cual solo había escuchado hablar.

Guardé silencio, no quería interrumpir aquella platica, podía imaginarme lo deslumbrada que estaba mi madre, pues como ella me había contado una vez, su familia no era acaudalada, pero tampoco eran pobres; los abuelos trabajaban en el teatro, él era el encargado de arreglar las luces y la escenografía y la abuela era la costurera que se encargaba del vestuario. De ahí nació su amor por el teatro, sus sueños de niña se vieron truncados cuando sus padres perecieron en un fatídico incendio, dejándola sola y a merced de una tía que solo mostraba desprecio por ella.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales quería y admiraba a Candy, pues al igual que ella, sufrió muchas cosas, pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante y cumplir sus sueños.

—a nuestra llegada, todos quedaron sorprendidos al enterarse de que Richard no solo estaba casado, sino que muy pronto sería padre. Podía ver el rechazo en sus miradas, a pesar de sus sonrisas, la única que me trató con amabilidad fue la entonces reina. Fui testigo de cómo tu padre intentó defenderme de toda su familia—pude ver como los ojos de mi madre se tornaron cristalinos—Asi que cansada de tantas humillaciones, le dije a tu padre me marcharía, fue entonces que le dijo a su padre renunciaría a todo y ambos nos fuimos. Vivimos sin saber nada de ellos por un largo tiempo en el cual fuimos muy felices los tres, a pesar de que vivíamos en una casa modesta en comparación con lo que estaba acostumbrado tu padre, nunca hubo un día en el cual se quejara. Cada tarde salíamos a pasearte por el parque, y los domingos siempre salíamos de pic nic, nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

Guardó silencio por un largo rato, mi corazón latía frenético pues seguramente la peor parte de la historia estaba por venir.

—y sucedió que, un día tu padre recibió un telegrama, diciendo que su tío había muerto y que como era obvio, toda la familia debía de estar reunida para los funerales. Partió prometiendo que muy pronto regresaría, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al enterarse de que todo había sido una treta, pues a su llegada, resultó que su boda con Sophie estaba más que lista, solo estaban esperando su llegada para realizarla, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, todo Inglaterra hablaba de esa boda, así que ante las exigencias de tu abuelo, tu padre no tuvo más remedio que cumplir con su deber. Solo recibí una carta en la cual se me hacía saber de la boda de Richard, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero eso me dio fuerza para seguir adelante pues aun te tenía a ti. Pero no conforme con haber alejado a tu padre, también te querían a ti, eras muy pequeño para recordarlo pero tu padre vino en compañía de aquella desagradable mujer, diciéndome que te llevarían con ellos ya que era indigno que el hijo de un duque viviera en tan deplorable situación, prometiéndome que en cuanto me consolidara como actriz y tuviera un buen patrimonio que ofrecerte, te regresarían a mi lado—unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de mi madre—pero que ingenua fui al creer eso, trabajé arduamente, en poco tiempo me posicioné como una de las actrices mejor pagadas y cotizadas en el mundo teatral, habían pasado cerca de tres años desde que te habían alejado de mí, así que le envié una carta exigiéndole a Richard te trajera de regreso.

Se quedó mirándome tiernamente, acariciando mi rostro, hasta que decidió seguir hablando.

—y efectivamente, el vino a nueva york, pero no para dejarte a mi lado, sino para arreglar algunos negocios que tenía aquí, casualmente me enteré de que el duque de Grandchester se encontraba aquí, pero era demasiado tarde, pues esa tarde regresaría a Inglaterra. Me dirigí al puerto lo antes posible, solo para verte de lejos.

—Con ello quieres decir que ¿nunca dejarán que sea feliz?—le pregunté a mi madre después de un largo silencio.

—hasta ahora, nunca antes te habían molestado hijo, así que no creo que tengas por qué preocuparte.

—pero… sucede que… el abuelo dijo que tenía que empezar a hacerme cargo del papel que me corresponde, a cambio de "permitir"—dije mofándome ante esta palabra—me casara con Candy pues saben su origen.

Mi madre guardó silencio, asimilando lo que le acababa de decir.

—dudo mucho que se atrevan a impedir que tú seas feliz con Candy, de lo contrario…—vi como mi madre tomaba aire—de lo contrario aré publico el que yo soy tu verdadera madre, y seguramente que ante tal amenaza dudarán mucho el intentar algo en contra de Candy.

La miré realmente sorprendido ante su declaración, pues a pesar de que nuestra relación era realmente estrecha, solo un puñado de personas sabían la verdad de nuestra cercanía, ya que el resto creían yo era el amante de la primera actriz.

—¡madre! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría de hacerse público ese hecho?—le dije.

—por supuesto hijo, pero en estos instantes lo más importante es tu felicidad, los tiempos han cambiado hijo, mi carrera está más que consolidada, yo tengo poco que perder, a diferencia de la "honorable" familia Grandchester.

—¡gracias madre! No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que cuento con tu apoyo—la abracé fuertemente—de no ser por eso, estaría dispuesto a dejar la actuación.

—ahora de lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de seguir consolidándote como actor, y de hacerme muy pronto abuela Terry, que de los Grandchester me encargó yo.

Ambos reímos ante lo dicho por mi madre, mientras en mis adentros esperaba lo mismo, poder tener entre mis brazos a una pequeña que fuera idéntica a mi amada Candy.


	12. Chapter 12

_amigas! perdon por la tardanza, pero tenia que acomodar bien mis ideas para no decepcionarlas. por fin! la francesita apareció, asi que espero este capitulo les agrade, y mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir esta historia, espero sus reviews! xoxo_

* * *

**_Capítulo 12_**

—es para acudir al estreno de la obra—no hacía falta entrar en detalles pues todo Londres hablaba de la obra en la que actuaría el nieto del actual soberano, y solo los más afortunados acudirían al estreno—no suelo usar vestidos muy elaborados.

Madame Resnais rió mientras llamaba a una de sus ayudantes y le dio una serie de órdenes en voz baja.

—Algo etéreo y suave, para el final del verano—sugirió, mientras veía las miradas divertidas de Coreene y Katherine las cuales habían comprado con antelación su vestido, incluso Annie ya tenía el suyo, así que la única que había olvidado comprar su vestido había sido yo. La ayudante regresó y me ayudó a ponerme un vestido color durazno de crepé de chine—adoro esta tela, es suave, elegante…

Continuó hablando madame Resnais, mientras observaba mi imagen en el espejo, el vestido era maravilloso, se adhería a mi piel, dejando desnudos mis brazos y cuello.

—Me queda bien ¿verdad?—dije sonrojándome al darme cuenta de que me había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo mi reflejo.

Madame Resnais asintió, indulgente.

—esa es una frase muy inglesa. Esta arrebatadora niña; bueno eso se diría en Francia.

Madame Resnais no me dejó ir hasta que me probé otros vestidos, finalmente me decidí por el primero ya que el resto eran demasiado reveladores tal y como lo dictaba la moda. Y justamente cuando estábamos por salir de la lujosa boutique, entró aquella chica con la que había tropezado en el puerto. Dirigió su fría mirada en mi dirección, para después dedicarme una gélida sonrisa.

—nos volvemos a encontrar _madame._

—Así es—dije sonriéndole, no me dejaría intimidar ante sus comentarios—lo siento pero espero verla en otra ocasión.

Diciendo esto, salimos de ahí, rápidamente Coreene empezó a hablar.

—_madame, _¿Quién se cree esa muchachita para llamarte madame? Si es apenas unos años menor que tú.

—tranquilízate Coreene, que ni siquiera me afectó su comentario.

—esa bailarina que es lo que es por los amoríos en los que se ve envuelta…

Coreene seguía hablando y ahora que lo mencionaba, recordé el por qué su rostro me parecía tan familiar, recordaba haber asistido a uno de los espectáculos que ofrecía el ballet de la academia francesa en chicago. Rochelle Moreu, ese era su nombre.

Después del almuerzo, nos dedicamos principalmente a arreglarnos para el estreno de la obra, decidí no llevar ninguna joya más que un delicado prendedor de perlas el cual había colocado en el peinado que me había hecho Annie; solo decidí ponerme muy poco maquillaje. Mientras miraba mi apariencia en el espejo, Catherine entró en mi recamara.

—Luces hermosa Candy—dijo Catherine con una sonrisa—aunque te verías mejor así.

Dijo mientras acomodaba el broche de medio lado.

—Asi está mejor, ahora tengo algo para ti que hará juego con ese hermoso broche.

Me dio un hermoso bolso bordado con innumerables perlas entretejidas con un fino hilo plateado.

—Es muy bello Catherine, pero no lo puedo aceptar—le dije conmovida por el gesto que había tenido.

—no aceptaré una negativa Candy, acéptalo por favor, que sé que es un poco anticuado pero me gustaría lo tuvieras tú.

Asi que para no herir sus sentimientos acepté el bolso que me obsequió, prometiéndome guardarlo como un valioso tesoro.

El teatro estaba lleno, no había ningún lugar vacío, Eleanor se sentó con nosotros, ganándose la simpatía de todos los Andrey, los cuales no hicieron ninguna pregunta acerca del por qué la conocía. Desde el palco en el que nos encontrábamos, podíamos ver claramente a la familia de Terry, la cual dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al verla ahí.

La obra fue un éxito, todos los presentes aplaudimos de pie ante tan maravillosa representación, poco a poco la gran sala se fue vaciando, mientras aguardábamos la llegada de nuestro automóvil, escuchábamos como la gente felicitaba al padre de Terry por la excelente actuación de este. Mientras los reporteros asediaban a Eleanor, preguntándole sobre el motivo de estar en Inglaterra.

Repentinamente, una voz conocida, hizo que nos paralizáramos en ese instante.

—he oído hablar mucho de usted, Eleanor Becker, espero le sea grata su estancia en este país—fueron la palabras de su alteza, a lo cual todos los que estábamos hicimos una reverencia.

—su majestad, debo decirle que me es agradable el saber que ha oído hablar de mí.

Pude ver como los colores iban y venían del rostro de la madrastra de Terry, mientras tomaba fuertemente del brazo al padre de Terry, el cual no denotaba expresión alguna.

—Señora es un placer haberla conocido—el rey, para el asombro de todos los presentes, deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano de Eleanor—espero poder verla actuar algún día.

—el placer fue mío su majestad—dijo Eleanor nuevamente haciendo una reverencia, pude ver por la manera en que apretaba sus labios, el trabajo que le estaba costando comportarse como si no los conociera.

—Me retiro que ha sido un día lleno de muchas sorpresas—dijo el rey, seguido de toda su guardia, y por supuesto de toda la familia de Terry.

Por un instante, pude ver la añoranza grabada en la mirada que le dirigió el padre de Terry a Eleanor.

Nos dirigimos al gran salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, estaba bellamente adornado, después de unos minutos todos los actores llegaron al lugar, fueron recibidos por estruendosos aplausos, el más ocupado de todos era Terry, así que felicité a Vera y a Harold, platicando brevemente con ellos.

—¡Todo salió a la perfección!—decía Harold—estoy seguro que después de esta noche, los productores no dudarán en darte más protagónicos Vera.

—es cierto Vera, seguramente así será—dije.

—no me sigan alabando que harán que me sonroje—no respondió, repentinamente, Edmund se unió a nosotros.

—¿Qué te sucede Ed? Toda la velada has estado muy extraño—le dijo Vera.

—Es que… estoy esperando a alguien, pero creo que no vendrá—dijo en un tono molesto.

Después de terminar de conversar con ellos, decidí salir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire.

—Hoy luces muy hermosa—dijo Terry tomándome por la cintura, haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

—Y tu luces muy guapo—le respondí mientras me giraba para verlo de frente.

Nos quedamos mirando largamente, no había necesidad de palabras para saber lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, lentamente Terry tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mis labios estaban ansiosos de besar los suyos así que me puse de puntillas para alcanzarlo, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él sonreía al verme tan ansiosa. Repentinamente, una voz ya familiar para mi rompió en encanto que nos rodeaba.

—¡Mon amour! ¡Así que aquí estas! Te he buscado por todo el salón…—en ese instante dirigió una mirada de asombro al reconocerme, causando que me sonrojara, mientras ella torcía la boca en una hipócrita sonrisa—madame, nos volvemos a encontrar.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que solo fui consciente de lo que sucedía cuando me quedé paralizada observando la escena. Rápidamente, Rochelle se acercó a Terry, besándolo con una pasión incontenible, mientras su brazo aún se encontraba en mi cintura. Sorprendida, caminé lo más rápido que pude, mientras a mi espalda escuchaba a Terry llamarme.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, a pesar de no haber encontrado entradas para la obra, Rochelle decidió que la mejor manera de sorprenderlo era llegando a la fiesta; aun no sabía quién le había enviado aquel telegrama, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de quien pudo haber sido.

Entró al gran salón, envuelta en un vestido rojo bordado con canutillo, el cual delineaba perfectamente su esbelta figura, reconoció a varios de los ahí presentes, pero no pudo encontrar al objeto de su fijación.

—Ed, querido que alegría verte—dijo la pelinegra en cuanto reconoció a su viejo amante. Este la miró sorprendido, mientras una oscura sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Rochelle, querida ¡qué alegría verte!—esto era mucho más de lo que Edmund esperaba. Tal vez, Susana había tenido algo que ver en esto, pero no era momento para averiguarlo, tenía que confrontar a Terry y a Candy con Rochelle—no tengo que preguntar el por qué estás aquí.

—Así es _cher_—respondió la pelinegra—¿en dónde está?

—me pareció haberlo visto dirigirse a la terraza.

—muy bien, iré a buscarlo—se despidió Rochelle con una gran sonrisa.

Entre las sombras, distinguió perfectamente la cabellera de Terry, le fue difícil reconocer a la mujer con la que estaba. Claramente vio las intenciones de Terry de besarla así que decidió interrumpir la escena.

— ¡Mon amour! ¡Así que aquí estas! Te he buscado por todo el salón…—su sonrisa se quedó petrificada al reconocer a la mujer con la que estaba Terry—madame, nos volvemos a encontrar.

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, Rochelle se lanzó a los brazos de Terry, besándolo con pasión, escuchando como aquella rubia se alejaba.

— ¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!—Terry la alejó de su lado, empujándola con más fuerza de la requerida—pensé que había dejado en claro que no quería que te acercaras a mi Rochelle.

—oh querido, sabes muy bien que no puedo vivir sin ti—Rochelle hizo el intento de abrazarlo, pero Terry al ver sus intenciones, dio un paso atrás en señal de rechazo.

—que te quede bien claro que no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Rochelle—Terry le lanzó una mirada envenenada—¡Candy! ¡Candy espera por favor!

Llamaba Terry, mientras escuchaba una sonora carcajada que lanzó Rochelle. Mientras admiraba el paisaje londinense, una conocida voz, hizo que girara.

—jamás pensé que serias tú la que vendría—dijo Edmund con una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía una copa de champagne—aunque no eras la persona que esperaba, me es grato volver a verte Rochelle.

—Asi que fuiste tú quien planeó todo—dijo Rochelle sonriendo—aunque aún tengo una duda ¿Quién te ayudó? Y no te hagas el inocente conmigo Ed, ya que el telegrama que recibí provenía de nueva york.

—vaya que me conoces bien, fue Susana la "prometida" de Terry.

—y supongo que todo esto es por aquella rubia—dijo con rabia Rochelle, ya que la sangre le hervía de solo recordar las miradas amorosas que Terry le dirigía a aquella chica, detalle que nunca tuvo con ella.

—Asi es, después de esta noche estoy seguro que Candy no querrá saber nada de Terry, Asi que, ¿qué te parece si para celebrar damos un paseo recordando viejos tiempos?

—Me parece buena idea—una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos, mientras Rochelle elevaba su copa—por los viejos tiempos.

—Por los viejos tiempos—respondió Edmund, imaginándose que seguramente muy pronto Candy seria suya.


	13. Chapter 13

**_hola de nuevo! mil perdones por actualizar despues de mucho muuucho tiempo, pero estaba pasando por una situacion bastante dificil, y les prometo que esta historia la termino porque la termino. no tengo cara para pedirles nada, solo espero seguir contando con su apoyo, y aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo para ustedes. xoxo_**

**_Capitulo 13_**

Hacia más de una semana que no veía a Terry, desde aquel incidente; aun no estaba lista para verlo o hablar con él, no puedo explicar la manera en que me sentí al ver la manera en que esa mujer lo había besado. ¿Acaso ella fue alguna de sus aventuras que tanto se mencionaban en los periódicos?... el solo hecho de imaginar que ella estuvo entre sus brazos, hacia que se hiciera un gran hueco en mi estomago. A diario recibía grandes ramos de rosas de todos los colores, tantos que el aroma que se percibía en la casa era embriagante.

Todos suponían que mi inusual silencio se debía a que no había visto a Terry, y también creían que los ramos que llegaban a diario era una manera de disculparse por no poder verme debido a lo aclamada que estaba siendo la obra.

—Otro día lluvioso—suspiró Coreene, a mis espaldas mientras yo estaba sentada en el diván mirando hacia la enorme ventana francesa—me temo que cuando nos marchemos de aquí, extrañaré este clima.

—¿Se irán?—pregunté sorprendida por lo que había dicho Coreene.

—aun no lo se, pero le han ofrecido a Alistear ir como embajador a la ciudad de Trípoli, y lo mas probable es que acepte.

—pero espero verlos mas, ahora que tus nietos ya los conocen y los quieren—dije.

—Eso también espero yo—dijo Coreene con una media sonrisa.

Al parecer, los Andrey organizarían una gran fiesta de despedida para Coreene y Alistear, los cuales partirían en dos semanas más, toda la familia acudiría incluso los Legan, a los cuales desde nuestro regreso de escocia no los habíamos visto.

—El tío Bart ha decidido vender Thornton hall—expresó durante la cena Albert—Christopher esta feliz de que al fin su padre haya decidido deshacerse de esa propiedad.

—muy sensato por parte de Bartolomew—expresó la tía abuela—nunca entenderé la fijación que tuvo todo este tiempo por esa propiedad. ¿y quien fue el comprador?

—Christopher nos dijo que un acaudalado ganadero australiano… y su nombre es… Roger Lancaster.

Roger Lancaster… era el otro nombre de James Thornton, toda esta situación era tan confusa, que alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente.

—¿Un australiano?—preguntó Catherine.

—al parecer, será su casa para el verano cuando venga a visitar a su hija que estudiará aquí.

—solo esperemos no quiera remodelarla—murmuró Catherine.

—oh no, también compró todos lo muebles de la casa, al parecer quiere que permanezca tal y como esta—dijo Alistear—a propósito, abuela Elroy espero no se moleste pero e invitado a un viejo amigo a la fiesta.

—no hay cuidado Alistear, después de todo la fiesta es en su honor así que siéntanse libres de invitar a quienes ustedes quieran, solo necesitamos la dirección para enviar la invitación.

Decidí retirarme a mi habitación una vez que terminó la cena, últimamente, me sentía extrañamente agotada, seguramente era debido a todo el caos que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

—Candy ¿no vas a bajar? Toda la gente ya ha llegado.

—si Annie en unos minutos mas bajo—le respondí, todo mi interior era un manojo de nervios, pues apenas esta tarde Annie y Coreene me comunicaron que habían invitado a Terry a la fiesta.

Respirando profundamente bajé lentamente las escaleras; la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, entre la multitud, había muchos rostros desconocidos para mi.

—Ven Candy que quiero que conozcas a unas personas— Albert me llevó de un lado a otro, presentándome con un sinfín de gente con la cual él tenia negocios, disimuladamente, buscaba de un lado a otro a Terry sin encontrarlo, solo pude ver a su padre en compañía de su madrastra.

Repentinamente, entre la multitud aparecieron los rostros de Terry y Eleanor, al verme inmediatamente se acercó hacia mi dirección, mientras Eleanor me saludaba efusivamente.

—hola pequeña, hace tanto que no se de ti—dijo Eleanor con una gran sonrisa—espero no sea ninguna molestia el que Terry me haya invitado.

—Para nada Eleanor, sabes que esta es tu casa—le respondí, mientras de rejo miraba nerviosamente a Terry.

—Hola Candy—me saludó Terry dirigiendo una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras depositaba un beso en mi mano, provocando que en mi estómago revolotearan miles de mariposas.

Si me disculpan, tengo que atender a los invitados, pero siéntanse en su casa—dije con una forzada sonrisa, mientras salía casi corriendo de ahí.

En mi intento de huida, accidentalmente tropecé con aquel extraño hombre.

—¡oh, disculpe mi torpeza!—dije soltándome de su agarre, mientras veía como un par de esmeraldas, me miraban duramente.

—Pues de verdad debería de fijarse por dónde camina—dijo la dueña de aquellos ojos, mientras me miraba petulantemente, su rostro delataba su juventud, pero aun así ella era ligeramente más alta que yo, a pesar de que yo llevaba zapatillas.

—Lizzie, esa no es manera de dirigirse a una persona—dijo dulcemente Roger a su hija, mientras esta dirigía su mirada hacia otra dirección—disculpe a mi hija, pero en su defensa he de decir que está molesta, pues muy pronto iniciará sus clases en el San Pablo.

—vaya, pero que manía de esta alta sociedad de seguir enviando a sus hijos a la cárcel—dije rodando los ojos, logrando que Roger riera.

—creo que es más una costumbre, señorita Andrey—me respondió dulcemente Roger, provocando mi sonrojo.

En ese instante, apareció Alistear saludando efusivamente a su querido amigo, felicitándolo por su hermosa hija, alejándolos de donde yo me encontraba. Decidida a huir a mi recamara, una fuerte mano detuvo mi andar.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar Candy—la voz de Terry sonaba calmada, pero si sabría yo la tempestad que había tras esa aparente calma.

—No creo que sea el momento indicado—dijo elevando mi barbilla desafiándolo a que hiciera un escándalo en medio de toda la gente que nos rodeaba, ya veía yo uno que otro rostro curioso viendo el forcejeo que había entre nosotros.

—dije que tenemos que hablar, y es ahora Candy—pude ver como tensaba la barbilla tratando de controlarse, así que ya no queriendo seguir tentando a mi suerte, accedí a ser guiada por él.

Me llevó al extenso jardín de la mansión, el cual estaba ligeramente iluminado por unos farolillos, lo cual le daba un aire de intimidad que hizo que mi estómago se contrajera y mi piel se erizara al no ver a nadie más ahí, pero no por ello, me deje intimidar.

—Dime, te escucho—dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Candy, lo que sucedió aquella noche del estreno, fue un error, un gravísimo error, no sé cómo demonios llegó ella aquí, y créeme cuando te digo que entre ella y yo no hay nada absolutamente nada—decía Terry, podía escuchar la muda suplica de que creyera en lo que decía, pero la manera en que lo besó, la manera en que lo abrazó no era de alguien que era una conocida o amiga.

Ahora recordaba haber leído en los diarios hace ya mucho tiempo, el escándalo que se suscitó cuando dicha mujer abofeteó a la primera actriz Eleanor Becker, y en ese diario se aseguraba saber de muy buena fuente que ese incidente se debió a que la señorita Rochelle al parecer sostenía una relación con Terry.

—Pero la tuvieron ¿cierto?—pregunte con la esperanza de encontrarme con una negativa, pero el silencio que siguió a mi pregunta, no hizo más que confirmarme que aquellos cotilleos de la farándula eran ciertos.

—Si Candy, no lo puedo negar, hace tiempo sostuve una breve relación con Rochelle, pero eso acabó el día en que abofeteó e insultó a mi madre—respondió con pena Terry.

—¿La amaste?—pregunté sin pensarlo.

—No, créeme cuando te digo que mi amor es y será siempre tuyo—respondió para mi alivio de inmediato.

—¿Y cuantas damas más tuvieron el placer de gozar con tu compañía?—sabía que la respuesta me lastimaría de sobremanera, pero era algo que quería, que necesitaba saber, aunque eso me matara.

—Mi querida y dulce Candy—dijo Terry mientras acomodaba un rebelde rizo que había escapado de mi cabello, provocando que un intenso calor se apoderara de mi cuerpo—un caballero no tiene memoria, pero de ahora en adelante seré siempre tuyo en cuerpo y alma, y viviré para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, el resto de mi existencia. Te amo y eso nunca lo dudes.

Mis ojos se humedecieron ante lo dicho por Terry, esas palabras las guardaría en mi memoria para siempre.

—¡Oh Terry, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!—rodeé su cuello con mis manos, mientras sentía sus fuertes manos envolver mi cintura—¡te amo!

—de ahora en adelante, no habrá nada más que nos separe—dijo Terry—solo hay algo que he querido decirte desde el instante en que me aceptaste de nuevo en tu vida, y ha llegado el momento de decírtelo.

Mi corazón latió apresurado ante lo dicho por Terry, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, preparándome para lo que Terry estaba a punto de decirme.

—Candy, Susana… Susana está embarazada… pero ese hijo que espera no es mío.

Guarde silencio por un largo instante asimilando las palabras dichas por Terry, si Susana estaba embarazada y como Terry me aseguraba esa criatura no era de él, entonces eso quería decir que…

—¡Cómo se atrevió!—dije casi gritando—ella bien sabía que tu no la amabas, y en su defensa diré que tu comportamiento no era tan respetable que digamos, pero de eso a… a… intimar con otro…¿y sabes quien es el padre de su hijo?

—se ha negado rotundamente a decirme el nombre de su amante, a pesar de que la amenacé con negarle mi ayuda, ni siquiera su madre sabe de quién se trata. Pero eso ya es cosa que no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Guardé silencio por un largo instante, después del arrebato de furia que tuve al saber que Susana había sido capaz de engañar a Terry, un sabor amargo quedó en mi boca, pues si Susana había decidido tener a su hijo y si el padre de este no sabía su existencia, ella se vería envuelta en una vorágine de murmuraciones y señalaciones a su paso y no solo ella sino también aquella criatura.

—no te sientas triste amor mío—dijo Candy levantando mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos—ella ha tomado esa decisión, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarle.

—tienes razón… solo prométeme una cosa… que no le retiraras tu apoyo económico—le dije con una media sonrisa.

—Tu siempre pensando en los demás—dijo Terry elevando su mirada al cielo—si eso te hace feliz, así lo haré.

Ambos entramos tomados de las manos al gran salón, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra huida, así que aprovechamos para colarnos en la pista de baile. Poco a poco, la gente se fue retirando, y con ella también la partida de Eleanor con Terry, y este antes de marcharse prometió venir a buscarme a primera hora para desayunar.

Solo quedaba la familia Andrey, los Legan e incluso el amigo de la familia James o Roger o como se hiciera llamar. Pude ver las miradas que Christopher, el tío Bart y la tía Adeline dirigían en dirección de aquel hombre que parecía incomodarles con su sola presencia, también pude ver las miradas que este cuando creía nadie lo miraba lanzaba en dirección a Catherine, mientras esta esquivaba la mirada.

—Padre lamento interrumpirte pero deseo irme a dormir—dijo la hija de este hombre, intentando ocultar un bostezo.

—gracias por la invitación, y espero verlos pronto Alistear, Coreene—dijo depositando un beso en su mano—Catherine, fue un placer volver a verte.

Dijo fríamente, mientras esta agachaba la cabeza, sonrojándose.

—Christopher, señores—esta vez dirigió una mirada que me pareció retadora en dirección al matrimonio—espero verles pronto, muy pronto.

Más que una despedida cortes, eso parecía una amenaza. A su partida, siguió la de los hermanos de Catherine y la familia Legan, quedándose solo el señor Bartolomew y la tía Adeline.

—Y… James—dijo el tío Bart era como si le costase decir aquel nombre, dirigiéndose a Alistear y Coreene—¿piensa quedarse mucho tiempo aquí?

—pues al parecer se quedará un par de semanas más, arreglando unos asuntos y partirá cuando su hija ingrese al san Pablo—respondió Alistear.

—ya veo…¿y a que se dedica?—preguntó a su vez la tía Adeline.

—es dueño de un rancho en Australia... creo que en Queensland—dijo Alistear, sin percatarse de la sorpresa que había cruzado por el rostro del tío Bart.

Para lo que no estábamos listos los ahí presentes, era para la reacción del tío Bart.

—¡Ese maldito embustero!—dijo airadamente el tío—por fin consiguió lo que quería… él fue quien compró Thornton hall—repentinamente su furia se dirigió hacia Catherine—¡de no haber sido por ti y tu imprudencia nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Habiendo tantos hombres tenías que haber manchado tu reputación con él!

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Catherine mientras todos nos mirábamos sin entender el enojo del tío Bart.

—¡Guarda silencio Bart!—exclamó la tía al ver nuestros rostros.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que nadie fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, el tío Bart posó su mirada en los rostros de los ahí presentes, sentí su mirada fría posarse en mi para instantáneamente caer de bruces al piso.

—¡padre! ¡Bart!—fueron los gritos que exclamaron Catherine y la tía Adeline.

De nada habían servido sus intrigas, él la seguía mirando con aquella añoranza de hacía más de veinticinco años, pensaba Sara Legan mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera castaña rojiza frente al tocador. Una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla, si no había sido para ella, jamás seria para Catherine, se dijo.

Recordaba bien lo que horas atrás le había dicho a James al ver sus intenciones de acercarse a Catherine.

_Flash back_

—_James, necesito hablar contigo, es necesario—dijo Sara haciendo uso de su bien estudiada falsa bondad._

—_muy bien Sara, te escucho—dijo James una vez que se alejaron de aquel bullicio._

—_¡oh James, no sabes cuánto te eché de menos!—dijo lanzándose a los brazos en los que siempre quiso estar—lo que te tengo que decir tiene que ver con Catherine y tu propuesta de huir contigo._

—_continua querida—la animó a proseguir James, pues si alguien había sido su aliado y confidente en su amor por Catherine esa había sido Sara._

—_sucede que… ella decidió no huir contigo porque… descubrió que estaba embarazada—falsas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Sara, mientras James se había quedado sin habla ante lo revelado por su amiga—créeme cuando te digo que yo intenté hacerla persistir de su idea de no contarte nada, se puso como loca cuando lo supo, por eso es que no acudió al puerto aquella noche._

—_¿y… la criatura… que pasó con ella?—preguntó aun en estado de shock James, no daba crédito a lo que le decía su amiga._

—_en cuanto nació… Catherine la echó de su lado… decía que solo sería un recordatorio de su mala cabeza._

_Sara vio la rabia en el rostro de su amado, y claramente leyó las intenciones de este._

—_¡Por favor James no le reclames nada!—suplicaba Sara—si le preguntas seguramente ella argumentará que no sabe de qué hablas o aun peor… podría decir que la criatura murió, y después de sus padres yo soy la única que sabe de eso James. Perdón por haber callado tanto tiempo pero al verte sabía que mi lealtad estaba contigo._

—_perdón Sara—dijo James dirigiéndole una dulce mirada mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro—no sé cómo no me enamoré de ti, si eres tan bondadosa._

_James depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla, pero para lo que no estaba preparado, era para lo que haría Sara, esta volteó su rostro, estampando sus labios en los de James, el beso carecía de la pasión y profundidad de dos seres que se aman, pero eso era suficiente para ella._

—_Lo siento tanto James, es solo que me deje llevar—se disculpó Sara._

—_discúlpame tu a mi Sara, siempre te has comportado como una dama._

—_solo prométeme que no le reclamaras nada a Catherine._

—_tienes mi palabra Sara, y gracias, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido._

_Fin del flash back_

Eso era lo único que ella necesitaba, pues bien sabía que si ese par hablaba su treta saldría a la luz, y no solo ellos la odiarían, sus tíos, también la repudiarían.

—Querido como siempre estuviste arrebatador—exclamó la pelinegra a su acompañante, mientras este jugueteaba, con uno de sus senos—¿y has sabido algo de tu próxima conquista?

—no, pero al parecer ella aun no lo perdona—dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndole una mirada llena de complicidad.

—y te tengo algo que de ser cierto, acabará con la posibilidad de su reconciliación—dijo Rochelle levantando una ceja.

—dime te escucho—dijo el pelinegro, mientras besaba el blanco cuello de su amante.

—Sucede que… al parecer la señorita Marlow está embarazada—sonrió ampliamente Rochelle mientras veía el rostro estupefacto de Edmund.

—¡no puede ser!—dijo sonriendo ampliamente Edmund—pero… ese hijo ¿es de Terry?

—¡claro que no!—dijo Rochelle como si fuera lo más obvio—no se de quien será pero de Terry no es, así que querido espero sepas jugar muy bien tus cartas.

—¡no cabe duda que eres una diablilla!

Y así, continuaron con su juego entre las sabanas, aquel que había sido interrumpido solo para tomar aire.


	14. Chapter 14

**_hola preciosas! aquí estoy de regreso dejando un nuevo capitulo de este fic, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que leen esta historia que espero siga siendo de su agrado, ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o jitomatazo haganmelo llegar con un review. que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas, nos estamos leyendo! xoxo y esten al pendiente porque tambien actualizaré "la fuerza del destino"_**

**_Capítulo 14_**

Un apuesto hombre miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación la tranquilidad que a esa hora rondaba por su amada patria, parecía haber envejecido más de veinte años después de lo confesado por su querida amiga y confidente. Negándose a creer lo dicho por ella.

Se acercó a su portafolio, y de entre sus documentos, sacó aquella carta, esa última carta que le fue entregada minutos antes de partir rumbo a Australia. El papel se veía desgastado y frágil, debido a las múltiples veces que había sido leída esa carta a lo largo de poco más de veinticinco años.

_Londres, 28 de diciembre de 1897_

_Mi querido James:_

_Lamento decirte que no podré cumplir con mi palabra de seguirte, pues ahora entiendo que realmente nuestro amor no es tan fuerte como para poder soportar todo tipo de penurias que nos aguardarán a nuestra llegada a Australia._

_Simplemente, no puedo hacerme a la idea de vivir en un lugar inhóspito y alejado de toda civilización, créeme cuando te digo que en un futuro agradecerás este gesto._

_Deseo de todo corazón que la suerte esté de tu lado, y que tu viaje a ese maravilloso lugar que será tu lugar sea placentero. Te suplico no me busques, pues seguramente mi familia se escandalizará si se llegan a enterar de nuestro amor secreto._

_ Siempre tuya_

_Catherine Marie Andrey_

—Palabras huecas y llenas de frivolidad, seguramente como siempre fuiste y nunca me quise dar cuenta de ello—decía James, mientras doblaba cuidadosamente aquella carta que le fue entregada antes de partir rumbo a Australia.

Recordaba muy bien aquella tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse, daba vueltas de un lado a otro pues ya la gran mayoría de los pasajeros se encontraban a bordo, revisaba una y otra vez su reloj de bolsillo, única herencia de su padre, cuando repentinamente escuchó que alguien le llamaba, por un momento se había sentido aliviado pero al ver quien le había llamado, repentinamente, su corazón dio un vuelco.

_—Sara, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó como un autómata James._

_—Lo siento tanto James, pero es que Cathy te ha enviado esto—dijo extendiéndole un sobre con su nombre escrito, rápidamente abrió aquel sobre, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, al leer aquellas palabras._

_—Debe de estar bromeando—dijo ignorando por completo a su querida amiga—tengo que hablar con ella…._

_Rápidamente fue detenido por su amiga ahí presente, quien le dirigía una mirada suplicante._

_—No te humilles más James—decía Sara con los ojos cristalinos—ella partió a primera hora de la mañana rumbo a Eilan._

_Lágrimas de rabia corrían por el rostro de James, mientras Sara, quien aparentemente se encontraba triste, por dentro se regodeaba de su triunfo._

_—Te dije, te dije que ella era realmente mala—decía Sara con falsas lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos—pero nunca me escuchaste James…_

_—Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento el no haberte escuchado antes—decía James, mientras escuchaba el ultimo llamado para abordar el barco que lo llevaría a tierras desconocidas—lo siento Sara pero tengo que partir._

_Acarició dulcemente la mejilla de su querida amiga, para después, depositar un dulce beso en la frente de esta, y así subió a aquel imponente barco sin dirigir una sola mirada hacia su patria._

Y el recordaba muy bien los días de colegio, en el cual las chicas Andrey, se divertían molestando a Sara. Sara en aquellos días, era la chica más sobresaliente en todas y cada una de las clases que ahí se impartían, para todo el colegio, Pauna, Coreene y Catherine, eran sus primas, pero la realidad era otra, y esa la descubrió una tarde mientras escuchaba una discusión que esta sostenía con las tres rubias.

_—Jajajajaja—reía estrepitosamente una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y mirada penetrante, Pauna Andrey—por favor Sara, nunca, nunca—decía acercando su rostro al de aquella chica—serás una autentica Andrey, no eres más que una completa desconocida para nosotras, así que deja de seguirnos por todas partes—finalizó con una mirada petulante, mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la castaña._

_—¡Eso no es verdad!—exclamó airadamente Sara Ferguson, mientras sus chispeantes ojos cafés relampagueaban, en su voz se percibía claramente el llanto que intentaba contener—su tía se casó con mi padre así que por consiguiente yo también soy una Andrey._

_—Eso solo lo cree la gente que no sabe el trasfondo de esa situación—dijo Coreene Nichols Andrey, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado su mejor amigo—todos saben que el viejo Ferguson solo se casó con nuestra tía por el dinero y las puertas que se le abrirían al unir su apellido al nuestro._

_Solo veía a su querida Catherine reír ante lo dicho por sus primas._

_—Creo que ha sido suficiente chicas—dijo Catherine—después de esto, no creo que a Sara le quede la menor duda de que la queremos lo más lejos posible de nosotras._

_—está bien Cathy—decía Pauna—pero que te quede bien claro, ni tu ni tus intrigas podrán alejarme de Vincent._

_Diciendo esto, las tres rubias se alejaron de Sara, dejándola hecha un mar de lágrimas. James ante lo descubierto, decidió alejarse sin ser visto por la llorosa chica, pero al pisar una rama, llamó la atención de aquella chica._

_—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó Sara con voz llorosa._

_—lo… lo… siento…. No quería interrumpir…. Con su permiso—dijo torpemente James, mientras Sara lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados._

_—¿tú eres el pupilo del tío Bart, cierto?—decía en un intento de recordar su nombre—John…_

_—te equivocas, mi nombre es James—respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa, intentando así quitar un poco la tensión del ambiente—y tú eres Sara, la prima de Cathy._

_—Seguramente escuchaste todo lo que me dijeron ellas tres—dijo Sara, tratando de mantener su orgullo—así que déjate de tonterías, sabes muy bien que no soy una autentica Andrey._

_—Lamento mucho el haber escuchado esa discusión—dijo apenado James—y no tienes de que preocuparte que de mis labios nadie sabrá la verdad._

_Le regaló una franca sonrisa a Sara, la cual lo miró sorprendida, y por alguna extraña razón, confió en su palabra._

Desde ese entonces entre ambos chicos creció una gran amistad, y debido a la amistad que James sostenía con Alistear Cornwell y Vincent Brown, él logró que si bien las chicas Andrey no aceptaban a Sara, por lo menos habían hecho el intento de tolerarla. Nunca había entendido la fijación de las tres rubias hacia Sara, pues ella demostraba ser una persona leal y digna de confianza, ella era la única persona que sabía los sentimientos que James tenia hacia Catherine su amiga y compañera de juegos desde la infancia.

_—sé que la amas James, pero deberías de buscar alguien que realmente te amé, estoy segura que si le confiesas tus sentimientos, ella se burlará de ti._

Era el consejo que Sara siempre le daba a su amigo, cuando este se encontraba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Catherine. Este se encontraba realmente consternado, pues veía el trato que le daba Catherine muy diferente al que le daba a sus amigos, las miradas furtivas que esta le lanzaba cuando creía que James no la veía; así que aquel último verano que pasaron el Escocia, en el que fue ofrecido el gran baile de presentación de las cuatro chicas Andrey, y al ver que sus amigos habían decidido pedir la mano de sus amadas, fue que tomó valor y confesó sus sentimientos.

Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo al saberse correspondido, pero antes de hacer pública su relación él tenía que forjarse un patrimonio propio, para que ante los ojos de su tutor y padre de Catherine, el fuera digno de desposarla, así que ambos decidieron ocultar su relación. Solo su fiel amiga sabia de aquella relación secreta, guardando silencio por largo rato, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

_—Solo espero que no salgas lastimado querido James—decía Sara mientras acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla de su amigo—ella es realmente mala James, no sabes cuanto a cambiado bajo la influencia de Pauna y Coreene._

—Que tonto fui al nunca escuchar tus consejos—dijo para sí James, regresando al presente, dando un último trago a su vaso de whiskey.

En la mansión Andrey reinaba el caos, rápidamente auxilie al tío Bart al cual le estaba dando una embolia, así que me dediqué a darle los primeros auxilios en lo que esperaba la llegada del médico. Gracias al cielo, logré estabilizarlo, así con la ayuda de los ahí presentes lo acomodaron en su recamara.

—Debo decir que el señor Andrey recibió muy buena atención—dijo el médico una vez que llegó a la mansión—porque de no haber sido así seguramente estaríamos lamentándonos. Pero lamentablemente no tengo buenas noticias, tal y como lo sospecho la señorita Andrey, el señor sufrió una embolia.

Todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, Catherine y Adeline sollozaban en un llanto incontrolable, mientras Elroy y Coreene trataban de consolarles.

—¿Y mi esposo, se recuperará?—preguntó entre sollozos la tía Adeline.

—lamentablemente, solo un milagro haría que se recobrara por completo, pero estoy seguro que con su ayuda y las terapias necesarias, el señor podría recuperar parte de su movilidad—dijo seriamente el galeno.

Repentinamente, todo a mí alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, seguramente habían sido muchas emociones para mí, así que en el intento de asirme de cualquier lugar fui a dar de bruces contra el piso, apenas alcanzada a ser sostenida por Albert quien me miraba preocupado.

—Candy ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó alarmado.

—si Albert, gracias. Debió de haber sido todo lo vivido en esta noche—dije con una sonrisa, intentando aligerar el momento, mientras sentía un sudor perlar mi frente.

—Creo que te debería de revisar el doctor—exclamó Catherine.

—no creo que sea necesario, de verdad, creo que lo que realmente me hace falta es un buen descanso, y ahora si me disculpan, me retiro a mi habitación. Que pasen buena noche—me despedí de los presentes, mientras aun sentía los estragos de aquel mareo.

—¡Oh Dorothy me has espantado!—exclamé al ver a Dorothy esperando en mi habitación, con mi pijama doblada sobre la cama—no debiste de haberte quedado despierta, anda ve y descansa que yo me arreglaré para dormir.

—por lo menos deja ayudarte a deshacer el peinado que te hice—me dijo mi gran amiga, ella era con la única que realmente me sentía tranquila, muchas veces la tía abuela puso a mi disposición a otras mucamas, pero siempre preferí de entre todas a Dorothy.

—¿Y cómo te fue esta noche?—dijo retirando hábilmente las horquillas de mi cabello, esa era una pregunta con doble sentido, pues además de Albert, era la única que sabía de mi historia previa con Terry y lo que ahora me encontraba viviendo, aunque claro reservé para mi aquel recuerdo en que me hizo su mujer, que cada vez que lo evoco provoca que se me erice la piel.

Le platiqué todo lo sucedido y mi reconciliación con Terry, ella se encontraba pasando el cepillo rítmicamente mientras escuchaba mi parloteo, cuando repentinamente frunció el ceño.

—¿Te sucede algo?—le pregunté.

—¿hace cuánto tiempo estamos aquí?

—Mmm—dije llevándome un dedo a la barbilla—sino me equivoco… llevamos aproximadamente… casi tres meses aquí.

—Candy… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que recogí tus lienzos?—dijo muy seria.

—Creo que cuando llegaste con la tía abuela de Chicago a la villa en escocia—le respondí—pero como siempre, ya sabes que llega cuando menos lo imagino.

Dije riendo, seguramente ella recordaba aquellos momentos en que sin previo aviso, mi menstruación se presentaba. Ciertamente desde los inicios de mi periodo nunca había sido regular, llegaba en el momento menos indicado, y hacia su reaparición hasta mucho tiempo después.

—bueno en eso tienes razón Candy—dijo colocando el peine sobre el tocador—si no necesitas nada más me retiro que pases buena noche.

Le deseé buena noche, reprimiendo un bostezo, pues realmente este había sido un día por demás, agotador. La mañana siguiente, me sentía un poco mejor, la tensión en la casa era claramente perceptible, el resto de los hermanos de Catherine llegaron a la mansión a primera hora de la mañana, se encontraban realmente devastados pues a penas la noche anterior su padre se encontraba perfectamente, y ahora lo veían postrado en la cama.

—Saben que pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, esta es su casa—expresó Albert a la tía Adeline y a Catherine y por su puesto al resto de la familia Andrey.

—No queremos causarles ninguna molestia hijo—dijo la tía Adeline.

—No te preocupes Adeline—expresó la tía abuela—de cualquier manera es mejor que permanezca aquí, mientras el doctor diga cuándo es prudente que lo transporten a Eilan.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad—expresó Christopher—ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos muchos asuntos que atender, madre, Catherine, vayamos a mi casa.

Era claro que esa solo sería una charla entre ellos tres, pues ni Ema ni Bernice fueron requeridas. Como buen caballero, Terry cumplió su promesa de ir a buscarme pero llegó al medio día.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías—dije intentando sonar molesta.

—lo siento tanto, es que mi madre quería hacer una… visita—me respondió—pero prometo compensarte con lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera?—dije entrecerrando los ojos, y haciendo un intento de que sonara en doble sentido.

—¿Está sugiriendo lo que creo señorita Andrey?—expresó Terry un tanto dramático, para después dejar escapar una risotada.

—No te burles de mis fallidos intentos de femme fatale—dije intentando darle dramatismo a mi voz, sin conseguirlo—y mejor vayamos con tu madre que no debe de ser nada placentero que la hayas dejado esperando en el auto.

Mientras bajábamos la escalinata de la entrada principal, un ligero mareo como el de la noche anterior me asaltó, así que rápidamente me sostuve del brazo de Terry mientras este me miraba preocupado.

—¿Qué te sucede?¿te sientes bien?—dijo rápidamente atropellando las palabras, mientras no podía evitar reír.

—Tranquilízate—le dije—seguramente es debido al cansancio y a lo sucedido en la noche.

Brevemente le platiqué lo sucedido la noche anterior, y aunque no muy convencido me dijo que de seguir sucediendo esas cosas, tendría que ir al doctor. Después de saludar a Eleanor, nos dirigimos a un café cerca del Támesis, era simplemente una vista hermosa de aquella majestuosa ciudad, escuchaba la plática que sostenían madre e hijo, interviniendo brevemente pues la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban acerca del teatro. Repentinamente, una conocida voz a mi espalda, me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—¡Eleanor, Terry!—exclamó Edmund—no esperaba verlos por aquí, señorita Andrey, es un deleite volver a verla.

Dijo galantemente, mientras depositaba un beso en mi mano, mientras veía como Terry intentaba controlar su furia.

—supe que Rochelle regresó a parís ayer por la noche—dijo Edmund—y me dejo sus felicitaciones…

—¿Felicitaciones?—preguntó Terry.

—sí, pues dijo que Susana y tu muy pronto serán padres—pude ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzaba por su rostro, era muy parecida a aquella que esbozaba Elisa cuando de molestar a la gente se trataba.

—que…como demonios…—Terry se veía realmente molesto, así que cuando dirigió una mirada en mi dirección, hice una señal de negación con la cabeza, mientras Eleanor hablaba.

—querido, antes de creer en lo dicho por terceras personas, deberías averiguarlas por ti mismo, y si de algo te sirve mi palabra, si Susana está embarazada estoy segura que ese hijo no es de Terry—dijo Eleanor en un tono dulce pero a la vez, terriblemente amenazador, provocando que Edmund guardara silencio.

—Gracias por el consejo—dijo después de un tiempo—ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

Salió de ahí sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en nuestra dirección, mientras los tres reíamos provocando las miradas curiosas de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

—vaya que lo pusiste en su lugar madre—dijo Terry.

—Por supuesto, su manera era mejor de la que tu pretendías—le dije retándolo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó inocentemente Terry.

—a que pretendías abalanzarte sobre el—dijimos al unísono Eleanor y yo, volviendo a reír.

Catherine y la tía Adeline regresaron a casa de la familia Andrey, mientras Coreene veía el rostro taciturno de Catherine, si bien su querida prima nunca fue de un carácter extrovertido, esta nueva faceta realmente le intrigaba a Coreene, sobre todo cuando en aquellos años del colegio, veía las miradas que James y Catherine se dirigían, Coreene hubiera jurado que ellos se amaban en secreto, pero al ver el trato frio e indiferente de James, y lo nerviosa que Catherine se ponía en su presencia, acrecentaron sus dudas, _algo debió de haber sucedido_, se dijo, y antes de partir se aseguraría de saberlo.


	15. Chapter 15

**hola chicas! aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que siguen esta historia la cual es lo que es gracias a su apoyo, Darling eveling, CONNY G VERUCK, eva grandchester, patoche 13, gadamigrandchest, Ana, flor andrew, xiomy, gris, evelin, Ara, airam gabriela, vero canedo, rnest, vallerk, tina, hochis, kathya grandchester, Gema Grandchester, SalyLuna, Silvia R.S, Terry780716, lucero, WISAL, ascella star, Cilenita 79, Goshi, alelu30, gardenia, Rosy Jimenez, Lady Supernova, Lenore, DIANA, micaela, nathy, nela2307, Jaei Grnadchester, vernica T, akirem, Abril 34, Karina Grandchester, peka, new york star, Parnaso, nia sanz, Cely, lady Walkiria, tamborsita 333, eli, Lupita Isais, liz, rakel, thepecosita87, nelly, magacafi, Ana Grandchester, pero especialmente a mi querida amiga Maira que seguramente muchas de ustedes tienen el placer de conocerla. este fue el primer fic con el que me introduje en el candy mundo y al cual tuve el placer de conocer aunque no personlamente a maravillosas personas, mil gracias por su apoyo, y solo me resta decirles que despues de tres años, y de altas y bajas, muy pronto quedará plasmada la palabra fin, pero no por ello el aprecio que le tengo a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo y comprension, espero sigamos en contacto si alguien gusta me puede agregar al fb me encontraran como Usagi Grandchester, la foto de perfil es una donde esta sailor moon y candy. bueno chicas ya no las entretengo mas y que disfruten la lectura! xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

—Cathy ¿puedo pasar?—dijo en un susurro Coreene al entrar a la habitación de su querida prima, mientras esta solo asentía en silencio—Disculpa si me entrometo, pero tengo una duda y solo tú me la puedes aclarar, ¿Por qué tu padre y tu hermano parecen odiar a James?

Cathy suspiró, eran tantos sentimientos que tenía guardados, que simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna, así que se acercó a su pequeño alhajero y sacó un papel doblado y lo extendió a su querida prima. Con dedos temblorosos, Coreene abrió aquella carta.

_Londres, 29 de diciembre de 1898_

_Querida Cathy:_

_Quiero decirte lo mucho que lamento decirte esto por medio de una carta, pero temo que si te lo decía frente a frente, no podría resistirme y te llevaría conmigo._

_Quiero dejarte en libertad, pues mi amor hacia ti es tan grande, que no me perdonaría el hacerte pasar por penurias a las que no estas acostumbrada por satisfacer mi deseo de tenerte a mi lado. Se lo mucho que te lastimo al decirte esto, pero si de verdad me amas no irás en mi búsqueda._

_Siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, y espero no me guardes rencor por el daño que ahora te estoy causando._

_Siempre tuyo_

_James Thornton_

Coreene leía una y otra vez aquella carta, nunca imaginó que James fuera capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Catherine, simplemente no lo podía creer. Pero si lo que decía aquella carta, no entendía el trato frio y distante que este tenía hacia Cathy cada vez que se encontraban cerca el uno del otro.

—Así que ¿pensabas huir con él Cathy?—preguntó Coreene—pero ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? Sabes que te hubiéramos podido ayudar Cathy.

—Es que todo fue tan rápido, tu boda, la de Pauna—dijo con un suspiro—ambas regresaron a América, nuestro noviazgo dio inicio el mismo día de aquel baile de presentación en que Alistear y Vincent pidieron sus manos. James me pidió tiempo para poder hacer público nuestro compromiso, ya que quería hacerse de su propia fortuna para poder hacerse merecedor de mi—el tono en su voz fue de tristeza e ironía, mientras cathy sonreía de medio lado—la única que sabía de nuestro secreto era Sara, y no me mires así Coreene, sé que piensas que es mala, pero ella fue quien nos ayudó a vernos, pues como recordaras, su esposo tenía que pasar largas temporadas arreglando asuntos de sus empresas, y aunado a que su primogénito llegó, ella pidió el consentimiento de mis padres para que yo le brindará mi ayuda.

Coreene simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, nunca en el poco tiempo que convivió con Sara desde el momento en que su tía Elroy se casó con el padre de esta, Sara hizo algo para ayudar a alguien.

— Así fue como estuve viviendo en casa de Sara—continuó diciendo Catherine—me sentía feliz, pues aquí podía ver con libertad a James, aunque con ciertas reservas, pues mis padres habían ordenado que tuviese una dama de compañía. Así que las ocasiones en las que no me podía escapar, nos enviábamos cartas, fue así como me enteré de que, un familiar lejano de su padre le ofreció un trabajo como administración de su hacienda en Australia, a cambio de que al no tener herederos y James ser el último en la línea familiar, la hacienda y toda su riqueza pasarían a manos de James. No puedes imaginar lo feliz que me sentí al saberlo—dijo con mirada ensoñada—yo sabía perfectamente que mis padres se opondrían a mi matrimonio con James, así fue como decidí huir. Hicimos nuestros planes, partiríamos el 30 de Diciembre, casi no teníamos oportunidad de vernos, así que Sara amablemente, sirvió de nuestra mensajera, fue precisamente aquella noche de navidad que descubrí que… estaba embarazada—una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla—quería ir a decírselo a James, pero Sara me dijo que no tenía caso, que después de todo le podría dar la sorpresa el día de nuestra partida. Aquel jueves, Sara llegó presurosa con una carta en mano, y me la extendió, rápidamente la abrí, simplemente no lo podía creer, seguramente se trataba de una broma, necesitaba que James me dijera de frente que ya no quería que lo acompañase. Así que me presenté tal y como habíamos acordado, una a una vi a las personas que subían a aquel barco, pero por ningún lado apareció James, aún recuerdo sentir a mi corazón latir desbocado, mientras escuchaba el último llamado para que los pasajeros abordaran.

Sin darse cuenta, Catherine había comenzado a llorar, rápidamente Coreene la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras los sollozos desconsolados de su querida prima no cesaban.

—lo esperé por largo rato—continuó Catherine, una vez se tranquilizó, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Coreene—no me di cuenta cuando anocheció, fue cuando escuché la voz de mis padre llamarme, mientras Sara se disculpaba, diciéndome que había sospechado lo que James pretendía hacer, y no tuvo más remedio que comunicárselo a mis padres. Fue entonces que les confesé de mi embarazo. Podrás imaginarte como se puso mi padre, lo primero que hizo fue mantenerme oculta en Thornton Hall, hasta el día de mi alumbramiento.

Coreene respiró profundo, pues sabía que la peor parte estaba por llegar.

—fueron horas interminables de la labor de parto, había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, de lo único que fui consciente fue cuando finalmente aquel pedazo de mí, fruto del amor que le tuve a James, lloró por primera vez, pero por más que le imploré a mi madre me mostrara a mi bebe, se negó rotundamente; ni siquiera quiso decirme el sexo del bebé.

—¿Y qué fue de la criatura?—preguntó en un murmuro Coreene, que se encontraba horrorizada.

—Según mi madre… murió a las pocas horas de nacido, Sara fue quien antes de marcharse de regreso a América, me confió que la criatura había sido una niña, y que efectivamente había muerto horas más tarde. Por eso es que mi padre se puso tan mal al saber que James había adquirido Thornton Hall, pues según mi padre, el abusó de su confianza y manchó mi honorabilidad y el de la familia.

—Ahora entiendo—dijo Coreene—pero ya no estés triste querida, lamento tanto no haber estado a tu lado, sé que no puedo ni imaginar todo el dolor que has sentido en todo este tiempo, pero créeme cuando te digo que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Repentinamente, la tía Adeline irrumpió en la habitación, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a su hija siendo consolada por Coreene, aunque después de lo ocurrido, no era para menos que su hija se encontrara en ese estado.

—Perdón por interrumpirlas—se disculpó—pero la cena será servida en diez minutos, al parecer cenaremos solo las mujeres pues los caballeros aun no llegan.

—Enseguida bajamos tía—respondió Coreene, mientras una fría mirada cruzaba su rostro.

—Gracias Coreene por haberme escuchado—dijo Catherine limpiándose las lágrimas.

—no tienes nada que agradecer cathy—expresó dulcemente Coreene—para que esta la familia sino para apoyarse.

Ambas rubias, se abrazaron como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, mientras una de ellas se prometía averiguar a fondo la verdad de ese embrollo.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que llegué a pensar, en una semana más, los Cornwell se marcharían, y mientras tanto, la época de lluvia había llegado por completo a la ciudad. Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana miraba la lluvia caer, mientras me preguntaba cuando dejaría de caer tanta agua, pues hacía más de tres días que no recibía visitas de Terry, y eso me tenía muy triste, a pesar de que el procuraba llamarme a diario, prometiéndome que una vez se terminara la temporada todo su tiempo me lo dedicaría a mí.

—¿Te sucede algo Candy?—dijo Annie al entrar en el salón de té.

—haayyy—suspiré—es que este clima aplasta mi ánimo.

—vaya que lo creo—dijo Annie con una risita nerviosa—y es que últimamente has estado… como decirlo… muy apática, algo muy raro en ti.

—Estoy segura que en cuanto deje de llover, volveré a ser la misma—le respondí con una media sonrisa.

—y es que no es solo eso Candy—dijo rápidamente Annie—últimamente tu apetito también ha disminuido.

Torcí de medio lado la boca. No era precisamente que mi apetito voraz repentinamente hubiera desaparecido, era que en algunas ocasiones, la comida que antes era de mi agrado, últimamente me era repulsiva, así que para no alarmar a los demás, procuraba no sentarme a la mesa con la familia.

—tal pareciera que… como si…—empezó a decir Annie—estuvieras embarazada—abrí los ojos enormemente mientras nuevamente Annie reía nerviosamente—pero eso es imposible… perdón Candy por decirlo.

—no tengo nada que perdonarte—murmuré, mientras en mi cabeza, una vocecita me decía que tal vez Annie no estaba equivocada—perdón Annie, pero iré a ver al tío Bart.

Después de revisar que el tío Bart se encontrara bien, me dirigí a mi habitación, pensando en lo dicho por Annie. El primer punto a dudar era que mis periodos nunca habían sido regulares, así que tal vez en cualquier momento podía aparecer… aunque… como bien sabia, aunque solo hubiera hecho el amor una sola vez, con eso bastaba para que hubiera la posibilidad de estar en cinta. También estaban los mareos, las náuseas, y mi cambio de ánimo. Mientras me llevaba una mano a la boca, mi corazón latía apresuradamente debido a la sorpresa, mientras que a la vez, una calidez se apoderó de él… un hijo… un hijo de Terry y mío… nuestro hijo. Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por mi rostro, pues de confirmarse mi embarazo, sería la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Mañana a primera hora tenía que ir al médico, no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo, y tendría que ir sola, pues no quería darle la noticia a Terry sin antes confirmar que realmente estaba embarazada.

—Lo siento tanto chicos, sé que mucho de ustedes ya tenían planes, pero les prometo que serán muy bien recompensados—dijo aquella mañana Rick, mientras preparábamos los ensayos para la que se suponía seria nuestra última semana en Londres—solo les pido un par de semanas más y regresaremos a Nueva York.

—Vaya Terry, tendrás que esperar para ver a Susana y rectificar que lo dicho por Eleanor es cierto, y la criatura que está por nacer no es tuya—dijo repentinamente Edmund, solo para que yo lo escuchara, volteé furioso, pero repentinamente una mano me tomó el hombro.

—Que... ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?—preguntó Rick, quien al parecer había escuchado lo dicho—dices que ¿Susana está embarazada—dijo mirando a Edmund este solo elevó los hombros y se dio la media vuelta.

—¿Es cierto eso Terry?—me miró Rick, quien parecía estar sufriendo un shock.

—Así es Rick, por esa razón Susana rechazó el papel—le respondí.

—Terry, necesito que te quedes a cargo—dijo Rick después de un largo rato de haber guardado silencio—y no acepto objeción alguna, sé que estas totalmente preparado para poder dirigir esta obra, y en estos momentos no cuento con alguien para que supervise que todo marche bien.

—pero... —me había quedado sin palabras ante la propuesta de Rick, algunas veces había ayudado a Robert pero solo había sido por unas cuantas horas, nada que ver con tener que dirigir y supervisar una obra minuciosamente diariamente. Pero al ver la desesperación escrita en el rostro de Rick, no pude negarme—está bien Rick, acepto.

—gracias Terry no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, te prometo que personalmente te agradeceré y te explicaré el porqué de mi repentina marcha—dijo despidiéndose con un apretón de manos.

Este era un nuevo reto en mi carrera, y aunque tenía tantas ganas de ver a mi adorada pecosa, el trabajo, era el trabajo, pero había algo que me tenía realmente preocupado, últimamente estaba muy extraña. Aún recuerdo aquella llamada que le hice para comunicarle los cambios de planes una semana atrás…

_Flash back_

—_¡Terry!—dijo con un tono demasiado efusivo y diferente a otras ocasiones, por lo regular, Candy no se mostraba así por teléfono—no sabes la alegría que me da escucharte, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…_

—_Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte—le dije sintiéndome culpable por el abandono en el que últimamente la tenía—pero anda dime de que se trata…_

—_Lo que te tengo que decir no te lo puedo comunicar por teléfono—se escuchaba una alegría contenida en su voz, que me tenía realmente intrigado—pero ya que mañana se termina la temporada teatral, y como dijiste que todo tu tiempo sería para mi…_

_Pase saliva, pues no sabía cómo decirle que tendría que trabajar una semana más sin descanso._

—_Terry… ¿sigues ahí?—escuché repentinamente su voz._

—_oh… lo… siento es que no prestaba atención._

—_no te preocupes—dijo alegremente—muy pronto tendrás un merecido descanso, y dime ¿Qué es lo que tenías que comunicarme?_

—_Lo que tenía que comunicarte… es que Rick ha alargado la representación—dije después de un largo rato—además de que…me ha pedido quedarme a cargo de la producción, esto absorberá todo mi tiempo, pero te prometo que en cuanto termine la última función, estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado._

—_No… no te preocupes Terry—su tono antes alegre, ahora pareciera a punto de estallar en llanto—estoy segura que sabrás dirigir bien la obra, no te preocupes que esperaré a que dispongas de tiempo._

—_Gracias Candy por entenderme, te amo—le dije._

—_Yo también—respondió—lo siento Terry, pero tengo que colgar ya que la cena se servirá muy pronto._

—_Está bien pecosa, que pases buena noche._

Por más que intenté hacer un espacio, simplemente no pude poder ver a mi pecosa como tanto anhelaba, era de los primeros en llegar al teatro, y de los últimos en irme. Y a pesar de que era realmente gratificante el ver el éxito de la obra, nada se comparaba con el deseo de ver a mi Candy, pues estaba realmente preocupado ya que el tono de su voz en las pocas llamadas que mi tiempo me permitía hacerle, se le notaba triste, aunque ella me dijera lo contrario. Y justo cuando pude hacer un espacio para tener el domingo libre, me llegó un recado de mi abuelo, lo cual me había parecido por demás extraño, pues no había tenido oportunidad de volver a cruzar palabra alguna con él desde aquella visita que le hice al castillo. Y ahora una vez más, retrasaría el poder ver a Candy.

Hacia una semana que se habían confirmado mis sospechas, efectivamente, estaba embarazada, tenía tantas ganas de gritarlo al mundo, pero antes Terry tenía que saberlo. Pero mi plan de contárselo se vinieron abajo cuando me dijo que no solo la obra se alargaría unas semanas más, sino que Rick lo había dejado a cargo de la obra, dejándole sin casi nada de tiempo libre.

Según lo dicho por el doctor, tenía aproximadamente diez semanas, me encontraba un poco preocupada, pues aunque aún no se notara, no tardaría mucho en empezar a notarse el embarazo. La ropa que antes me quedaba a la perfección, ahora me quedaba demasiado justa, así que optaba por usar vestidos lo más holgados posibles mientras podía hablar con Terry, pues el decirle que estaba embarazada no era un tema que debía de hablarse por teléfono. Así que en un intento de tranquilizar mis nervios, ayudaba a la enfermera a cargo con la terapia del tío Bart, todas las noches elevaba una oración en la espera de la pronta recuperación del tío Bart, pues aunque no fuera parte de mi familia, un extraño sentimiento de pena y cariño me hacía querer estar a su lado.

Una hermosa dama rubia de ojos del color de la miel, entró a aquel lujoso hotel, mirando distraídamente a la gente pasar, decidió tomar asiento en uno de los tantos cómodos asientos dispuestos en el lobby, esperando a que aquel hombre que alguna vez creyó bueno, apareciera, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con él, antes de partir al lado de su esposo.

—Coreene, que gusto me da verte por aquí—dijo un hombre rubio, al verla sentada sin compañía alguna—pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—hola James—saludó fríamente, conteniéndose para no armar un escándalo—precisamente te estaba buscando, quisiera hablar contigo… a solas…

James se extrañó ante el tono usado por Coreene, pues en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla nunca se había comportado así con él. La guio a su habitación, Coreene abrió enormemente los ojos, pues cada detalle de aquella habitación gritaba lo costoso que debía de ser el pagar aquella habitación.

—Dime Coreene, en que te puedo servir—dijo alegremente James.

—Iré al grano, pues como sabes, no me ando con rodeos—le dirigió una dura mirada—¿Por qué jugaste con los sentimientos de mi prima? Y no me mires así,como si no supieras de que hablo James, jamás pasó por mi mente que fueras de ese tipo de hombres que ilusiona a una jovencita, para después arrojarla a su suerte.

—no sé de qué hablas Coreene—respondió entre dientes James, conteniendo su enojo.

—Ah vaya, así que el calor de Australia ha quemado tu memoria, pues déjame refrescártela—dijo arrojándole aquella carta que días atrás Catherine le mostrara, James tomó aquel papel, leyéndolo una y otra vez sin dar crédito a lo que leía—veo que tu si pudiste seguir con tu vida, te hiciste tan inmensamente rico que te das algunos gustos—dijo señalando la lujosa habitación—y hasta rehiciste tu vida, casándote y teniendo una hija, y Catherine ¿Qué tuvo? Las disculpas de alguien que se hace llamar hombre enviándolas por carta, abandonándola a su suerte mientras sus padres la repudiaban por haber manchado el honor de la familia.

Coreene quien hasta ese momento se había encontrado impasible, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al recordar lo que su querida prima sufrió.

—Quien… ¿Quién te dio esto?—preguntó en un murmuro James.

—Catherine.

James, rápidamente buscó entre su diario aquella carta que le había sido entregada, y se la extendió a Coreene. Esta leía detenidamente aquel documento mientras veía las fechas de ambas cartas, las cuales tenían un día de diferencia.

—si entiendo bien… tú te marchaste un veintiocho de diciembre—dijo Coreene, sorprendida—entonces cuando Catherine fue al puerto… tú ya tenías dos días en alta mar.

James repentinamente se sentía mareado, sudaba tembloroso, había caído en una trampa, una sucia trampa, y solo había una sospechosa y una única culpable.

—Sara—dijo con furia, mientras golpeaba con el puño el escritorio.


	16. Chapter 16

**hola preciosas! aqui nuevamente trayendo para ustedes el penultimo capitulo que se que esta algo corto, pero no se imaginan la nostalgia que me da el escribir muy pronto la palabra fin. miles de gracias a todas aquellas que amablemente me dejaron un review a lo largo de esta historia, y a todas aquellas que la pusieron como favorita y la pusieron en alerta, mil gracias por su apoyo. espero les guste y ya saben me encantaria saber su opinion de este pequeñisimo capitulo! xoxo **

**Capítulo 16**

—¿Y está segura de que no hay posibilidades de que se recupere?—preguntaba Sara, mientras sorbía su te.

Le extrañó lo sucedido a su tío, pero ahora que la tía Adeline le decía lo que realmente había ocurrido, no pudo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos.

—si hija, todos los doctores han dicho que recupere en totalidad su movilidad—decía afligida Adeline, mientras que con su pañuelo secaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—Christopher ha dicho que en cuanto los doctores dispongan nos marcharemos a Eilan, aunque no sé si sea conveniente… con ese hombre como dueño de Thornton hall.

—No entiendo la fijación de Bartolomew por ese hombre—decía la tía abuela Elroy—si no mal recuerdo, lo querían como a un hijo, y después de todo, esas tierras pertenecen a sus ancestros.

—eso quedó en el pasado, se aprovechó de nuestra confianza, de nuestra buena fe para…—decía airadamente Adeline, mientras rápidamente Sara la interrumpía.

—tranquilízate tía, que eso podría dañar tu salud—decía dulcemente Sara, estaba segura que de no haberla interrumpido, seguramente a la tía Adeline se le podía soltar la lengua, y eso, a ella no le convenía.

—¿Podría ver al tío Bart?—preguntó dulcemente Sara, mientras Adeline y Elroy asentían en silencio.

Sara entró en la habitación del tío Bart. Lo miraba descansar plácidamente, mientras veía a su alrededor pinturas colgadas de la familia Andrey, vio un retrato ovalado de Pauna Andrey, con esos ojos azules que para el resto de la familia destilaban dulzura, pero que cuando la miraban a ella, se convertían en un par de dagas de hielo. Nunca se perdonaría el no haber logrado separarla de Vincent, ninguno de sus intentos dio resultado, el haber interceptado aquellas cartas que Vincent enviaba a escondidas ni el haber avisado a su madrastra de los encuentros que esta sostenía a escondías sirvieron.

Lo único que funcionó fue haber alejado a su querido James de Catherine, pensaba mientras recordaba. Todo siempre había estado a su favor desde un inicio, aquella amistad con James, al principio creía haber logrado separarlo de Catherine haciéndolo desistir de sus intentos de declararle su amor, pero cuando este fue más testarudo e hizo lo contrario a lo que ella le había recomendado por tanto tiempo, no hizo más que hacer crecer su furia, pues ahora no sabía de qué manera acercarse a Cathy, pues tenía a ese par pegada todo el tiempo a ella.

Pero una vez más, la suerte estaba de su lado, pues Pauna y Coreene se casaron casi al mismo tiempo, mientras que ella, permanecería un tiempo más en Londres, mientras Elroy Andrey viuda de Ferguson, le encontraba un marido digno de ella, Sara Ferguson, tal y como lo había prometido a su difunto marido en su lecho de muerte.

—Has despertado tío—dijo dulcemente Sara, al ver el rostro de Bart—no te preocupes que yo te cuidaré.

—¿Sabes?—dijo nuevamente Sara, dirigiéndole una mirada a su tío—hay algo que creo debes saber, creo que no mereces morir sin saberlo querido tío.

Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, no perdería nada al decirle la verdad a su tío, pues seguramente moriría antes que siquiera poder recuperarse.

—la verdad es que, James nunca tuvo la intención de dejar a su suerte a tu querida Cathy—Sara reía al ver a su enfermo tío abrir enormemente los ojos, e intentar levantarse de aquella cama en la que estaba postrado—sí, todo fue una trampa que un par de tontos como Cathy y James cayeron, simplemente nunca entenderé la estupidez de tu hija, ¿de verdad creyó que después de todos los desplantes y humillaciones que ella al igual que Pauna y Coreene me hacían en el colegio, yo podría ser su amiga?—Sara reía estrepitosamente—pero lo que nunca le perdonaré es el haber aceptado el amor que James le ofrecía.

—Espero querido tío, que esto sea un secreto solo entre tú y yo—murmuró al oído de Bart, mientras lágrimas de impotencia resbalaban por las mejillas de aquel hombre, mientras una risa mordaz salía de su boca—que te recuperes pronto, tío.

Sara salió de aquella habitación, segura de que nunca nadie sabría la verdad, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Esa misma tarde, Coreene regresó a la casa Andrey más que furiosa, pasó de largo sin saludar a nadie, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Catherine.

—Catherine, toma tu abrigo que tenemos cosas que aclarar y no podemos esperar más—dijo enérgicamente Coreene, mientras se dirigía al closet y ella misma tomaba un abrigo para Catherine.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?—preguntaba extrañada Catherine, mientras se abotonaba el abrigo.

—guarda tus preguntas para más tarde querida… por cierto ¿aun guardas el boleto que te enviara James con Sara?—Catherine miraba con horror a Coreene al saber sus intenciones.

—s…si—respondió temerosa—pero no hay necesidad de desenterrar el pasado Coreene, no creo que sea conveniente ir a ver a James.

—no lo iremos a ver a él querida… y deja de comportarte como una adolescente, y busca ese boleto.

Catherine sacó de debajo de su cama una pequeña caja la cual la abrió rápidamente, sacando de ahí aquel viejo pasaje de barco. Salieron apresuradas de la casa, mientras rápidamente Coreene daba instrucciones al chofer.

—¿Iremos a visitar a Sara?—preguntó Catherine.

—espera querida, y ya lo verás—fue la respuesta de Coreene.

Al llegar a la mansión Legan, Catherine abrió enormemente los ojos, pues frente al gran portón, se encontraba James, su corazón latía apresuradamente, al verlo.

—tranquilízate Cathy, todo saldrá bien—Coreene miraba dulcemente a su prima, mientras le tomaba ambas manos dándole ánimos.

Ambas damas salieron del automóvil, mientras James les ayudaba caballerosamente a salir del automóvil, y Catherine por un momento creyó haber visto aquella dulce mirada de la que se enamoró. Sin decir una sola palabra, los tres se dirigieron a la mansión Legan.

* * *

Terry conducía con verdadero fastidio hacia el palacio, para entrevistarse con su abuelo. Esperaba no llevarse demasiado tiempo con su majestad. Repentinamente, un nerviosismo algo raro en él, lo atacó, un sudor frio perlaba su frente, mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo de aquel castillo, el cual se le hizo interminable.

El lacayo de su abuelo lo anunció, una vez frente a él, hizo una reverencia, tal y como lo dictaba el protocolo, una vez a solas, expulsó el aire de sus pulmones e inmediatamente fue al grano.

—Su majestad, si es tan amable me gustaría fuera breve—dijo altivamente Terry.

—y dime ¿ya has tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que te propuse?—preguntó su majestad—y espero que de verdad hayas considerado todo lo que implica el no tomar lo que te corresponde, o es que dime ¿acaso piensas privar a la que será tu esposa de tu tiempo y atención tal y como lo estás haciendo? Y que decir cuando esa criatura que espera llegue a este mundo… tendrás que trabajar el doble de lo que lo haces ahora…

Terry sorprendido, interrumpió abruptamente a su abuelo, pidiéndole que repitiera lo dicho.

—¿acaso la señorita Andrey no te ha dicho nada?—sonreía el rey—pero claro, como te lo iba a comunicar, si desde que se enteró no te ha podido ver en persona ni un solo día para decírtelo como es debido. Dime ¿esa es la vida que deseas darle a tu hijo? Todo tu tiempo absorbido por el trabajo y las giras, dejándolos prácticamente solos—el rey al ver el mutismo de su nieto agregó rápidamente—piensa que al tomar tu lugar como heredero del ducado, te llenará de privilegios no solo a ti. Solo te pido lo pienses Terrence, ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

La cabeza de Terry se encontraba dando vueltas, mientras conducía en dirección a la mansión Andrey, todo lo que antes parecía caótico y sin rumbo, ahora parecía haber tomado su lugar…..

* * *

—Su excelencia, sus hijos ya han llegado—dijo Margaret interrumpiendo mi relato, lentamente cerré aquel diario, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que había recopilado de relatos de nuestros amigos y familiares, y tomando prestados sus diarios temiendo haber irrumpido en su intimidad.

Tras cinco años de buscar diversas opiniones a los cada vez más frecuentes olvidos que le sucedían, finalmente obtuvimos un diagnóstico: enfermedad de Alzheimer, recuerdo la risa histérica que me atacó al escuchar ese diagnóstico, pues según mi limitado conocimiento a enfermedades mentales, este mal era mayormente común entre gente de mucha mayor edad, no en una persona de apenas cincuenta y nueve años. Los doctores nos habían advertido que conforme la enfermedad avanzara su comportamiento cambiaria totalmente hasta llegar a convertirse en agresivo, y también nos habían dicho que las personas con esa enfermedad no rebasaban los diez años de vida, y hasta ahora ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido.

Después de aquel diagnóstico, fui testigo de cómo hablaba cada vez menos, hasta que hacía casi dos años, había dejado de hablar conmigo o con cualquiera que se le acercara. Cuando me dedicaba esa dulce mirada, sabía que aun el recuerdo de lo que vivimos aún estaba ahí, fue cuando decidí hacer una recopilación de lo que habíamos vivido. Todos los días, me encerraba a su lado leyendo una y otra vez nuestra historia de amor, sin obtener más que esa mirada que siempre dijo más que mil palabras. Una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, rápidamente la limpié, coloqué aquel diario sobre la cómoda, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, aquella dulce voz que amaré hasta el fin de mis días, hizo que mis andar se detuviera.

— ¿Y qué decisión tomó?—preguntó calmadamente, mientras mi corazón latía aceleradamente. Y tomaba nuevamente asiento, retomando el relato.

* * *

_**que tal les pareció el giro que dió? la idea que originó esta historia fue la pelicula y libro que seguramente muchas de ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de leer y ver "the notebook"... y ahora la pregunta del millon... quien será quien esta enfermo? espero sus coments... las quiero! xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17 Un amor mas allá del recuerdo

_hola preciosas! de verdad que no tengo cara para disculparme con ustedes por esta larga espera, pero espero de todo corazon su comprension. mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes siguieron "mas alla del recuerdo" a lo largo de todo este tiempo, y mil perdones si las hice reeler la historia para volver a captarla de verdad mil perdones. gracias por sus reviews de verdad que los valoro mucho y espero seguir leyendolas. y bueno para compensar mi mala educacion al hacerlas esperar, al final les dejo una probadita de lo que será mi nuevo fic "falsas impresiones" espero contar con su apoyo con ese nuevo proyecto, que comenzará una vez termine "la fuerza del destino" que de igual manera no crean que lo he abandonado, solo estoy ultimando detalles porque ya estamos entrando en la recta final._

_y bueno no me queda mas que decirles infinitas gracias por seguir conmigo hasta este instante, por su tiempo dedicado, por sus bellas palabras, de verdad mil gracias!_

_P.D: dianis andas por ahi? si si espero me des luz verde para publicarlo completito en la mansion jejeje, ya que llevo tanto tiempo desaparecida que no se si aun se acuerdan de mi. xoxo_

_ahora si disfruten la lectura! espero el final sea de su agrado._

_**Capítulo 17**_

—El joven Grandchester decidió renunciar al teatro y tomar el título de duque de Rothesay que le correspondía—le dije mientras me miraba atentamente—la señorita Andrey y el ahora duque, se casaron un mes después de que se le entregara su título de duque…

— ¿y qué sucedió con la señorita Marlow? ¿Y el señor Thornton y la señorita Catherine?—preguntó interrumpiendo mi relato, mientras abría enormemente mis ojos debido a la sorpresa, pues después de todo, había recordado detalles que debido a su estado olvidaría tan pronto los escuchase, esbocé una media sonrisa al ver su interés.

—la señorita Marlow y Richard Taylor se casaron prácticamente en cuanto el piso suelo americano, Rick le envió una extensa carta a Terry explicándole como habían sucedido las cosas, y que tanto el cómo Susana esperaban algún día aspirar tanto a su perdón como al de Candy. El señor Thornton y la señorita Catherine después de aquel encuentro con la señora Legan en el que se descubrió el engaño del que fueron presa, se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia, pues el señor Andrey falleció poco después de aquella embolia y la familia aún estaba de luto. Ambos partieron al rancho que este tenía en Australia, al principio la hija de James no aceptaba del todo a Catherine, pero poco a poco ambas comenzaron a llevarse mejor para alivio de James, pero no por eso, el dolor de haber perdido a su hija fruto del amor con Catherine disminuía. No fue sino hasta diez años después que en su lecho de muerte Adeline le confesó la verdad a su hija.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó Candy?—preguntó sorprendiéndome una vez más por su perspicacia, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a empañar mi vista, tal vez, después de todo, no todo estaba perdido.

—realmente a Candy le sorprendió, pero dado a su actual estatus ante la sociedad inglesa, simplemente no se podía revelar su origen, así que los Thornton pasaron temporadas cada vez más largas en Inglaterra para convivir al lado de su hija. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que justo cuando el primogénito de Candy y Terry cumplió un año, el padre de Terry en ese entonces príncipe de Gales, decidió ceder su derecho al trono a su hermano Jorge, ya que exigió el divorcio para posteriormente casarse con la que realmente era el amor de su vida: Eleanor Becker. Esto causó un gran revuelo entre la sociedad americana como en la londinense, lo único lamentable de este hecho fue que, el ahora nombrado duque de Windsor y su esposa, no pisarían tierra inglesa a menos que fuera por invitación.

Guardé silencio mientras esperaba a que asimilara lo que le había dicho, recuerdo la felicidad que había en su rostro cuando se anunció la boda de Eleanor con el duque, y aunque acudimos a ella con la mayor discreción posible pues, el rey Jorge y la reina María, habían prohibido que cualquiera de la familia real asistiera a dicha ceremonia. Pero tan rebeldes como solíamos ser, tomamos el primer barco a Nueva York. Pero cual sería nuestra sorpresa al ver ahí a la princesa María, hermana del duque.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mientras lentamente una figura masculina se escabulló dejando ver una alta figura de cabello rubio bien peinado, vistiendo un inmaculado traje negro, y unos ojos de un verde profundo. Dirigió una media sonrisa en dirección a la persona sentada en aquel sillón orejero, al pasar a mi lado, solo dio un ligero apretón a mi hombro, mientras lentamente se dirigía a aquella figura, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, sorprendida, rápidamente dirigió la mirada a su visitante.

—Disculpe ¿lo conozco?—preguntó ruborizándose, mientras Richard abría enormemente los ojos, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba hablar a su madre.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento bella dama—le respondió guiñándole un ojo, herencia de su madre—mi nombre es Richard James conde de Carrick.

—oh no se preocupe—le respondió dulcemente Candy, mientras madre e hijo no dejaban de mirarse.

—Me preguntaba si ¿le gustaría acompañarnos a la cena de fin de año?—preguntó rápidamente Richard, pensando que todos nuestros familiares y amigos estarían contentos con poder ver a Candy.

—Oh no quiero incomodarlos—le respondió Candy sonrojándose levemente.

—estoy seguro que su presencia le agradará a toda la familia.

—Siendo así, acepto su invitación—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres salimos de la habitación hasta el salón en el que se encontraban nuestros familiares y amigos. Lentamente, todas las miradas se posaron en Candy. Annie, Patty, Catherine y mi madre, no pudieron evitar derramar discretas lágrimas que inmediatamente secaron en cuanto la mirada de Candy se posó en ellas.

—Familia—dije para romper aquel silencio en que se vio envuelta la habitación—tengo el honor de presentarles a la señorita….

—Candy White, mucho gusto—dijo inmediatamente Candy visiblemente incomoda porque toda la atención estaba puesta sobre ella—espero no incomodarles con mi presencia.

—No se preocupe señorita—respondió Albert mientras besaba galantemente la mano de Candy, su cabello otrora rubio, ahora estaba completamente blanco, pero no por ello había perdido esa bondad que siempre emanaba de el—mi nombre es Albert Andrey, permítame presentarle a mi familia mi esposa Nicole, mi hijo Anthony y su esposa Lorain y su pequeña hija Rose Mary.

—Y mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell, a sus pies bella dama, y ella es mi esposa Annie y mis hijos Alistear y Anthony—dijo dirigiendo su mirada a dos caballeros maduros que la saludaron elevando sus copas—y le presentaría al resto de mi familia pero me temo que mis nueras y mis nietos no llegarán hasta dentro de un par de días.

Candy miraba atentamente a Archie y Annie, mientras esta trataba de controlar las lágrimas, Candy solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No hace mucho tiempo conocí a un chico llamado Stear—dijo repentinamente Candy para asombro de todos los presentes—pero después de que su auto explotara, no he sabido de el—finalizó elevando los hombros.

Mientras la noche seguía su curso, Candy conversaba amenamente con todos los presentes, era claro como sus recuerdos iban de un curso de su vida a otro, sin hilar nunca un acontecimiento en concreto.

—¿Y que han dicho los doctores?—me preguntó Albert mientras mirábamos a Candy platicar con Alistear y Archie.

—No dan muchas esperanzas—respondí después de un rato, conteniendo el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta—han dicho que incluso su corazón de ha debilitado más rápido de lo que habían creído.

—Al menos la estamos viendo reír como hace mucho no lo hacía—respondió con pesar Albert.

—Rápido que las campanas ya serán tocadas—nos apresuró Patty, mientras todos los presentes se arremolinaban alrededor de la mesa tomando cada uno su copa de champagne.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo!—gritamos todos al unísono, mientras Candy nos contagiaba con su alegre risa, y así fue felicitando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, dejándome a mí al final.

—Feliz año nuevo caballero—dijo con una tímida sonrisa, mientras yo le dedicaba aquella sonrisa de medio lado que yo sabía, la volvía loca.

—Mis mejores deseos para usted bella dama—respondí besándole el dorso de la mano, viendo con deleite como se sonrojaba.

Solo permaneció animada unos momentos más, cuando repentinamente, miraba contrariada los rostros de todos los que ahí nos encontrábamos, entonces lo supe, había vuelto al abismo de su memoria perdida. Tranquilamente, nuestro hijo se acercó a ella, guiándola hacia su habitación, después de aquel triste incidente, nuestros amigos decidieron retirarse deseándonos la mejor de las noches.

Un toque tan ligero como el de una pluma me sacó de mi ensoñación, lentamente, mientras me acostumbraba a la oscuridad de mi habitación, vi su rostro adornado con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté con la voz aun adormilada.

—Sabes que adoro verte dormir—fue su respuesta, mientras lo miraba embelesado.

—anda y metete a la cama—le dije—que está helando y no quiero que pesques un resfrío.

Solo rio a carcajada abierta, mientras se envolvía entre las cobijas de la cama, que hasta hace algún tiempo compartíamos. Se acurrucó entre mis brazos, así pasamos varios minutos, hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?—preguntó.

Guardé silencio, sin saber que responder pues no sabía cómo tomaría la respuesta. Pues esa pregunta solía hacerla a los inicios d su enfermedad cuando la pérdida de su memoria se limitaba a días o incluso semanas.

—Terry… ¿Cuánto tiempo?—preguntó Candy.

—Poco más de dos años—le respondí, mientras soltaba el aire contenido.

—vaya, fue demasiado tiempo—soltó después de un rato de silencio, mientras intentaba ocultar el temblor en su voz—¿recuerdas el día de nuestra boda?—dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema—ese ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, claro después de saber que estaba embarazada.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo!—exclamó Terry—recuerdo haber salido del castillo como alma que llevaba el diablo después de que me enterara por mi abuelo y no por ti que iba a ser padre.

—llegaste dando tumbos y jadeante, mientras todos te mirábamos sorprendidos, lucias tan pálido que pensé que te desmayarías…

_Flash back_

—_¡Terry que te sucede!—dijo Candy llevándose la mano al corazón—¡por el amor de Dios háblame! ¡Dorothy anda y trae alcohol que parece se va a desmayar!_

_Como pudieron, Annie, Candy y Coreene llevaron a un catatónico Terry al sofá más cercano, mientras Dorothy acercaba un algodón humedecido en alcohol._

—_¿Pero qué sucede aquí?—preguntó Albert una vez que entró a la sala en compañía de Archie y Alistear, al ver todo aquel alboroto._

—_no sabemos que le sucede al joven Grandchester—expresó Coreene—llegó repentinamente en ese estado y no ha hablado para nada._

—_Albert… —susurró repentinamente Terry para el asombro de las damas, dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo—necesito hablar urgentemente contigo en privado._

_Candy frunció el ceño al ver dirigirse a ambos hombres al despacho, pero lo que más le extrañó fue aquel brillo extraño que tenía Terry en la mirada. Había pasado un largo tiempo y aun no salían del despacho, Candy caminaba intranquila de un lado a otro, cuando repentinamente, Albert apareció._

—_Candy, Terry desea hablar contigo, te espera en el despacho—la rubia solo pudo asentir en silencio, pues nunca antes había visto a Albert hablar con tanta seriedad en casa._

_Sentía el alocado palpitar de su corazón mientras caminaba el pasillo que conducía al despacho de Albert, respiró profundamente y rápidamente abrió la puerta. Pudo ver a Terry dándole la espalda mientras miraba por el gran ventanal el hermoso jardín de la mansión Andrey._

—_Albert me ha dicho que deseas hablar conmigo—susurró Candy._

—_Candy, es cierto que…¿es cierto que estas embarazada?—preguntó Terry, mientras Candy abría los ojos sorprendida, pues se suponía que nadie más que ella sabía de su actual estado._

—_¿Cómo lo supiste?—respondió Candy, palideciendo repentinamente, mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón._

—_Eso quiere decir… ¡que es verdad!—dijo alegremente Terry, mientras que en unos cuantos pasos estuvo frente a Candy, y sin más la tomó en brazos dando vueltas por la habitación—¡voy a ser padre!_

—_¡Terry, bájame que me estoy mareando!—decía Candy riendo, mientras Terry la colocaba nuevamente en el piso, la mirada que este le dirigía era de preocupación—deja de mirarme así, estoy bien, ahora dime como te enteraste._

_Brevemente, Terry le contó lo sucedido con su abuelo, omitiendo la proposición de su abuelo, pues ya había tenido suficiente conque Albert intentara por todos los medios persuadirlo de su deseo de convertirse en duque y abandonar el teatro a cambio de obtener el consentimiento de su alteza. "Candy se sentirá muy triste si se llegase a enterar que abandonarás el teatro solo porque tu abuelo no dará su consentimiento para que ambos se casen" le había dicho Albert, eso era cierto, pero prefería vivir así que alejado de Candy, así que sin más remedio, le contó la historia de sus padres, dejando a Albert sin palabras._

—_¿Y así sin más aceptó tu abuelo que te casaras conmigo?—preguntó Candy._

—_Bueno, solo puso una condición—respondió cabizbajo Terry—pero créeme cuando te digo que prefiero mil veces eso, a pensar que la historia de mis padres se repita con nosotros._

—_Pero Terry—los ojos de Candy empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, imaginando lo que su alteza le había propuesto a Terry—tu amas actuar, simplemente no soportaría el verte infeliz siendo la marioneta de tu abuelo._

—_no llores amor mío—decía Terry mientras limpiaba con los pulgares las lágrimas que alcanzaron a asomarse—te amo más a ti que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y nada me haría más feliz que el compartir todos mis días y mis noches al lado tuyo y de esta criaturita que llevas en tu vientre—finalizó acariciando dulcemente el vientre de su amada._

_El anuncio de su compromiso se hizo esa noche, ahí frente a la familia Andrey, Terry finalmente cumpliría aquel deseo de hacer a Candy oficialmente su esposa. A primera hora de la mañana, Terry se dirigió donde su abuelo a decir que aceptaba su propuesta, e inmediatamente se realizó el anuncio de la boda entre el aclamado actor y nieto de su alteza real y la heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes de Norteamérica._

—A pesar de que tuvimos tan poco tiempo, ese sería un día que jamás podré olvidar—dijo Candy suspirando, mientras me miraba dulcemente.

—lucías tan bella en tu vestido de novia, ese día fue el más feliz de mi existencia—le respondí sin dejar de mirarla.

—¡ah! Eso quiere decir que mentiste cuando tuviste a Richard en tus brazos mentiste—dijo retándome, mientras yo reía a carcajadas—por cierto, ¿Cómo esta él? ¿y Catherine, y George?

—como siempre, extrañando a su madre—le respondí mientras le acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—¿ellos saben que los amo verdad?—preguntó con la mirada cristalina provocando que mi corazón se estrujara.

—claro que si Candy, ellos saben lo mucho que los amas, al igual que el resto de la familia.

—¿sabes? Quisiera ver el amanecer a tu lado—dijo acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla, mientras yo la miraba largamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más permanecería por decirlo de alguna manera, cuerda, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era querer estar hasta el último instante a su lado.

—Solo hay que abrigarnos muy bien—le respondí.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos, y tal y como si fuéramos un par de chiquillos, nos dirigimos a la terraza de nuestra habitación, acomodándonos en aquel sofá que fue testigo de las muchas ocasiones en que aguardábamos aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Envolví a Candy entre mis brazos, mientras aguardábamos pacientemente el asomo de los primeros rayos del sol.

—Justo antes del amanecer, es el momento más oscuro—murmuró Candy—me alegra el que me hayas traído de regreso—sonrió, mientras una sombra oscura cruzaba por su rostro.

—y a mí que estés de vuelta—respondí, mientras en el horizonte se empezaban a filtrar los primeros rayos del sol, tal y como empezaba a nacer en mi la esperanza de que esta vez Candy no se volviera a perder en sus memorias.

—Crees….—dijo tímidamente Candy—¿crees que nuestro amor pueda lograr un milagro?

La miré largamente, mientras lentamente los rayos del sol nos empezaban a envolver en su calidez, pude ver mi miedo reflejado en sus pupilas, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mientras suspiraba largamente, aclarándome la garganta, en un intento de evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro.

—yo creo que sí. Y ¿sabes por qué?—vi como hacia una negación en silencio—porque más allá del recuerdo, existe un amor que luchó en contra del destino que se empeñaba en separar unas almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, en una mañana de neblina mientras un barco zarpaba, en una noche nevada mientras la hija prodiga regresaba a su hogar, en un tren con un corazón palpitante de felicidad al ver a su amada correr tras él, y en una amarga y larga noche de invierno mientras dos corazones agonizantes se separaban creyendo era el final. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ambos encontraron el camino para estar juntos nuevamente.

Sentí sus pulgares limpiarme las lágrimas que en algún momento de mi discurso derramé.

—por eso es que siempre regresaba a ti, aunque presiento que esta será la última vez—dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos—mi único deseo es estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

—Siempre estaremos juntos Candy, siempre—le respondí envolviéndola entre mis brazos, mientras una suave brisa rozaba mis mejillas, inundándome de una infinita paz que solo entre los brazos de mi pecosa podía sentir—porque el amor verdadero nunca se despide.

_**Fin**_

_**Aquí te dejo un vistazo de mi nuevo fic "falsas impresiones" espéralo, muy pronto.**_

_Muñequita de cristal que encerró su corazón_

_En una cajita de mármol, esperando no ser herida_

_La escondió en lo más profundo de un sueño_

_Que por cosas del destino nunca se logró…_

…_Muñequita de cristal que sacrifico su corazón_

_Para darle vida a un gran amor… seguiré_

_Esperándote a ti y a tu corazón…_

_**Prefacio**_

—¿estas segura que se ve bien Dorothy?—preguntaba Candy un tanto insegura por la manera en que lucía.

—Si Candy solo no dejes que la toquen por demasiado tiempo, porque se percatarían de que no es tan dura como debería—respondió Dorothy mientras veía como Candy se miraba al espejo desde diferentes ángulos asegurándose que el prominente vientre no luciera falso.

—gracias al cielo en esa fiesta solo hay extraños que dudo mucho se acerquen a querer tocarla—dijo mientras de manera inconsciente acariciaba rítmicamente aquel abultado vientre.

—¡Luces hermosa!—la voz de su marido la sacó de su ensoñación, mientras que con una dulce sonrisa despedía a su fiel amiga—de no ser porque se la verdad, juraría que estas embarazada.

—pero… ¿de verdad parece real?—preguntó Candy bastante preocupada.

—claro que si querida—dijo el rubio depositando un casto beso en la frente de Candy—no sabes lo que daría porque tu único capricho fuera realidad.

—no te preocupes que el que no lleve mi sangre no es un impedimento para amarlo—sonrió Candy en un intento de aminorar la tristeza que cruzó por el rostro de su marido—mejor dime ¿ya nació?

—oh si, nació esta tarde querida, y es una niña—dijo emocionado—Roger dice que es tan rubia como nosotros, así que nadie dudaría que es nuestra, solo haremos acto de presencia en la reunión y fingirás que te sientes mal querida.

—muy bien así lo haré—respondió Candy—¿Cuándo la traerás a casa? ¿Y la madre? ¿Crees que quiera entregarla ahora que la tuvo entre sus brazos?

—Roger ya arregló todo querida, seguramente en estos momentos Dorothy ya partió con él para ir por la pequeña, así que esta será tu primera noche como madre.

El corazón de Candy se oprimió al no entender como alguien podía cambiar a un hijo por unas cuantas monedas. _Bueno al menos no la abandonó a su suerte, _pensó Candy.

—pero… ¿y si en el último instante se arrepiente?—preguntó angustiada, aferrándose a la esperanza de que en el corazón de aquella desconocida aun quedara un poco de amor, y no el deseo de vender a su hija como si de mercancía se tratase.

—no te preocupes, que ella lo único que desea es tomar el dinero, ni siquiera se interesó en saber si las personas a las que la entregaría eran buenas personas.

Dedicándole una media sonrisa a su marido, recordó cómo fue que llegó a eso…


End file.
